


Wake x Up x And x Go

by bunning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 61,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunning/pseuds/bunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's known her fair share of thievery and murder, as the group she belongs to specializes in both "talents", but she'd always wanted something bigger than that: a Hunter's license. With it, she'd be able to learn all about the previously hidden parts of the world and discover new places without having to break any rules.</p><p>Who knows what will happen when she stumbles upon four teenagers at the Hunter exam and where her aspirations might take her. </p><p>It'd surely be entertaining to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn x Of x Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Just a little insight on this fic before you start reading:
> 
> -This fanfic will be going "arc by arc" with the canon Hunter x Hunter anime (2011)/manga storyline, albeit with a Female OC I developed after getting through the Chimera Ant arc.
> 
> -Said Female OC also functions as a reader insert (if you're into that) but doesn't have to be necessarily.
> 
> -However I try to stick with canon in the story one change has been made in regards to that: number of Phantom Troupe members. To better suit the Female OC, I added one more member slot to the Phantom Troupe. Taking it from 13 members to 14.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the main room of the temporary Troupe hideout, the members all sat around playing on their phones or arm wrestling. Shizuku was talking with Bonolenov, Uvogin was sprawled out on the couch, Feitan was reading on his own while the others were dispersed throughout. No matter what occupied their time however, most of the members were listening in on the request two members were in the process of making with the boss.

 

Chrollo was seated on an old chair reading an old book written by a famous philosopher. When he noticed two people approaching him, he closed the book and placed it on the wooden crate next to him.

 

He looked up at the two in front of him and said, “I didn’t realize you two were interested in being my guard for the night, but that’s just small talk… what’s the matter?”

 

Hisoka looked over at the smaller girl to his left, “Aw Jun, I’d assumed it’d be ladies first.”

Jun sighed and turned towards the boss, “The Hunter Exams are coming up… and we wanted to know if we could go? Possibly?”

 

Uvogin and Nobunaga made their way over to the trio, laughing as they went. Uvogin slapped a hand on Jun’s shoulder, “So, you’re trying to get a license. You think you’re strong enough to face off against some of the guys there?”

Jun laughed, “It’ll be a nice experience and hopefully fun!”

“ Of course, that’s all you’re interested in: fun. That’s gonna be your downfall if you get to go.”

Hisoka glanced over at Nobunaga, “There’s no problem with having fun. The last time I took the ex—”

“You murdered someone and were disqualified! My point, having fun isn’t important. You’ve gotta take things like this seriously.” Nobunaga interjected.

Hisoka shrugged, “To each his own.”

 

“So, can we go?” Jun asked, shifting her weight from side to side.

Chrollo laughed at her behavior, “You seem really excited for the exam… I don’t see why not. Since this job isn’t entirely over, I’ll give you a pass— but for nothing else. I’ll have a member reach out to you when it’s time.”

 

“You’re really letting them go?” Nobunaga asked. “We—”

Chrollo opened his book and began reading again, “Flip a coin if you want.”

“Thank you, Chrollo-san! We’ll see you later!” Jun called, running down the stairs. “Are you coming, Hisoka-kun?”

 

Nobunaga was pulling out the coin in his pocket when Hisoka smiled and ran to catch up with Jun, “I’m on my way!”

 

“Hey, you two come back! I haven’t flipped the coin yet!” Nobunaga yelled.

Uvogin let out a hearty laugh and walked back over to his spot on the couch, “Let them go, Nobu. We’ll have our chance to mess with them when and _if_ they get back.”

Nobunaga left the boss’s area and sighed, “You’re right, I shouldn’t stress so much about the small stuff.”

“Tuh. That’s what we’ve been tellin’ you.” Phinks chimed in, from his spot on the floor.

 

Leaning up against the door, Jun took out her phone and called for a taxi. Putting her phone up to her ear, she looked over at Hisoka, “You sure you want to come along? Since you said somethin’ about you meeting up with your friend.”

Hisoka twirled a strand of his hair, “I’m meeting with him at the exam, besides I thought you’d enjoy my company.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “Or perhaps you’d enjoy a trip in solitude instead?”

 

Jun was connected with a representative from the taxi company and ordered one to pick both her and Hisoka up. She hung up and slid down to a crouching position, “Taxi’s on the way… but to answer your question, I think it’d be fun with you on the way there.”

“Oh? You know where the exam site is this year?” Hisoka asked. In truth, he knew she didn’t know but he thought it’d be fun to outsmart her.

“Well, you took it last year so I thought you’d know.” Jun replied. “What, is that not the case?”

 

Hisoka laughed and waved his hand, “Don’t be silly, the exam site changes yearly. I’m just as much in the dark as you are.”

“Ah, then this exam is sure to be fun!” She sat in a criss-cross position and folded her arms, “Wake me up when the taxi gets here.”

Placing his head on his hand, Hisoka replied with, “Sure thing. Night-night.”

 

 

The taxi arrived and Hisoka nudged Jun until she woke up. Amid her delirious protests they got in the taxi and made their way to the airport with small conversation and silence. Jun always found Hisoka wasn’t much of a talker and she couldn’t tell if it was because he didn’t know how to hold a conversation or didn’t feel like it.

 

It was midnight by the time the duo arrived at the airport. They entered the restaurant area and sat down at an empty yet unclean table.

 

Jun looked around and observed the people of the airport; the people walking to their airship flight, waiting in line for food and those utilizing the internet. She was completely bored and didn’t understand why Hisoka insisted they sat down “for a minute”. He was on his phone and hadn’t said anything more than a greeting and continued listening to whoever was on the other end.

 

“Whatever you’re doing, could you hurry it up?” Jun asked, looking at her finger nails. “This is taking too long.”

Hisoka ignored her and continued listening to the person on the phone. “Alright… I’ll see you there.” He hung up the phone and glanced over at Jun. “We’re heading to Zaban City.”

Hisoka stood up and began walking down the terminal, with Jun right behind him.

 

She caught up with him and asked, “What’s your friend’s name? Do you have a picture of ‘em?”

Hisoka smirked, “His appearance isn’t quite traditional and it’s better you met him in person. You’ll learn all you need to know about him when the time comes.”

“Sure, sure. I’m just curious what other friends besides me you have!”

Hisoka laughed, “I didn’t realize we were friends.”

 

Jun let out an exasperated sigh, “Don’t be so dramatic, what else would we be? I’m the only one who voluntarily spends time with you and teams up with you; but of course, _noooo_ I’m not your friend.”

Hisoka looked up at the sign above and pointed, “Let’s hurry, our ship departs in a few.”

Jun shrugged, “No problem with me.”

 

 

Hours passed by on the way to Zaban City, and the two found themselves awkwardly communicating with each other.  Although Jun considered Hisoka a friend, he found her more of an acquaintance. She could be a pain sometimes, but she earned a bit of his respect when she managed to knock him off his feet when they were sparring. He didn’t think of her as an equal opponent either, to him she was average in terms of strength and speed. In fact, nothing really stood to him about Jun.

 

Jun woke up and stretched, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. “We almost there yet?”

Hisoka’s eyes glinted with anticipation as he gazed out the window, “We’re just about to land soon, seems you woke up in time.”

She walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen area of the room and took out a few snacks. “Hisoka-san.”

 

Barely looking up from his phone he replied, “Yes?”

“Why’d you kill that guy last year at the exams?” She asked, hopping up on top of the counter.

“I don’t think about the past, all that happened last year is over with.” He droned.

 

 _She’s boring but could prove useful as a diversion later on,_ Hisoka thought.

 

“You sou—”

“ _We have now arrived in Zaban City. Concessions are available in the terminal along with access to the internet. With all that said, passengers of flight 0453 we hope you enjoyed your flight and choose to fly with Westland Airways. Goodbye for now!”_ The flight attendant said over the intercom.

 

Hisoka stood up and dusted off his clothes, “Well, time to look for the exam site.”

Jun hopped off the counter, “What, we’ve gotta find it now?”

Hisoka strode past her and out of the room, “Don’t’ complain, let’s get going.”


	2. To x Start x The x Game

“Thank you!” Jun finished paying for a steak kebab and tossed the food in her mouth. Looking around in the crowd of people for Hisoka, she found him with his hands in his pockets leaning on a booth.  
He glanced up at her, “Are you ready?”

Jun nodded, “Where to now?”  
“We’re going to meet up with my… friend.” The older man said, “His appearance is quite different, so try not to make a big deal out of it.”  
Jun bit a piece of steak of her kebab, “Is he crippled?”  
“Nope. It’s just the way he looks.”

 

“So… you’re Hisoka’s friend.” Jun observed, staring at the blue-haired man.  
As he turned to face Jun, his head seemed to shake and a ticking sound was heard.  
Hisoka chuckled briefly, “I told you his appearance wasn’t quite traditional.”  
“Yeah, but what’s his name?”  
“Gittarackur.” Hisoka responded. He turned his back towards Jun and talked quietly with his friend. 

Jun rolled her eyes, and split up their talk, “You don’t have to be so excluding.”  
Gittarackur made eye contact and Hisoka nodded. “Just go ahead and tell her.”  
Jun looked to Gittarackur and he turned to a 45 degree angle, ticking as he went. His arm raised and he pointed in that direction.  
“What’s over there?” Jun asked.  
Hisoka laughed, “The exam site. Gittarackur staked out this spot for a couple of days… all based on a hunch, right?”

Jun folded her arms and played with the kebab stick in her mouth, “Why didn’t you say that earlier?”  
Hisoka walked off with Gittarackur, “I was going to leave you here originally.”  
Jun walked past them, “So much for saying I’d enjoy your company, right?”  
“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Jun.” Hisoka whispered. “I could kill you where you stand right now, but today I’m feeling more generous and forgiving than usual. It’d be best if you took advantage of that.”  
She turned around and stopped in his path, eyes meeting his. “I’ll let you think that, Hisoka-kun!”

 

After arriving at a restaurant, Hisoka approached the cook at the front table.  
The cook was chopping vegetables and said, “Hello, sir, what would you li—”  
“Where is it?” Hisoka cut across.  
The cook put his knife down and sighed, “I’m afraid I don’t kn—”  
“I’m already late,” Hisoka moaned, checking the time on his phone, “and my friend takes tardiness to heart.”  
He pointed to Gittarackur and the cook’s face turned as white as a sheet; Gittarackur turned to look at the cook, his mischievous smile plastered on his face.

“So how about that location?” Hisoka taunted.  
The cook pointed frantically to a door behind him, “There! Over there just go!”  
Hisoka smiled, “Thank you!”

Gittarackur and Jun followed Hisoka into the room specified by the cook. It was bare, save for a table with three chairs and a few cups to drink out of.  
Jun looked around and tapped her foot on the floor, then widened her eyes at her discovery. “It’s hollow.”  
“What else did you think it’d be?” Hisoka remarked, annoyed that he didn’t discover that sooner.  
“Ah,” Jun said, as the “room” began to descend, “calm down. We got here didn’t we?”  
He shrugged, folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping.

He’s such a jackass, she thought.

The elevator-room came to a halt and they all stood up, exiting out the door that was behind them. What awaited them was a cavernous tunnel-like area with red lights lining its high, green walls. Hundreds of people were crowded in the middle of it all and were going about their business until they noticed the new arrivals. All the attention was immediately on Hisoka and Gittarackur, with Jun going under the radar as she looked excitedly around the area.

“Ah, this is so cool!” Jun said.  
“Try not to make a spectacle of yourself, Jun.” Hisoka warned. “They might underestimate y— nevermind.”

Jun was bouncing around the room talking to several people, despite being turned away by others, and tried to meet new people.  
“I’m Jun, who are you?”  
A young, bald man bowed to her, “I am Hanzo, pleased to meet your acquaintance.”  
Jun smiled, “You as well!”

As she turned to leave, Hanzo grabbed her forearm. She turned to face him and he said, “A word of advice, try to keep to yourself around here. You might not know what anyone has up their sleeve, including me.”  
Jun furrowed her eyebrows, “Eh? Why would you say that?”  
Hanzo put his hands on his hips, “Are you stupid? You can’t trust anyone in things like this!”  
Jun blinked, “I’m aware. I’d just thought it’d be fun to get to know people.”  
Hanzo sighed, “Ah… I hope you make it through alive, kid.”  
“I’d say the same thing to you.” Jun replied.

Urgh, this is going as well as I thought. 

“I heard you were a rookie.” A voice from behind said.  
Jun turned around, raising her eyebrows, “Huh? Oh, yeah.”  
A short and stocky man with a large smile on his face put out his hand. “I’m Tonpa, and you?”

Something about this guy I don’t like, Jun thought, guess I’ll have to keep an eye on him, I guess.

“I’m Jun.” She responded, dryly.  
Tonpa reached in his bag and brought out a drink, “You thirsty, Jun?”  
Jun waved it off, “I don’t wanna have to use the bathroom later, y’know?”

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

The sound of a ringing bell was heard and all attention was focused on a rising green wall. Once the wall was completely lifted, it revealed a man in a purple suit with lavender hair. 

Who could this be? 

“I apologize for the wait,” he began, “the entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!”

“Ah, awesome!” Jun saw a little boy jump in the air.

“Before we start, a word of caution, if you lack skill or even luck, you could end up mortally wounded or even dead.” He became silent. “Those of you who accept these risks, follow me. If not, please exit via the elevator behind you.”

No one made any advancement towards the elevator. It was too late to back out now.

“Very well, all 405 applicants will participate in Phase One of the exam.”

The lavender haired man began to walk oddly, his hands passing by his sides like a toy soldier. One by one, applicants began to follow him and after a while Jun found herself running to keep up with them. 

Where are we running to?

She fell back behind the main group and found Hanzo, silently running by himself.

“Hey, do you know what this is about?” She asked.  
Hanzo shook his head, “Nuh-uh, but I’m almost sure it has to do with endurance. What?” He smirked, “Getting tired already, Jun?”  
“Nope.” She slowed down and fell back with the dregs of the group. “I’ll see you at the finish line, Hanzo!”  
Hanzo waved and continued on his way.

Hisoka made his way over to Jun and glanced over in her direction. “You seem excited.”  
Jun glared ahead, “Why were you going to leave me back there earlier?”  
Hisoka smiled, “I don’t like to associate with weak people.”  
Jun grit her teeth, “What about me seems weak?”  
“Weak people ask a lot of questions, don’t focus on the main task at hand, talk too much and require the help of others to get by.” Hisoka said.

Jun flicked her eyes over to her left and saw Hisoka wink back. Without a second thought, she dashed to the left and knocked him over and onto the ground. People rushed passed them and ignored their violent affair, while Jun had other things in mind.

“Kill me now so I don’t have to hear any more of your shit!” Jun growled, a droplet of spit landing on his face. “I’m tired of it.”  
Hisoka licked the area her saliva landed on and grinned, “You should act more like your true self, more often.”  
Jun stood up and dusted herself off, “I’m sure you’d love that.”


	3. Off x We x Go

Jun didn’t like the aimless jogging the weird toy soldier put them through, but she did like the conversation she had or overheard. She’d taken a protective fancy to a small boy who insisted on carrying a fishing rod. Upon questioning, he assured her it was because he’d always carried it and Jun found his naivete endearing.

“Well… maybe it could do some damage,” Jun noted, laughing slightly.  
The boy nodded, “It can! I don’t want to have to use it though.”  
“And I don’t wanna be on the other end.” Jun winked.

Shortly after, two other people joined their group; one who carried a briefcase and another with weird tribal wear. Jun feigned her exuberance when she was introduced to the both of them, but found it harder to fake around Kurapika. Through her conversation with the latter, she could tell he’d be one to stay away from.

“What’s your deal?” Jun asked, narrowing her eyes at his glum disposition.  
His eyes flicked over to her annoyingly, “What are you asking?”  
“Why do you look so… mad?”  
He rolled his eyes at first, but decided to answer. “I’m aware of the Spiders presence here. I don’t know who’s apart of the Troupe, but I will kill them when I find out.”  
“What for?” Jun kept her pace. “Killing random people seems a bit evil, y’know?”  
“It’s not evil, it’s justice.” The young man’s tone had a dangerous edge and he distanced himself from her.

Jun raised her eyebrows at the remark but shortly after hearing it, she noticed Hisoka was trying to catch her attention. She jogged over to him and noticed he didn’t seem to be struggling with the endurance test at all.

“All this running is a pain,” she started.  
He fell in step with her and chuckled slightly, “Sure, sure… but I’d think knowing someone wants to kill you would feel even worse.”  
“You’re too sneaky for your own good,” she warned, “but yeah… kid’s got some sort of thing against the Troupe. I wonder if we robbed him...”  
“One can only wonder.” Hisoka mused. 

The last 20 minutes of their boundless journey came to a stop when they exited the tunnel and entered a new environment. The air was muggy and it’s weight heavy; bothering Jun as she hated humidity. Fog weaved in and out between the trees, obscuring most of what the contestants, now dwindled in number, could see from their cliff-level standing area. Satotz stood in front of the group with his hands behind his back.

“The Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindler’s Swamp...” Satotz started but Jun zoned out and didn’t hear the rest of his speech.

“When you took it before… that person you murdered...” Jun started.  
Hisoka sighed, “You’re usually much more concise. This stepping around with your words is unbecoming.”  
“Why’d you kill him?” She eyed him curiously, like one would observe an unknown animal.  
He shrugged. “Because.”  
“Nice...,” she shook her head in disappointment and tuned back into Satotz’s speech.

“...and make sure to stay away from the animals, they’ve been known to do much more than bite.” Satotz ended.  
“Right,” Jun mumbled.

“I expected the newest batch of candidates to be much smarter than this,” a voice said. When the group turned to look, they saw it belonged to a disheveled man with blonde hair. “I’m the real examiner, that other’s a fake!”  
“Oh?” Jun mumbled, her eyes widening a bit.  
Hanzo’s face displayed his suspicion. 

Suddenly, cards were soaring through the air in opposite directions, their appearance deceiving their damage output. Jun didn’t even hear Hisoka move let alone draw cards and throw them through the air. Her eyes followed them however and she watched as Satotz simply caught them in between his fingers, while the other supposed examiner dissipated into a cloud of smoke. Hisoka smirked and he gave Jun a knowing look.

“Well done, 44,” Satotz said, throwing the cards on the ground. “I should warn you, if you attack me again you’ll be disqualified.”  
Hisoka shrugged, “A risk well taken.”  
“How did you know?” Jun asked.  
“How didn’t you?” Hisoka’s lighthearted laugh had a taunting edge to it. “It’s good to keep you on your toes.”  
Jun walked after the rest of the group that followed Satotz, “I have Chrollo for that.”  
Hisoka’s usual smirk fell flat into a grimace and he begrudgingly kept up with her.


	4. Not x A x Threat

“Where’d your friend run off to?” Jun asked, seeing no sight of Gittarackur.  
Hisoka kept his eyes forward, “He has a tendency to do that.”  
“Life is so much easier when you’re more direct.” Jun pushed him to the side.  
“Hmph.”

The contestants had been following the eccentric hunter, whom Jun nicknamed “Tot-Tot”, for no less than 30 minutes. She would’ve thought the free tour of the wetlands was fun, had she been able to see the animals that growled and hid from them, but she found the experience ultimately boring and wondered what the purpose of it all was. 

However, she did find it interesting that the group’s number dwindled down again; most of them rendered useless by being killed or made unconscious by the traps and the hidden threats that lurked in the greenery. The smaller number made it easier for her to spot Gittarackur and his resting smile sent chills up her spine. It didn’t help that a solitary raven kept cawing in conjunction with the thickening fog. 

Jun looked around and made eye contact with the young fishing rod-carrying boy from earlier and noted a solid determination in his eyes. He waved with a beaming smile and she returned the gesture and her attention was yet again caught by Hisoka. 

“There’s something about that boy.” Hisoka’s voice was low with wonder.   
Jun stared at him flatly, “This again?”  
“Is it so wrong that I seek out worthy opponents, Jun-kun?” He laughed, his eyelids lowered. “That explains why we haven’t come to blows.”  
“Cute,” she yawned. 

Jun looked over her shoulder instinctively to see Tonpa’s eyes baring into her. The hooked smirk he wore only made Jun more annoyed with the current situation and turned her face forward.  
*  
The fog soon became thicker than ever, so thick that Hisoka lost sight of Jun; he would’ve been able to find her by feeling her aura, but Jun’s had completely vanished. He was impressed that her Zetsu was strong enough to keep him from detecting it. Either that or she’d ended up dead. 

Hisoka had taken to jogging alone quite well and wasn’t too bothered to lose Jun’s company. However, he sensed the scared ambitions of the examinees behind him and made a mental note. He wasn’t sure what they had in mind, but he knew they’d regret ever thinking to take him on. The cacophonous sound of a wild beast erupted through air, with a human scream conjoining with it somewhere in the middle. 

I wonder how Jun is doing… if she’s even still alive, he thought, biting his lip, ...she should be doing well. She’s not that weak.  
*  
Jun didn’t sense Hisoka’s aura anymore and soon found that she was on her own. In truth, she wasn’t entirely by herself; the exhausted gasps of air and the noise of feet hitting the ground inhabited her ears. However, she didn’t visually see who the noises belonged to. 

He did say this swamp was deceiving. Ugh, I hope this over soon, she thought, going at a slower pace. 

Pit pat. Pit pat.  
Pit pat. Pit pat.

Jun’s head whipped over her shoulder before she could even think and she came face to face with the younger boy from earlier, this time with a friend.   
“Hi!” He said, jogging in line with her.   
Jun laughed softly at his enthusiasm, “Hiya.” She looked over at the pale boy running beside him. Oddly enough, he was carrying a skateboard. “So, you’ve made a friend?”  
“Yep! His name is Killua.” He replied, nodding at the white haired boy.

Jun kept a straight face but knew instantly who he was; not by appearance but by name. The Zoldyck’s and their history had been relayed to her by Chrollo some time ago and she’d always thought the Zoldyck’s and the Phantom Troupe were similar. Both were a group of thieves; one stole lives while the other stole riches. 

“Right.” Jun replied.  
Killua glanced over at her, “What’s your name?”  
“Jun.”  
“That’s a pretty name!” The fishing rod boy exclaimed. “Oh! Mine’s Gon. Gon Freecss.”   
She smiled, “Thanks, yours almost sounds like mine.”  
“It does, huh?” Gon smiled.  
Killua narrowed his eyes at Jun, “Wait, weren’t you wi—”

All of a sudden, Jun’s world was filled with artificial darkness and the ground beneath her was wet and it was moving. No… they were being carried. Gon’s screaming let her know she wasn’t alone, but the tips of her fingers couldn’t figure out the texture… until the smell hit her. 

“Ew!” She spat, breathing through her nose.   
Gon crouched stationary in one spot, “It smells horrible!”  
“Yeah. We were just eaten.” She started stomping in an attempt to make the animal spit them out, but to no avail.   
Killua had the same train of thought and was attacking the tongue with all his might, but thought of a better idea and opened up his backpack. He took out the can of soda Tonpa gave him earlier and ran to the back of the creature’s mouth. Well, the farthest he could go without falling down it’s esophagus. He popped the can and dumped it on his spot, throwing the rest of it down it’s throat. He jumped back, waiting for the taste to hit.

When it did, the trio were spat out onto a patch of land harshly and Gon caught a glimpse of the creature as it ran away. Jun was too busy figuring out how to get the saliva off of her shoes to be bothered looking at the amphibian and made her displeasure known with various swear words.

“That was a pretty big frog,” Gon said, sitting cross-legged. He looked over at Jun, “What’s the matter, Jun-san?”  
She wiped her hands on the grass, “It’s nothing, kid.” She mumbled.  
“How did we get out of there?” He wondered, aloud.  
Killua held up the empty soda can, “This.” His eyes were fixed on Jun, while she lackadaisically studied her fingernails.   
“Guess it saved us,” Gon replied.  
“I could’ve gotten out regardless,” Killua said.  
Gon nodded, “I’m worried about Kurapika and Leorio. We haven’t seen them since we got split up.”  
Killua stood up, skateboard in hand, “Don’t worry about them, it’s time to go.”

Gon followed after Killua but before he made too much distance, stopped in his tracks and turned back to see Jun walking in another direction.

“Come on, Jun-san!” Gon called, waving his arm in the air.

Jun looked over at him, her eyebrows raised at the proposition. She was unsure why he wanted her to travel with them. Protection? Maybe, he had gotten eaten by a frog. Wait no, his other friend saved them both from the animal. Advantage? To see what she could do? Jun was wrapped up in hypotheses that unfurled and developed in her head until her train of thought was forced to stop.

“Hurry up!” Gon said.  
Jun cut her losses and ran to meet the boy, curious to know what Hisoka saw in him. The two jogged side by side and made their way through the forest.  
*  
Hisoka was sure by now that Jun had gotten lost, but still couldn’t sense her aura, so he couldn’t do much to find her. The fog was too thick, the competition too unpredictable and besides he had a problem to deal with. Several men with weapons dressed in blue surrounded him in a circle and he wasn’t sure who he would kill first.

“I saw him last year,” one started, “I know you aren’t Hunter material.”  
Another brandished his weapon, “We’ll let you live if you promise not to take the Hunter Exam ever again.”  
“Sure,” Hisoka mused, noting their astonished faces. “When I pass this year, there’ll be no need for me to retake it.”  
“You think you’ll pass? Do you see this fog? It’s too thick!” Another added, “No one can tell where the main group went!”  
“Yeah, so we’ve all failed the exam!”

A chuckle came out of Hisoka’s mouth. “You aren’t any examiner of mine. Why not let me be the examiner… and I’ll judge whether you’re Hunter material or not?” 

He raised a hand, with a card in it as the rest of the them charged with full force. With a flick of his wrist and a spin, they’d all been cut down at the same time. Except for the leader, who wasn’t apart of the chargers. The red-haired menace turned to face him.

“Hm...”   
The man crawled away, in an attempt to leave, but fell flat on the ground when two cards made their home in the back of his head.  
Hisoka’s yellow eyes rolled over to spy two other contestants; one, a blonde boy with a bag, and another whose sole necktie was the only thing on his upper body. “So… do you want to play… examiner?”   
*  
Killua was sure they’d caught up with the main group and when he turned to look for his friend, he saw the boy wasn’t there. Jun however, walked over to stand next to him.   
“Where did he go?” Killua asked.  
Jun looked at him squarely, “Maybe he went to look for your other friends.”  
Killua’s suspicions were at an all-time high. “What are you talking about?”  
“Back there he mentioned a Kurapika and a Leorio.” She shrugged, “Maybe you weren’t listening.”  
Killua remembered the conversation, but he still didn’t let his guard down and looked back at the forest, wondering where his new friend was. The snake he was left with didn’t provide warm company.  
*  
Hisoka made his way towards the two, stalking them like the predator he was. With each step, he sized them up in his head and knew they weren’t a worthy match. His lust for blood however, had taken over his mind.

“Go!” The blonde boy yelled. 

Both of them bolted in opposite directions, leaving Hisoka bored and listless. He was about to take off, but a shadow was approaching him. A shadow with aura he recognized. When the form materialized past the fog, he cocked an eyebrow and put his arm akimbo.

“It’s not my fight, but I can’t run away!” The shirtless man said, charging Hisoka with a stick.  
Hisoka smirked, “I love that look on your face.”  
The man struck Hisoka and he disappeared into smoke, leaving the assailant confused. A hard object struck Hisoka’s cheek and he turned to see a small boy with a fish rod and a determined look.

“Interesting weapon.” Hisoka walked towards him. “Let me use it.”  
*  
Jun and Killua had arrived at the next exam site together in distrustful silence; Jun knew he suspected her of something and Killua knew she was an associate of the red-haired man, or at least knew him enough to talk to him, and that was enough to be suspicious of her. 

He found her sitting underneath a tree and decided to engage her. “How do you know that man?”  
“You approach a cute girl and all you do is ask her about another guy?” She wagged her finger sideways comically, “That’s not how you flirt, Killy-kun.”  
Killua’s facial expression fell flat and his eye started to twitch, “You know what I’m talking about.”  
“Do I? Does this man have a name?”  
Killua put his hands in his pocket, “You tell me.”

Jun was quiet for awhile until she turned over to lie down, “He’s nothing to worry about, so don’t.”  
“What can you tell me about him?” Killua pressed, unsatisfied with her answer.

Jun kept quiet and closed her eyes. Not soon after she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Pork x And x Eggs?

Jun rejoined Hisoka’s company and came to know that Gittarackur and Hisoka’s partnership hadn’t come to an end at the beginning like she thought; they were still working together. She was still bothered by the unnatural appearance he had, but ignored it for Hisoka’s sake. After Satotz bid them farewell, the rest of the group made their entrance into the Second Phase.

“I thought you’d died,” Hisoka said, walking into the grounds.   
Jun scoffed, “Your makeup’s still fresh… aw, you didn’t cry for me, Hiso-kun?” She laughed at his unfazed facial expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sticking around for much longer.”  
“That seems unlikely.” He replied.  
“Your lack of faith in me is heartbreaking.” She laughed. She’d learned to tune him out over the course of the exam, but his condescension in relation to her skills got to her. It would be her undoing if she played into his jabs, however.  
Hisoka shrugged, “We all skid by in some facet of our lives. For you that just happens to be combat. I’m not sure how you got into the Troupe, anyhow.”  
Gittarackur turned his head, which was no easy feat, to listen more closely to their conversation. 

“Just like you.”  
Hisoka looked at her in disbelief, “I’ve never seen you kill a fly.”  
“It was the only way to join,” she smirked.   
“I’ll just chalk it up to an executive decision.” He teased.  
Jun kept quiet and nodded, ignoring his snide remarks. His behavior was usually fair enough back at the hideout, but Jun figured the competitiveness of the competition heightened his lesser attributes.

“Welcome, to the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam!” A thin lady with green hair announced.   
Jun noted the size of the man behind her and wondered what their next task was to be. The large mansion and lawn made her think of a large barbecue and she was hungry. She knew however, that she wasn’t having fun.

“I’m Menchi!” The lady announced.  
The man behind her smiled, “I’m Buhara!

A weird sound rippled throughout the air and everyone around wondered what it was.   
“Oh, Buhara’s hungry.” Menchi stood up, “Seems the next challenge will be… cooking!”

Jun’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and she stymied a complaint. She wasn’t taught how to cook and most of her culinary experience involved warming up a meal and eating it. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard right?” Menchi asked. “Wrong! You must cook something to satisfy our palates. Being a Gourmet Hunter is a very important job.”  
“What are we supposed to make?” Someone asked.  
“Pork must be in your dish! Any pig from the forest is fine. You’ll only pass if we both think it’s delicious.” Buhara answered.  
Jun tapped her foot, annoyed at the chain of events thus far.  
“The exam’s over when we’re done eating.” Menchi added.  
“The Second Phase has now begun… start!” Buhara’s voice boomed. 

The rest of the contestants dashed off to find a pig suitable enough for cooking, but the trio merely walked after the rest of the horde. Jun was unsure of how to cook anything, let alone something as alien to her as pork. She’d only eaten once in her life at the encouragement of her Nen master, as it was one of his favorite forms of protein. She remembered eating it and immediately throwing it up, much to her master’s dismay, but oddly enough she loved pork flavored ramen. 

Noticing the small smile on her face, Hisoka decided to investigate, “What are you thinking about?”  
Jun’s eyes connected with his yellow gaze, yet she said nothing. The only noise between them was the ambiance of the area and Gittarackur’s ticking. 

I’ll find you, she thought, I have to.

 

After half an hour of hunting, the trio managed to catch and cook the ravenous pig. Jun managed to burn the pig completely, while Gittarackur and Hisoka’s creation resembled something of a leather good. However, after everyone managed to fail, the contestants started getting angry.

“I wasn’t having fun anyway,” Jun mumbled, in between Menchi’s angry lecturing. 

Jun watched as a contestant stupidly charged Menchi and before he could lay a hand on her, Buhara flicked him away. The lazy swat was enough to send him flying into a construction on the property. Jun chuckled at the sight and looked back over at the two Gourmet Hunters.

“That was unnecessary.” Menchi muttered.  
Buhara replied, “But you would’ve killed him, right?”  
“Basically.”

Jun raised her eyebrows at Menchi’s candor and looked upon her with new eyes. As Menchi continued to lay into the would-be Hunters, she juggled her knives in a circular motion. The spectacle enraptured Jun, as it was the most exciting thing she’d seen since she’d arrived to the Exam.

“Even if they don’t appreciate the art, is it not a bit much to fail the entire group of applicants?” A voice came from above. Jun spied an airship with the logo of the Hunter Association, but before she could focus on it for too long, an elderly man bolted down to their location, leaving a hole in the ground as he walked.

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” Menchi said, hastily, “Chairman Netero.”  
“I only choose to show my face when I need to,” he went on, “and it seems I chose the right time. Why did you choose to fail them all?”  
Menchi took a breath, “I got angry when one of them insulted Gourmet Hunters and I made the test harder than it needed to be.”  
“Ah, you knew the test was impossible.”  
“Yes...” Menchi’s voice trailed on.

Jun nudged Hisoka with her shoulder, “Is he a worthy opponent?”  
“I can’t tell,” Hisoka replied. “I’m beginning to think none of these so-called Hunters are.”  
“What, do you have a benchmark or something to measure them by?” Jun asked.  
Hisoka licked his lips, “Yes, of course. I also noticed his Ten isn’t impressive, it must’ve deteriorated over the years.”  
“Or he’s just suppressing it. He is the chairman for a reason.”  
“Well, you never know.”

Jun tuned back in to the conversation to know that the Second Phase would be redone, with Menchi still serving as an examiner but the condition was that Menchi had to participate as well. Jun was grieved to find out however, that the challenge still involved cooking and worse, boiled eggs.

“Chairman, can we take your airship to Split Mountain?” Menchi asked.  
“Split Mountain? Very well, this should be good.” He replied.

 

In less than an hour, they’d ascended to the mountain to find a cavern that Spider Eagle’s had decided to lay their eggs. Jun was confused on how to get them until she watched as Menchi dove head first into the split rock formation. She swung on a tight string and headed for the egg. Within 30 seconds, she was lifted back up by the updraft in the mountain.

“Ah, I’ve been waiting for something like this!” Jun turned to see Gon running towards the cavern. He waved his hand at her and beckoned with the other, “C’mon, Jun!” The rest of his group traveling after him with the same energy.  
She narrowed her eyes until she realized what he was doing, then she slipped her hand into Hisoka’s. The action caught him off guard, but he didn’t have much time to react as she dashed towards the edge of the cavern with him. 

“You count with!” Gon called, looking back at Jun.  
They both jumped off of the edge at the same time, “1… 2… 3!” Their voices in harmony and their hands in the air. 

“Alright!” Gon chimed.   
“Haha! This is pretty fun!” Jun exclaimed, noticing the curious expression on Hisoka’s face.  
They stared at each other much longer than necessary, not even noticing that their hands were still interlocked. A cheerful smile was spread across Jun’s face and Hisoka’s mind seemed to wander elsewhere as he was falling. Jun caught the string with her free hand and the swinging sensation brought Hisoka to his senses. 

The two of them hung there on the thread, in a mutual silence. Jun was still trying to figure out what the look on his face meant, while Hisoka was replaying the scene and sensation of her touch in his head again. Luckily enough for her, Jun caught Gon’s gaze and understood what he was trying to convey. She nodded in response and he turned back to face the wide cavern. As the seconds ticked past, Jun began to swing back and forth, causing the rest of the string’s inhabitants to sway with her. 

“Hey, stop shaking the string!” A scared voice from further down yelled.  
Jun ignored him and kept swinging, inadvertently causing the string to begin to break.  
Hisoka didn’t mind the danger, as he needn’t worry about falling. However, he continued to watch her endangering actions with new-found curiosity. Gon did the signal to Jun and she heeded.  
Jun had swung the string so hard that it broke, causing the others to fall with her. 

“Now!” Gon yelled and dropped from his own string, aiming for an egg. 

“Woohoo!” Jun yelled, diving for the egg. Her hand grasped one and soon enough the updraft carried them back up.   
After they’d landed back on the ground, Hisoka regarded her.

“Having fun?” He asked.  
Jun nodded, “Finally!”

 

The sun was setting and the rest of the candidates were now eating their eggs. Hisoka had a ravenous appetite at times and it showed. Jun found him sitting on the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling with his egg nowhere to be seen. She took a seat next to him then switched into a lying position.

“Did you enjoy it at least?” She laughed, holding her head on her hands.  
He laughed softly, “Yeah, I did.” 

Jun was unaware that he wasn’t referring to the egg.


	6. Airship x Blues

“How do I know that man...” she repeated to herself, staring outside of the window. 

The sky was dark and there wasn’t much to see, besides stars and a few violet clouds. However, Jun couldn’t take her mind off of the simple but leading question Killua asked her before. It was mainly because she didn’t truly know Hisoka at all.

She sighed and leaned up against the window, her back cooled off by the glass. When she looked around, her eyes fell on a studious Hisoka; he was intently staring at his hands. Jun observed him as she replayed various moments with him in her head. Although he was further down the hallway from her, he still felt close.

There was that time he’d bothered Chrollo into a game of cards, which Jun was dragged into. Then another time where Hisoka had upset Nobunaga so much that he nearly destroyed the last hideout. She chuckled at the memory and instantly regretted it as it caused Hisoka to look for the owner of the sound. His eyes instantly fell on Jun and they stared at each other; neither of their faces revealed a telling expression.

Again he wondered how he wasn’t able to sense her aura; he didn’t believe that anyone could hide their Zetsu from him that well. Jun noticed that his face didn’t hold the mix of mischievousness and superiority she’d come to know; he looked conflicted. She’d never known him to not be sure in all things.

“What’s wrong?”   
He leaned up against the glass, “What makes you assu...” he chuckled at her annoyed expression. “Nothing, Jun-chan.”  
Her eyes widened as she’d never heard him speak so sincerely before.

However, she didn’t bask in it long as he straightened up and his usual annoyed expression formed once more. Standing up straight, he turned around and walked away. “You should get some rest. Worrying about the next phase will only make you perform worse than you already have.”  
“Competition is all that matters to you, isn’t it?” Jun’s fist was balled and it took all she had to contain herself.  
“Mostly.” Hisoka chimed, completely out of sight. “Goodnight.”

Jun stood shaking in silence until she heard a familiar noise; the sound of ticking. She turned around to see Gittarackur standing behind her, his cryptic smile still plastered on his face. They looked at one another, a mixture of sizing each other up and making observations. Jun still couldn’t figure out who or what this man was, however she could tell that he thought the same thing. She nodded and he nodded back and soon both were on their separate ways.


	7. The x Insult x In x Protection

Another day passed and the candidates were well into Phase 3. The “tower of rocks”, as Jun called it, was of no interest to her and for once she was thankful for Hisoka’s eccentric friend. He disappeared however, soon after giving them the directions. She’d watched him descend into a farther platform and hadn’t seen him since. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka and Jun followed the guide Gittarackur gave them and were well on their way to exiting the rocky tower. They hadn’t made much small talk since last night, something Jun was grateful for. 

They came upon a wall until it lifted up and showcased another room. Hisoka looked down and sure enough, another platform was underneath his foot. He raised an eyebrow at the sight and used his Hatsu to feel out any inhabitants. When he found that the room was occupied, he started off again with Jun right behind him.

The room was dark until Hisoka stepped in. It had two staircases with blood red candles lit one by one, the air was heavy and dank, deterioration clung to the stone and a burly man sat in between the staircases on the floor. Jun figured it was another challenge, but as it wasn’t mentioned to them beforehand, she didn’t know what to expect. The door shut behind them and a green glow befell the room.

“It’s been quite the wait, but you’re here,” the man started, “Hisoka.”  
Jun eyed the two men curiously in an effort to try to guess at what was going on. Hisoka showed no signs of wanting to offer an explanation, instead he stood still and listened to him.

“I’m not an examiner this year, so I can carry out what I’m meant to.” He grunted, rising to his feet. “Since last year’s exam, the only thing I could think about was killing you.” He brandished two blades, “It’s time to get revenge for my scars!”  
Hisoka smirked, “Your scars are evidence that you weren’t worthy of being an examiner. Don’t put that on me.”

Jun watched as he twirled his knives and noted the grotesque scars on his face; they led from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks. She tried not to imagine what happened between the two of them. Jun got into a fighting position, with the only weapon being her fists, and noted the fiery glare in her opponent’s eyes.

“Stay back, girl!” The man growled, “This isn’t your fight!” He began to furiously spin his blades around then tossed them in the air, only to reveal two more blades.  
Hisoka kept his gaze forward, “He’s right. Stay out of this.”  
“For what?” She shot back. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Before she could dodge them, a quartet of cards nailed Jun to the wall, with a thump. She tried to get out of the hold, but Hisoka’s Nen on the objects were unusually strong and she realized he’d placed a condition on them.   
“You’re an ass, you know that?!” She shouted. 

“Come on!” The man yelled, throwing his blades at Hisoka.   
Hisoka took a step, then flipped forward, twisting in between the free space the blades left. He regained his footing and anticipated the raging man. He jumped with the two blades aimed for Hisoka’s face, he took a slash and Hisoka feinted him out, jumping backwards. Two blades were aiming for him from behind and Jun watched as he back flipped out of their course, or so he thought. She rolled her eyes, always thinking he had a flair for the dramatic, until she saw that the blades actually hit him; cutting his side and shoulder. 

“Idiot.” She mumbled. 

The disgraced examiner threw his knives in the air again and caught the other blood tipped blades. He angled the others towards Hisoka again, but Hisoka dodged them and somersaulted into a handstand. Hisoka continuously dodged the blades, trying to ignore the man’s incessant rambling. Jun noted that he moved fluidly, almost as if made of water; she also noted he was bleeding freely. 

“I’ll cut you from every angle! Dodging all of these is impossible!”

Hisoka dodged them again and watched as the man charged him. He threw two of his knives with all his force but stood back aghast when he’d seen that Hisoka caught them. 

“These knives were a nuisance,” Hisoka said, coyly licking the blade. “I did well to stop them.” He started forward, spinning the blades incredibly fast. “It wasn’t too hard to stop you, but I do love your needless trying.”

Jun noticed what he was going to do and didn’t know if she should speak out against, or even if he’d listen. He was completely still in his stature and pose, a tell-tell sign that he was about to murder someone.

“Hisoka...” she muttered. She watched as the man’s head flew off and his body was left standing. The carcass fell forward and the candles were immediately extinguished. Jun felt the cards leave her presence and she slid down the wall, looking at the newly formed tears and rips they’d caused her. 

He tossed the knives to the ground and eyes the corpse with distaste. “A waste of energy.”  
“Why’d you do that?” Jun walked to join him.   
“Because he was annoying.”   
Jun stood with an indignant glare, “No. Why’d you keep me back?”  
“He would’ve done away with you in an instant, or do you desire an early death?” He shook his head. “It had nothing to do with you. It would’ve been for naught.”  
She stood with her arms crossed, eying his wounds. A bitter laugh escaped her mouth, “You were protecting me? You didn’t even protect yourself.”  
“Come along, Jun.” He taunted, heading towards the door.   
“Shut up,” she grumbled. 

The door lifted to reveal another area, this one more well-lit than the previous, was larger but still had the same rank smell.

“Applicant #44, Hisoka and applicant #88, Jun, are the first to pass the Third Phase.” A voice, that Jun deemed robotic, said. “Total time, six hours and seventeen minutes.”

“What would you do without me?” He asked.  
Jun walked off towards the farthest part of the room, intending on taking a seat when she got there. “Go on as usual.”  
“And what’s usual?”  
“Surviving.”


	8. Jekyll x And x Hyde

With the Third Phase over, the applicants headed to another exam site on a ferry, guided by an exam official named Khara. Out of the box that lied outside of the tower, Jun had drawn #67 and didn’t bother to find out who Hisoka had gotten. The ride was smooth and the water clear, but the tension in the air made it hard for Jun to enjoy it. Everywhere she walked, potential Hunters sneered in her direction or outwardly rebuked her presence, with the exception of Gon’s group. She wasn’t entirely sure why the rest were angry, but stuck with Gittarackur and Hisoka out of familiarity. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Hisoka was leaning on the protective railing of the boat, looking out into the wide open waters. “I see you’re still wearing your badge number.”  
“Yeah,” Jun leaned with her back up against it, “trying to make this a little more fun than it already is.”   
“Endless chase for fun,” he chuckled, “and I’m endlessly searching for a stronger opponent. Seems we’re more alike than you realize, Jun-kun.”  
Gittarackur’s eyes slowly swiveled over to observe Jun and once they landed on her they didn’t move elsewhere.  
Jun shook her head, “Nope. You’ve made the mistake of underestimating others too many times for that to make sense.”  
“If you’re stronger than you say you are,” Hisoka whispered and initiated his Ren, “prove it.”

Jun felt a wave of murderous intent wash over her and it was cold and gripping, as if frozen hands had grabbed her my the biceps. It made Jun feel reckless, like she wanted to kill everyone around her and Hisoka was no exception. She hadn’t moved a muscle and Gittarackur was sure she’d go mad if Hisoka exposed her to his aura any longer. The frenzy of anger that danced around in her head became so troubling, that she instinctively reached for Hisoka’s throat. The action was stopped however, when her arms were caught.

Gittarackur’s speed would’ve impressed Jun, if she wasn’t feeling so destructive, yet he held her arms in place, preventing her from engaging in a fight with Hisoka. In Gittarackur’s mind, he was protecting everyone from Jun, while Hisoka was of the mind to kill her if she tried anything. The silent man had the opportunity to witness Jun fight and knew the ending result wasn’t pretty. 

Jun was breathing heavily and her tunnel vision on Hisoka served to only amuse him. The other passengers on the bus hadn’t even noticed the almost altercation or Hisoka’s aura, as he focused it intently and only on her. 

Jun shook herself out of Gittarackur’s grip and resumed her original position, albeit silently. Hisoka watched her with slit eyes, resembling a cat observing his prey. He merely turned his head back towards the water and closed his eyes. 

 

Two hours later, the boat reached Zevil Island. Khara explained to them that every passenger would exit one at a time at two minute intervals. She notified the rest of the applicants, that because Hisoka and Jun finished at the same time, that they’d be the first to depart. The rest of the passengers thought the idea was dangerous for Jun, especially since she still wore her number tag. However, they were surprised to find that Hisoka didn’t think to attack her and the two walked calmly into the forest together.

“What you did on the boat,” Jun started, her voice flat, “don’t do that again.”  
Hisoka grinned, “Considering how Gittarackur had to hold you back, I’d think you’d be wise to take your own advice.”

They were deeper into the forest now, with sunlight slipping through the canopy and the sounds of the island’s fauna creeping into their ears. The two were walking in a stiff silence, neither looked at each other, their gazes fixed steadily on the path in front of them. Jun recounted the feeling of Hisoka’s aura; the lust for killing that inhabited it. She guessed he’d make a formidable opponent with all that rage built up inside, but she had no intent on fighting him.

Their pleasant walk and silent talk ended abruptly when a tree toppled over in front of Jun. Her Hatsu trailed out, noticing Hisoka’s presence had vanished; his considerably strong In was something she didn’t expect. Furthermore, nothing happened after the tree fell and with Gyo she noted that there weren’t any traps around, but she still proceeded with caution as Hisoka was sneaky.

Hopefully he’s gone, she thought, hopping over the tree. As her feet touched the ground, a brute force connected with her palm.

Jun held Hisoka’s foot in her hand, though the impact sent her skidding back in a newly formed trail, dirt and grass uprooted around her feet. Flexing her arms, she threw him towards the other side of the forest, but he recovered quickly with an aerial somersault and landed swiftly on his feet.  
“What do you want?!” She yelled, through clenched teeth. Hisoka dashed towards her and with a flick of his hand a flurry of cards flew towards her. Dodging the various suits of royalty, she moved her head to the side and narrowly missed a card aimed for her eye. When she turned back to face his path, he’d already made it to her. 

Jun blocked his chain of kicks, swipes and punches and found an opening. She snaked her arm around his neck and threw him towards the ground. Once more, cards rained down, pinning her to the ground. Hisoka got up, a look of raging excitement on his face and channeled his Ko into his hands and formed a spigot gesture. He aimed for her face, but she moved her head, making as much of the constricted space as she could. His attacks adhered to a pattern but the beat was off, due to the shock of her skill. 

‘It is the defensive who has the upper advantage against people like him, or didn’t you know that by now?’ Chrollo’s voice seemed to echo throughout her head.

Jun’s Ken flared high enough to destroy Hisoka’s nailing cards, but died down as fast it was generated. She put her hands above her head and kicked him in the abdomen with both feet, launching him towards a tree. Jumping backwards, she watched as Hisoka’s shock turned to amazement. His hands grasped hold of a branch and with the momentum Jun generated, he swung around and landed at the bottom.

“Impressive.” He chuckled. “But it wasn’t enough.”  
She tilted her head slightly with narrowed eyes and thought him mad. Jun felt a quickening of air pass near her neck and she knew he was behind her. She ducked and caught his hand, digging her feet deep into the dirt to hold her position. A frustrated look washed over his face and Hisoka’s eyes were reduced to slits.

“Stop it, Hi—” her voice was cut off and her feet dangled in the air.  
Hisoka’s grip tightened relentlessly and he cracked a bitter smile. “I was right; executive decision.”   
Jun managed to pry off three of his fingers, but his grip only got tighter. As she struggled to get out of his smothering grip, she noticed the taunting look in his eyes; not the playful Hisoka she’d come to know in the Troupe. 

Focusing all her aura into her foot, she kicked Hisoka in his stomach, hearing an audible thump and she fell to the ground. She heard a loud crunch of a sound and heaved to regain her breath. When she looked up, she saw Hisoka embedded in the trunk of a tree, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. His expression wasn’t an easy one to decipher, but she noticed the look in his eyes had changed. She didn’t care to see how he was doing and soon got to her feet. 

‘I never want to have to see you display your talents either.’ 

Jun stood still, trying to push the memory of her conversation with the Troupe leader out of her head. Her line of sight was still locked with Hisoka’s, but she didn’t have the capacity to deal with him passively. Looking over her shoulder, she made sure Gittarackur wasn’t around as she didn’t want to encounter anyone else after her spat with Hisoka. With a final glare at her acquaintance, she sprinted off deeper into the forest.

He chuckled to himself and got down from the tree, “Perhaps… I was wrong.”  
*  
Hisoka sat underneath a shady oak tree, biding his time. The sun had begun to lazily make it’s way out of the sky, and it’s ember rays finally began to die down. He replayed his fight with Jun over and over in his head, trying to remember every minute detail and every move she made. He thought it was worth noting that none of her moves were made in hesitation, but that she also wasn’t fighting at full force. The idea confused him; she seemed to have potential and was stronger than he realized, so why didn’t she fight her hardest?

His eyes widened when another intrusive thought slipped into his mind.

She didn’t even use her Nen…, he bit his lip and stared at the ground. Or she did and I didn’t sense it. I’ll have to see more.

Brushing the topic out of his mind, he shifted in his seat and decided to call out the person who’d been following him. 

“Come on out,” he stood up. “You’ve been there for quite some time.” He made his way towards the bush, throwing out mirthless taunts at every turn.

Suddenly, a man wielding a spear popped up. “I’m to be your opponent.”  
“Oh?” Hisoka said, watching the man walk up to face him.

The spear-wielder attaked, but Hisoka dodged it and all follow-up attacks easily. They seemed to skip around in a dance of sorts in the clearing, with Hisoka not bothering to lift a finger to strike back at the offender. The man let out a roar and swiped horizontally at Hisoka; the latter jumped out of the way and the tree behind him was cut down, falling backwards and shaking out all birds that’d taken refuge in it’s branches. Hisoka watched man heave and gasp for breath. 

“Why are you dodging me?”   
Hisoka stood with an arm akimbo, “You’ll die eventually. The number of butterflies already tells me that your wounds are critical. There’s no need for me to interfere with nature. Even if that entails granting you the dignity of a warrior’s death.”  
The spear-wielder fell to his knees, weak from his wounds. “If you get it, then why not fight me?!”  
“Fighting you would be akin to fighting a skeleton.” Hisoka waked over to the previously upright oak tree and sat on it’s trunk. “See you.”

The man let out one last battle cry and charged Hisoka. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a siege of needles. He froze in his stance and fell backwards. 

“Sorry about that. I got sloppy and he ran.” Gittarackur said, walking towards the oak trunk bench.   
Hisoka closed his eyes, “Lying does not a truth teller make,” he chuckled. “You gave him one final wish, huh?”  
“I felt bad for him.” Gittarackur replied, standing beside Hisoka.   
“There’s no reason in pitying people who serve no purpose.” He replied.   
Gittarackur shrugged, “It’s not like you haven’t done it before; walking away from people before killing them.”  
“Standards. I’m not interested in sparing the lives of people who don’t matter.” Hisoka said. “Did you have his badge?”  
“Here,” Gittarackur tossed another to him, “I had others so I didn’t need it. Where’s Jun?”

“Somewhere.” Hisoka traced the badge in his hand, thinking about their fight. “Tell me, did you know her from before?”  
Gittarackur began to take the needles out of his head and his cranium and face began to morph.   
“An interesting thing to see,” Hisoka mused.  
Gittarackur’s ebony hair fell down his back, “It hurts, y’know and about Jun… well, we had a contract for her.”  
“On or from?” Hisoka asked.  
Gittarackur began to dig in the ground, “On. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but my father killed a member of your Troupe and fought your leader. His other target was Jun.”  
Hisoka raised an eyebrow, “Why didn’t he kill her?”  
“He couldn’t.” Gittarackur responded. 

She does have a penchant for the defensive, Hisoka thought, maybe she dodged him for the duration of their fight.

Gittarackur settled into his hole, peeking out of it like a rodent, “I’m sleeping until the deadline. Good luck.” He covered up the top of the hole and disappeared.   
*  
The moon was hanging in the sky, it’s crescent shining down on the forest. She’d gotten her target’s badge too easily. The young woman was found paralyzed from a neurotoxin. Jun collected the badge and went about her way, annoyed at the series of events that’d taken place. 

Pushing the thoughts of Hisoka out of her mind, she wandered into a pathway made of dirt. She sensed the presence of others around her, but none of them were threatening. She tossed the badge up and down in her hand, wondering why she let herself be convinced by Hisoka to take the exam. He promised her it’d be fun, but the only fun experience she had involved diving into a cavern. Yet the diving wasn’t what made it so.

He’s so weird… always going on about the perfe—

Jun’s thoughts were interrupted by the same murderous aura Hisoka emitted on the boat, this time it was much more erratic and a complete feeling of dread and anxiety washed over her. She continued walking, wondering who had the misfortune of causing it. Scaling a tree, she found a wide enough branch and leaned back on the trunk. 

Her eyelids fell and she was soon asleep.


	9. The Girl x Who Played x Atlas

_the past — some years ago_

A wanderer and for some time too. That’d been her story. 

Well, not completely, but almost. 

From city to city, without any type of alliance. Not that she needed one.

However, life could be very lonely, especially since she’d all but been abandoned by her family. They didn’t bluntly say she wasn’t allowed around, but they’d cut her off completely from finances and communication. Every letter went unopened, every call unanswered. For two straight months she sent floral arrangements of all kind that contained their favorite flowers, but each time they’d find their way back to her. And if they were feeling a little dramatic, they’d cut the flowers off at the stalks, leaving her with green stems and nothing else. 

They’d taught her that they didn’t want her and she didn’t want them either. 

It was that lesson that inspired her to go back to her birthplace, in order to see if there was any sort of work. She was raised in that area for 6 years, which was far too long for anyone, but just short enough to learn the tricks of the trade and how life was. 

When she arrived in the junkyard city, the chill of home crawled slowly up her skin. Having not been back in more than a decade, the city still looked the same but felt completely different. Maybe because she was free from her shackles, maybe because she’d had a taste of other people’s take on normalcy.

She didn’t bother stop by any stores, none of them were worth going to, but when she used to live here she could only hope to afford something to eat at most once a day. She’d developed different standards, because that’s what you do when you’re uprooted.

Her feet carried her to the spot, almost instinctively, but she’d been guided by a vagrant and his drunken directions paid off. The building was large and luminous and offered shade from the sweltering sun. She walked up to the front door but cursed herself when she formed a fist to knock. 

You’re not apart of that world anymore, she thought, you never were.

In an overcompensating move, she ripped the door open and entered through, leaving the door ajar. The walls were a hopeless shade of gray and a light from a ceiling lamp seemed to flicker on beat. There were signs of vandalism, graffiti all over the walls, various stains covering the ground, dust from outside had blown in and even specks of blood. 

“Sanitary...” she mumbled. 

Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and sensed for any other lifeforms in the area and found there was a small group on the fourth floor. She made her way towards a stairwell and dashed up the steps, making sure to be as quiet as possible. When she felt their presence grow stronger, her excitement only heightened. She was just outside the door that led to the fourth floor proper, until a voice she related to a reed spoke out.  
“Take another step and I’ll split you, starting from the crown down.”  
Looking around, she didn’t see anyone and figured he was hiding out in a higher stairway. “Oh? Is that how you treat new hires?” She tried to put aside the distress she felt from not being able to notice his aura, but something in her said he wouldn’t attack.  
“New hire, eh?” He mumbled, still hidden. “There ain’t any vacancies.”  
“I can make one.”

A snort was heard and the owner of the voice revealed himself. He was a slender man and small in stature. He wore a black leather cloak that covered the lower half of his face and on it was a decorated skull. He stood leaning on his right foot, both hands in his pockets and she could tell he was sizing her up.

“Haha, you want to join? Amusing.” His scrutinizing eyes noticed everything; from her straight shoulders, lifted chin and easy-going disposition. She definitely had airs about her and anyone from Meteor City knew you didn’t act like that unless you came from somewhere better. Forget if she killed a member, she didn’t belong with them anyway. Not to him.

“What’s so wrong with that?” She asked, a hint of honey in her words.  
He scoffed, “’Cause you don’t belong here.”

“Let her in, Feitan.” 

The voice didn’t come from the stairwell, but the room the man newly identified as Feitan prevented her from entering. Small thoughts of, ‘How did he hear us?’ and ‘Am I in over my head?’, swirled in her mind; she’d already blundered twice. One, not noticing the person in the stairwell and two, not knowing they were being listened in on.

She offered Feitan a small grin of victory and he shut his eyes in frustration. However, she couldn’t help but wonder what face the smooth and assured voice belonged to.

Must be their leader, she thought.

Feitan opened the door and walked through, completely disregarding the etiquette she’d grown used to. She pushed the intruding thought out of her mind, in an effort to try and be her old self; which was someone else entirely. She entered and came face to face with the group of legend. To her, they didn’t look like much; a rag-tag team of people. But she didn’t count them out, as she knew real power lied in the outliers.

They sat scattered throughout the run down room and regarded her with varying degrees of interest. By her count there were only 12 members, all of them more different than the next. She wasn’t finished observing but she stopped in her tracks when her gaze fell on him. 

His hair gelled back and black, with ears that held green orbs. His defined chest was partly covered by a long black cloak and his eyes. She couldn’t tell if they were brown or black, but anyhow they were engrossed in a book. In the middle of his forehead was a tattoo of a cross; she thought it grim. He hadn’t looked up once at the girl but he was curious to meet her.

“It was brave of you to sneak in here.” A lady with red hair started. “Did you plan on stealing from the greatest thieves in the world?”  
A large and burly man laughed, his laughter like a roar, “Only a fool would do somethin’ dumb like that. She doesn’t want an early death… or do you, girl?”

“My name is Jun.” 

The book reader looked up for the first time and saw her; a medium height, with a somewhat small frame, long dark brown hair and sharp eyes.  
The large man growled, “I’ll call you whatever the he—”  
“It’s okay, Uvo.” The book reader, interjected. He continued to observe her, wondering what powers she possessed. He couldn’t tell where she was from, but he knew she wasn’t weak. Jun wasn’t surprised to figure out he was the leader; he had a charm about him.  
Uvo crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall next to a thin man with a sword. He muttered something in the man’s ear but Jun couldn’t hear.

“So, why are you here?” A man... no boy, Jun couldn’t tell which, asked. His smile and happy disposition stuck out like a sore thumb in the current environment.  
“Maybe a job?” A girl with big glasses asked. “No, can’t be that… but I wonder if it’ll be as fun as the last...”  
A stone-faced man laughed, “That one was almost too easy.”  
“We got a good pay day out of it,” said a girl with pink hair.  
“It was better than nothing.” The bespectacled girl replied.

“Answer the question, Jun.” Uvo taunted, chuckling quietly to himself.  
“Sure,” she looked squarely at the book reader, “I want to join.”  
The red head merely looked the stranger over, unable to feel out her true intentions.  
A member that was smaller than Feitan spoke up, “Interesting.”  
“For what reason? Someone like you couldn’t have stolen anything a day in their life.” The voice belonged to a man with a scarred face and stretched earlobes. “You’re from the Mafia aren’t you?”

The question was simple but the response was immense; everyone in the room seemed to have released their aura in an attempt to dissuade her from attacking them and intimidate. The feeling of their combined auras was nauseating and dizzying; her world seemed to sway from side to side without any plans of stopping. Jun stood firm in her physical misery, but didn’t know for how much longer she could take it. 

“Let me skin her first,” Feitan’s eyes were transfixed on her. “I’m sure it’d fetch a good price. There’s interest, that one guy… remember?”  
Uvo nodded, “It’d send a good message.”  
“She won’t be skinned.” The book reader set his book aside and approached Jun slowly, letting the feeling settle in nice and deep between her skin. He stood in front of her, enraptured in an indignant gaze that felt all too familiar. It felt like an eternity, him staring into her eyes, taking note of her lack of weapons. He smirked.

“Alright.”

The aura dissipated immensely and Jun fell to her knees, vomiting a mix of blood and acid. The murky color pooled on the floor and the spectacle was made all the more humiliating with the sound of Uvo’s raucous laughter.

The book reader sat back down on his seat, picking his book back up, “Don’t skin her until I say so, but you can torture her for no more than 4 hours.”  
“W-what..?” She muttered to herself, staring at her bodily fluid.  
Feitan’s eyes widened then formed into pleased slits and he appeared next to Jun faster than she expected. “Come along now little girl,” he grabbed her by the hair, “time to have some fun.”  
“Let me go!” Jun thrashed and tried to pry his fingers from her hair, but he only switched to his other hand when his other slipped. She was being carried out of the room when she stared intently at the book reader, “All I wanna do is join and I’ll fight you if I have to!”

A beat passed and the entire room was silent and focused on Jun. Even Feitan had to stop his path of menace. Jun slipped out of Feitan’s grip and just as she did, the book reader appeared in front of her, as if he’d teleported. 

“Did you mean that?” He didn’t blink.  
“Yes.”  
His eyes widened, “Even if you died?”  
“I wouldn’t.”  
He put his arm out as if to display something, “Pick a member.” 

Jun’s eyes scanned the room and fell on a man with short cropped hair. His height was about 6 feet and his build was fairly muscular. For the duration of the meeting he hadn’t spoken a word to her or anyone else for that matter and ultimately decided he didn’t care about the situation.  
“Him.”  
The book reader followed her line of sight, “Yutunova, she’s picked you.”  
Yutunova walked towards them, his hands in his pockets. “Well let’s make this quick.”

The book reader regarded Jun one last time before he walked back over to his spot. The rest of the Troupe members stood and waited for one of them to attack first. Jun let him walk towards her, counting each step he took. She’d developed a pattern in his head and knew he would leap from his left foot first. All she had to do was wait. 

Right.  
Left.  
Right.  
Left.  
Right. 

He launched from his area and blitzed her, but Jun anticipated his attack and barred her arms. With Nen holding her feet in place, she steadied herself and caught Yutunova off guard with a punch to the face. It sent him flying across the room into a stack of assorted items; a singular knife streaked past her cheek, but she dodged it easily, keeping her eyes on him. 

“Lucky hit,” Uvo grumbled.

Jun waited for him to make a move, favoring the defensive as she wasn’t able to predict any of his abilities and didn’t want to reveal her own. Sure enough, he sprinted towards her again and she locked into the place. He aimed for her face and she barred her arms again, but at the last moment he feinted her out and kicked her with full force in her chest. The action caused the tendons in Jun’s knees to move grotesquely; they quickly elongated due to the force of the hit and her knees went back into place violently.

“Shit.” She muttered, dodging a succession of kicks. 

He got her to stop using Nen to secure her feet and she ran around the room, dodging his attacks. An array of knives greeted her when she looked up, but missed them and came face-to-face with Yutunova.

“Finish her off already, damnit!” Uvo yelled, shaking the room with a hit to the wall. “I’m getting hungry.”  
“Didn’t you just eat an hour ago?” The skinny man with the sword asked.

Yutunova punched her across the face with brass knuckles and she instantly felt heavy, like an anchor. Jun recovered and blocked his other attacks until his fist connected with her stomach; the familiar heavy feeling became worse. Jun felt like her muscles wanted to stop moving and her aura did nothing to protect her from his attacks.

“Feeling heavy?” Yutunova taunted, eying his knuckles. “That’s my Hatsu: Shisha no jūryō.” He tried to punch her again, but she narrowly moved out of the way. “You’re carrying the weight of every person I’ve killed.” He kicked her square in the chest again, earning a grunt. “And the weight gets heavier and heavier.”

I’m not losing, she thought, I can’t.

With her speed greatly reduced, he landed two more punches that caused her to fall to the ground. She wasn’t able to get up. Wincing at the crushing weight, she saw the waste she’d thrown up as a result of their combined aura baring down on her and the sight served as a source of rage. Her muscles shuddered and her joints showed signs of dislocating, but Jun managed to lift herself to all-fours.

“Beg for mercy and I’ll kill you quick.” Yutunova offered, crouching down next to her. He watched as she crawled over towards her vomit, “Going to die in your own mess? Seems beneath you.”  
“Ugh!” She roared. Jun reached the puddle and tried to make herself stand, but found it was too painful. With each passing moment she spent on the ground, her shoulders were more at risk for completely dislocating and her hip joints too. Tears welled in her eyes at the sensation; she felt as if she couldn’t breathe and her muscles were on fire. 

“Come over… here,” she mumbled.  
Yutunova narrowed his eyebrows, “Takin’ me up on my offer?”  
The book reader continued to observe the situation, unsure of what she was doing.  
Jun barely nodded her head, but the action was enough to make her cry out in pain again. “Ah!” She heaved painfully and her chest felt on fire. “Hurry, please!”  
“At least you learned your lesson.” Yutunova taunted, crouching down next to her. “Never underestimate your opponent.”  
“Exactly.” 

Jun used Ko and focused all the Nen in her head and neck then headbutted Yutunova in his stomach. A wave of blood covered her hair and clothes and a muted scream was heard. Pain and fire rippled down her spine, but it was worth catching him off guard. She followed up with a hit-and-grip combo to the throat, bringing him closer to her; she gouged one of his eyes when she saw him attempting to use his knuckledusters again. The weapons enraged her and she slammed his head down in her own vomit, bashing it in repeatedly until blood, waste and brain mixed to become one; forming a nasty soup of sorts. The smile that formed on her face was disconcerting to Uvo; she enjoyed the mindless activity too much.

Crunch. 

Both Jun’s shoulders fell out of place, elevating the skin on her shoulders in a morbid way, yet she continued to shove his head into the ground. Which caused her shoulder bones to jut up and down with each successive move. All of the Troupe members were surprised to see her victory, but the effect soon waned away; it was the sight of her current actions that renewed their shock.

Kromk.

Her hip joints shifted upwards and she let her lower body fall in an effort to lessen the discomfort. She let out her pain in a succession of breaths and grit teeth; her overkill a result of personal insecurities and a painful past. 

“Stop.” He held her hands firmly in his own, making sure not to mess over her shoulders. “That’s enough.”  
Jun was silent, lost in the mess she’d made, wondering why anyone would think of such a painful ability. The weight still crushed her; even in death the weight never left the user. It was a curse that she didn’t know how to exorcise. 

The book reader’s arms locked around her waist and he picked her up easily; the weight afflicted only the cursed. He carried her in his arms and walked towards the stairwell in a pathway of silence. Nobody else had the gall to speak.

“Machi,” he finally said. “Come with me.”  
“Right.” The pink haired girl appeared by his side quickly… or had she been there the entire time? Jun couldn’t figure out which. The world turned sideways, all of its surrounding sounds disappeared and her sight blackened from the outside in. She tried to focus on the ceiling above, the crushing feeling combined with the sensation of being carried sent her mind into panic; she felt like a floating 4 ton weight. 

The world was blacker now and the last thing she saw was the book reader’s equally black eyes.


	10. The x Loyal Dragon's x Secrets

The fourth phase of the exam was over and the rest of the remaining candidates made their home on the Hunter’s Association airship. Jun saw Hisoka around the ship, but didn’t acknowledge him and continued on her way, making sure to be as far away as she could from him. Hisoka merely smirked at the action and spoke to Gittarackur as a substitute. In total, eleven contestants made it to the end. Jun was left to wrangle her thoughts, unsuccessfully, until she bumped into another contestant. 

“Watch where you’re going!” The loud girl pushed Jun back, which sent her into a window.  
“The hell?” She mumbled. Jun regained her footing and walked after the girl, grabbing her shoulder. Jun turned her around and punched her square in the face, “Don’t touch me.”  
The offender wiped the saliva off the corner of her mouth and tackled Jun, aiming a bombardment of punches towards her face. Jun grabbed and held her wrists, but this did nothing to stop the girl as she spit on Jun and tried to bite her face.  
“What the hell!?” Jun hit the girl in the nose with her own hand and kicked her off through her stomach. “Leave me alone.”

A dazed laugh came from the girl who was now leaning back on the ground, “Wait a minute, you’re that girl who hangs with pinhead and the clown. Are those your bodyguards? You aren’t that strong.” She stood up and dusted herself off, with a smug grin on her face. “Not sure how you’re going to get past the next phase.”  
“Nice to meet you, too.” Jun shot back, turning on her heel and walking away.  
“Why don’t you forfeit now? It’ll take away the humiliation.” The taunting went on. “Your beloved Hisoka won’t have to see how weak you are.”  
“What’s your name?” Jun stopped walking.  
She smiled, “Luka Borello.”  
“Well, Luka… you’ll have to do better than that to make me mad.”  
“I don’t think so,” Luka’s voice trailed off, evidence she was leaving the scene.

Jun shook her head at the altercation and was left alone again with her thoughts. The encounter left her wondering why Luka was so intent in getting under her skin, but she couldn’t figure out why; she’d barely laid an eye on her throughout the exam. Her eyes trailed the smooth floor, glancing at the reflected lighting. 

The airship ride seemed to drag on and in return, Jun felt lethargic. Searching for a room, she found her way towards the boarding section of the ship; from taking a few flight of stairs and trailing down several hallways. She’d found an area she was sure no one had been through and surveyed the hallway. There were several doors on either side, all closed and with no external sign that they were occupied or unoccupied, Jun went in guessing. She chose the door closest to her and opened it up.

Jun saw a man’s bare back and her eyes widened in surprise, thankful that he wore a towel around his waist. “Oh, sorry!”  
“Hm?” He turned around and his amber eyes opened slightly. “Well, I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me, let alone see me.”  
Her eyebrows raised, shocked at the sight before her. “I-I...” She’d never seen him outside of his usual makeup and hair. Jun didn’t mind stealing glances at his body; she wasn’t one to play shy.  
“Like what you see?” He walked towards her, a coy smile on his face. When he stopped, he stood a foot in front of her with a hand on his hip.  
“I was looking for a room is all.” Jun’s words made her sound like she wanted to leave, however her feet were planted firmly in the ground. She took note of his Troupe tattoo; she thought the back was an odd place.  
Hisoka gestured towards the door, but a knowing look was in his eyes. “Then go look.”

Jun walked towards him, her fingers touching strands of his hair. She looked at it curiously, “I didn’t know your hair was capable of being straight.”  
His eyes scanned her as she rubbed his crimson locks in between her fingers, “There’s lot’s of things you don’t know about me, but... I can say the same for you.”  
“How so?” Jun’s hand fell and she crossed her arms. Her eyes fell to the wounds on his shoulder and side, “When are you gonna get that checked out?”

He was surprised at her care, “Whenever I do… why did you hold back in our fight? You weren’t worried you were going to hurt me, were you?” His fingers traced her jawline, wondering about the power she held.  
Jun waved his hand away, “Troupe members aren’t supposed to fight.”  
“Sure, sure,” he chuckled, “but during the Exam those exceptions were forced to be made.”  
“Because you forced them.” She shot back.  
He held his hand on his chin and a softened look enveloped his eyes, “What are you hiding?”  
“Every question you ask is applicable to you.” Her defenses were up because his sincerity caught her off guard. She sighed and rolled her eyes, “Your obsession with fighting is worrisome… it’s the only thing you ever wanna talk about.”  
He was puzzled, “What else would you want to talk about?”  
“Ugh,” she made her way towards the door, letting herself out. “You’re so annoying.”

The door was shut behind her and she stood in a state of aggravation; he was completely dense. Cocky, over-confident and not as smart as he thought he was. Jun found another room and settled inside, planning on taking a shower. She decided she wouldn’t let her mind be ruled by thoughts of anything, not Hisoka and not the exam and for the first time in months it was empty. Instead of worrying about her easiness to ignore problems, she began to undress and went in the bathroom.  
*  
“What was she talking about..?” Hisoka mumbled, sitting on his bed. He’d gotten dressed but hadn’t thought about anything else besides their encounter. 

His mind wandered and recounted a memory of their’s; a mission they’d gone on together for Chrollo. He didn’t usually make time to reminisce but he couldn’t stop himself from getting enraptured with the memory. The leather bound book she’d bought from an antiques shop, her unwillingness to let him read it, her incessant need to make conversation… then it dawned on him. She wanted to shoot the breeze. They’d done it on occasion, but it seemed like this time it was deeper than that.

The feeling he felt thinking about her confused him and he decided not to deal with it at all. He got comfortable underneath the covers, turned the lights off and went to sleep.  
*  
It was morning and Jun made sure to get up early so she’d have a head start on the day. At least that’s what she told herself to excuse the fact that a nightmare ruined her rest. Before she left the room, she made sure the necklace she hid under her shirt was still there; she could feel it was, but the fear that it would somehow disappear always formed in her mind. Turning on her heel, she left for the door and peeked outside of the door, looking to see if Hisoka was around. 

To her dismay there he was. He stood dressed in costume, leaning up against the wall at ease. With his eyes shut and arms crossed, he steadied himself with a leg on the wall, seemingly not bothered with everything around him. 

“Sleep well?”  
Jun bit the inside of her cheek; he was always so aware of his surroundings. “Mhm.” The lie she told to brush him off only made him laugh, but she made her way down the hall anyway, intending to pass him without speaking anymore.  
“Screaming in our sleep is normal now?”  
She rolled her eyes, moving past him. “For me it is.”  
“Jun.” He grabbed her arm; lucky for him he didn’t grab too hard.  
“What?” The look he gave her didn’t make any sense; did he actually care? Could he?  
He opened his mouth, “Are yo—”

“I have an announcement for all contestants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates.” The voice over the intercom paused, leaving Hisoka vulnerable. “Please report to the first reception room, on the second floor when your number is called.”  
Another pause and Jun slipped in, “What were you going to ask?”  
Hisoka was still dealing with his own personal surprise; he hadn’t intended to ask that question. Not consciously, at least.  
“We’ll start with #44, Mr. Hisoka.”

Hisoka gave her a blank look, “I-I’ll have to… we’ll speak later. Won’t we?”  
“Uh,” she was perplexed at his behavior, “yeah, Hiso.”  
He nodded and walked off towards his destination, leaving behind a confused Jun.

I’ve never heard him stutter, she thought.  
*  
“Take a seat,” Netero said, the brightness in his voice lighting up the mood.  
“This can’t be the Final Phase,” Hisoka started, “or is it?”  
Netero looked up at him, “Not exactly, no.” He picked up an ink brush and paper, “I wanted to ask some questions to sate my curiosity.”  
Hisoka sat on the pillow in front of the table and listened.  
“Why do you want to be a Hunter?”  
“It’s not the Hunter label that interested me, but it can be useful.”

Netero looked up, “How so?”  
“Well, Hunters usually can’t be held accountable when they kill someone.”  
“Ah, I see now. Then let’s move on to the next question.” He jotted some notes down on his paper. “What other applicants are you keeping an eye on?”  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes, “#99. #405 too, but #99 most of all. I’d love to fight him one day.”  
“One more question,” Netero said, “what applicant would you least like to fight?”  
“#405, but #99 is up there as well. I don’t want to challenge them now. But, if you asked who I most wanted to fight right now, it’d be you.”  
Netero seemed unfazed by the comment, “Great, you’re finished.” 

Hisoka stood up and left out of the room. 

That’s a crafty old man, he thought, I could’ve fought him right there. Seems I’ve lost my edge.  
*  
It was Jun’s turn for questioning and she now sat cross-legged in front of the genial old man. She found his presence cheerful in the midst of the gloomy exam; it wasn’t all the fun she’d thought and hoped it be.

“I don’t mean to offend,” he started, his brush and paper on the table, “but are you of any relation to Ryu Higa?”

Jun’s eyes widened and her lips parted. She hadn’t thought about her father in years, let alone spoken to him. The question troubled her and she didn’t know how to answer. Most of all, she didn’t want to answer. It was too painful of a topic. Her tongue ran across her teeth anxiously and she stared at the table before her. He showed that he didn’t care about her, so why did she still care about him?

“I am.” The truth was simple, but the emotion tied to it was not. She ground her molars as she sat in front of the chairman, instantly pushing the image of her father’s face out of her mind.  
Netero nodded, “I see a lot of him in you.”  
“I don’t look anything like him.” Her anger clouded her mind; she didn’t even notice that Netero all but admitted to knowing him.  
“Oh, but you do!” Netero chuckled. “You’ve got his stubbornness and his pride. Old coot still won’t admit I beat him in Gungi… says I cheated...” Netero muttered.

She sat with her eyes wide, fixated on the wall behind him; she came into the room expecting it to be something interesting. Now, she regretted applying for a license altogether. Questions and memories of her father were not something she wanted to be forced to deal with, but life had a knack for making people do things they thought they weren’t ready for.

Thinking Netero was off in a world of his own amusement, she was brought back down when he spoke again.  
“Holding that anger in will only harm you.” His eyes took on a sharpness and Jun saw that the wisdom he had came from experience. “He loves you, you know.”  
“He has a great way of showing it.” She muttered.  
Netero laughed, “Just now, you looked like him when he was your age! Would you like to hear that story?”  
“No.” Jun replied, flatly.  
He nodded, “Right, well. I’m just going to ask a few questions. Why do you want to be a Hunter?”

Jun didn’t know how to answer; either she gave Netero the satisfaction of talking about her father again or creating lie to please her pride. She chose the former.  
“He encouraged us to become Hunters. Said there was nothing else in the world like it.” Jun mumbled. “I thought it’d be fun.”  
Netero wrote her answer down, “Why?”  
“I wanted to see what it would be like… plus, you can go a lot of places with a license.” She smiled somewhat. “And free food.”  
He laughed quietly at her answer, “Next question, what other applicants are you looking out for?”  
“I’d love to fight #45.” Jun’s eyes lit up; she was referring to Luka. “Anyone else wouldn’t be a worthy fight.”  
“One more question, what applicant would you least like to fight?”  
Jun looked around the room, “Probably… #99 and #405. They’re little kids; I’d only fight them as a sparring partner. Nothing more.”  
“Alright, you’re finished.” Netero placed his items on the table and watched as Jun made her way towards the door. 

When her hand was halfway out of the doorway, she heard him say, “Better days will come, Jun Higa.”  
“That’s not my name.” She mumbled, leaving the room.


	11. An x Unlikely x Savior

The 11 remaining candidates stood in an empty but spacious room of a hotel. Netero, surrounded by guards and the other exam proctors, explained to them that the Hunter’s Association ran the hotel and all of the amenities offered were available to them, for the duration of their stay. A sheathed board was rolled out and he began to explain the Final Phase.

“A one-on-one tournament will be held.” He unveiled it and everyone looked to see the stack up. Jun was surprised to see how it was crafted; instead of the winner advancing, it was the loser. The last one standing was not the victor, but the one going home without a Hunter’s license. 

“One win is all you need to pass.” Netero said. “The winners are removed from the competition, while the others will continue to advance up the bracket.”  
Jun nodded, pleased to see her opponent was Luka. A crazed fire bloomed in her eyes and she grinned in anticipation.  
“Everyone has two chances to win.” Netero added.  
Pokkle noticed something more, “But also five...”

“Can you explain how you scored our performances?” Killua asked.  
Netero paused, “Nope!” The sudden loudness scared Killua. “It was however based on a number of factors. From mental sharpness, endurance and a host of other physical skills that allowed you to continue on past the other phases. This is truly an assessment of your capabilities.”  
“Weapons are allowed, absolutely no cheating!” Netero warned. “Should your opponent admit defeat, you win. If you kill anyone, you are disqualified and everyone else passes. Let the Final Phase begin!”

It took only a few minutes for everyone to find their spot on the invisible sidelines of the floor, safe from any danger the combatants might cause. Jun’s heart was racing; fighting wasn’t exactly her idea of a good time, but she was sure to have one by teaching Luka a lesson. She wore a small, ill-contained smile on her face and clenched her jaw in anticipation. She was brought back down to earth when she felt for her necklace and when she found it was still there, the excitement rared up again and she stared anxiously at the board.

“First up,” Menchi announced, “#45 versus #88.”  
Hisoka caught Jun’s attention as she walked past, “Try not to go too easy on her, eh Jun?”  
“Sure thing.” She replied, in a voice not much her own.

Her disposition surprised him and he wondered if the real Jun would make an appearance once more. Jun made her way to the farthest side of the floor and stood firmly in place, while Luka strolled to her own, sucking on a red lollipop. Luka’s reddish-brown hair was tied up high in a ponytail while Jun opted to let her own flow down her back.

“Sure you don’t need your bodyguards to fight for you?” Luka laughed, biting down on the candy.  
Jun said nothing, but stared intently at the girl waiting for the moment to strike.  
“Fight!” Menchi exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

Jun didn’t act, but it didn’t matter; Luka was in front of her within a matter of seconds. The girl started off with a barrage of hits, that were harder than Jun expected. Jun blocked every hit, but didn’t understand why the girl was throwing all she had at her so early. The girl counted the hits in beats; like music. One hit wasn’t syncopated and she snuck a 3-punch combo in, adding to the bruise on Luka’s face from yesterday. Her left hand followed up with two more hits; her beat-counting almost infallible. Jun got too excited and slipped up, leaving an opening; Luka knocked her in the face and planted a solid kick on her chest, sending her flying towards a wall.

Five hits, Jun thought, five more.

Jun changed her form and landed on the wall safely, with the exception of her palms and ankles; the former was skinned roughly and her ankles absorbed the shock brutally. She ignored the pain and zeroed in on the girl; Luka’s brutish technique did nothing to impress the seasoned fighter. Sliding down the wall, she hit the ground with a thump and ran towards Luka. 

The warning look in Luka’s eyes, caused Jun to fall back and take on a defensive stance. “Bang Bang Banquet!” Luka yelled. 

Banban Enkai!! バンバン宴会.

“Huh?” Jun mumbled to herself.

Luka drew two guns, Jun assumed they were from her Hatsu. The gunshots rang out and Jun found they were unbelievably fast, but weren’t quicker than Hisoka’s cards. She ran up the wall and heard the impact the bullets made; a silent, sneaky sound but she didn’t have time to look at their destruction. Her momentum propelled her fast enough to run on the ceiling and when she saw the bullets were done, she bolted down, repaying Luka for her previous kick in the chest and knocked her to the ground. 

Jun landed three more punches, thinking she’d follow up with a longer combo until she got the wind knocked out of her. Luka shot her in the chest with a Nen BB gun and the shot stunned her, causing her to fall back on the ground. The pain was immense and hot; radiating throughout her nerves like wildfire. She couldn’t even cry out, she lied there still and afflicted. Luka readjusted her shirt and stood up, turning to face the rest of the contestants with a big, smug grin.

“Well! I won!” She chimed, jumping up and down. “She’d be lucky to move within a week, let alone a few days. Just go ahead and disqualify her.”  
Hisoka’s eyes narrowed and he whispered, “You’re stronger than that.”  
Jun’s eyes flicked to and fro in frustration. Get the hell up! You’ve faced tougher, she thought, cursing herself in her mind. The pain was excruciating, but the humiliation she’d face by losing to that brat would hurt more. 

The proctors consulted with the chairman in hushed and whispered tones; Netero wasn’t one to count a Higa out and knew Jun was capable of immense strength, if she was just like her father. They had a tendency to wait their opponents out, some would say for too long, but for them they moved to the beat of their own drum.  
“She hasn’t moved, Netero-san!” Menchi said. “It’s best to save her the embarrassment and end it now.”  
“Indeed, #88 put up a good fight,” Buhara yawned, licking his lips, “but I want this to be over. I’m hungry.”

Jun found herself at an advantage, oddly enough; her breath was uneven and hasty but the pain lessened with each subsequent exhalation. She got to her knees, her necklace falling out of her shirt. It served as a physical reminder of the worst pain she’d ever experienced and she steadied herself and stood up. Jun didn’t know what the shot did to her, as it didn’t leave any external wounds, but she knew it didn’t feel pleasant.

Jun ran a hand through her hair, ignoring Luka’s incessant bragging. It was short lived however, when Jun had enough.  
“Shut up!” The newly earned attention she felt was electrifying, “Turn around, I won’t hit you with your back turned.”  
Hisoka smirked, “That’s my Jun.”  
“Eh?” Luka said, turning slowly.

Jun saw the side of her body and it was enough for her. She darted towards Luka, her feet barely touching the ground. A new-found fear stirred in Luka; she’d never seen anyone look so crazed. Jun’s fists pummeled into Luka’s stomach, with two satisfying sounds. Jun’s fingers laced into the girl’s ponytail and she tossed her briskly into the group of contestants, causing them to scramble out of the way.

Two more hits, she thought, just two.

“Come on, Luka! Get up… or can’t you?” Her voice was still and inciting. “It’s fun isn’t it, Luka?!” Jun’s smile was bordering on deranged, her usual playfulness buried beneath a different side.  
Luka stirred in her spot, getting to her feet slowly. She re-tied her ponytail as Jun sprinted towards her. When Jun met her, she feinted Luka out and punched her straight across the face, hearing a crunch as she went. The strike was powerful, but cumbersome; it was offbeat. It gave Luka time.

“Bon Bomb Voyage!” She shouted. 

Bon Bakudan Kōkai!! ボン爆弾航海.

The area around Jun seemed to explode; as if invisible bombs had gone off. She went deaf immediately; both of her eardums bursting. Two trails of bloods streamed out, falling down her her auricles. The sensation was so alien it confused her more than it hurt; it was a piercing pain but the fuzziness that came with it put her off. The wounds disoriented her enough to make her lose balance and she almost fell to the ground, thinking the world a very violent boat ride. 

When she looked back up, there were three different Luka’s charging her. She thought her eyes were still playing tricks on her, until she saw the Hunter contestants didn’t have any optical extras. She then guessed that one of the three Luka’s was the real one; the middle. The group of girls tossed Jun around, landing hits, missing others until Jun finally got a grip. Using Gyo, she tried to figure out which clone was the originator until she saw it was all an illusion. Jun smirked, figuring Luka found a way behind her when she was dizzy. Her fist connected with another clone and dodged the other two attacks.

“Finally,” she said, “I can rev it up!” Her eyes displayed a crazed energy Hisoka had never seen from her; it worried him and the fact that he was worried bothered him as well. “Burēdo o ame!”

Raining Blades — Burēdo O Ame.ブレードを雨.

Three swords appeared; Jun caught two in her hands and one in her mouth. They were katana, a favorite of her father’s. Ten daggers on a line appeared hanging from her waist and she charged the real Luka.  
“Go!” She reared her head forward, throwing the blade in her mouth and commanding the daggers to fly. Five knives connected with the clones, both Nen-generated constructs disappeared. Her sword flew towards Luka and the latter tried to dodge it; which worked, but she had Jun to deal with. 

Jun sprung for Luka, twirling in a storm of dual blades. As she tried to fight the fearsome swordswoman off, the rest of the five daggers hit in various spots on Luka’s body; two in the side of her left leg, three in her arm and one in her chest. Making the girl look something like a grotesque porcupine. Luka was slowed, if only for half a beat and Jun was more than willing to add in the extra three and a half. Jun grinned and stuck her two swords in between her shoulder blades, pinning her to the wall. Luka’s deltoids tightened and offered futile resistance to the weapons. The scream that came from feeling blades settling in between her muscle was blood-curdling; it bothered both Hisoka and Gittarackur. Jun didn’t care and pressed them even further.

“Enough!” Netero’s voice called. “The winner of the first round is #88!” The chairman saw that Jun was too far gone and saw no signs of stopping, “Further action will result in disqualification.”  
Jun was about to press the blades deeper until a firm grip locked around her wrists.  
“Let’s not let this experience be for naught, Jun.” Hisoka muttered.  
Her eyes swiveled over to him slowly, “What are you doing?” Her voice was low and akin to a hiss. “Let me kill her.” 

Hisoka noticed a dull look in her eyes and her skin seemed to become harder. Soon enough, her breath stopped completely and her aura flared up high enough to astonish Hisoka and for the exam proctors and chairman himself to go on the offensive. Before she could make another move, Hisoka administered a swift chop to the back of her neck and her body went limp. He caught her and picked her up, holding the girl in his arms. He regarded her with a new-found respect, which in truth was a mix of interest and fear. 

The chairman eyed the girl suspiciously, “Thank you #44 from preventing a needless murder.” Netero gestured towards the guards and Hisoka brought her to them.  
When he arrived he handed her over carefully, “No problem.”  
“I’d like to speak with you afterward.” Netero whispered.  
Hisoka nodded and walked back over to the line of contestants. 

That could’ve gotten ugly, Hisoka thought, tuning out Luka’s screams. There’s something there… that wasn’t a competitive spirit. That was rage, but towards whom?

Hisoka watched in silence as Jun’s body was carried out on a stretcher and he wondered what primitive rage hid beneath that pretty mask. He wasn’t sure he’d find out but he was sure he wanted to test the capabilities.


	12. Baidi x And x Heidi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry about the chapter mix up

Chapter 12: Baidi x And x Heidi

“How long have you known her?” Netero asked, observing Jun’s resting figure.  
Hisoka crossed his legs and folded his arms, “Give or take a few years.”  
“Have you seen that ability before?”  
“The blades? No, she’s not one to use Nen so much.” Hisoka studied his nails.   
Netero’s eyelids lowered, “No, the one after that. Her aura was strong and malevolent.”  
“Enough to put you on edge, eh old man?” Hisoka chuckled, though the incident was troubling. 

Hisoka had no intentions of ever controlling Jun, however she seemed damn near uncontrollable in that state. He admired strength, but not loaded rage even though he’d displayed the same emotion himself. His eyes rolled over to Netero and he shrugged.   
“I’ve never seen her do that before, no.” Hisoka replied. “What is your interest in her?”  
Netero stroked his beard, “Did she say anything important when you spoke to her?”  
“What’s your idea of important?” Hisoka teased. “You still didn’t answer my question.”  
“I’m not done asking mine.” A cold edge resided in Netero’s voice and his gaze was just as icy.   
Hisoka sighed, “She wanted to kill her.”  
“Thank you.” Netero offered him a cheery smile but his tone still held it’s chilly sound. He turned and left through the door, puzzling Hisoka.

“Still didn’t answer my question, old man...” Hisoka grumbled. He got up and stood by her side, his eyes wandering to her chest. Not for a perverse reason; he’d seen a necklace around her neck when she was fighting Luka. It made him curious as he’d never seen it before; he didn’t even know she liked jewelry. His fingers peeked under her collar slowly and he felt the thin chain; Jun’s eyes opened immediately and he stood frozen. Her sudden awakening he didn’t anticipate.

“What are you doing?” She mumbled, her eyes not even fully open.   
Hisoka blinked, “I didn’t know you liked jewelry.” He managed a cover, “Out of all the missions we’ve done, you never once showed an interest in diamonds or pearls. It gives me reason to believe this must mean something else to you.”  
“Why does it matter to you?” Jun swatted his hand away and sat up in the bed, yawning loudly.   
“I remember someone saying that fighting was the only thing I talked about.” Hisoka replied.  
Jun looked at him squarely, “Being nosy isn’t good conversation either.”  
“Then what do I have to do to please you? Hm?” He gave her a coy look. “Just let me know, Jun-kun.”

“Right.” She laughed to herself, then looked around. “Where’s my license?”  
Hisoka pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it at her, “I wasn’t sure you’d even remember you’d taken the Exam.”  
“Why’s that?” She looked over the card.  
“You seemed a bit… gone.” He said.

Jun’s eyes flicked over to him, “What are you talking about?”  
“You were a bit sadistic with your opponent and you wanted to kill her. Two things I didn’t think you were capable of.” He was in awe, but his curiosity was about to get the better of him.   
“Huh, doesn’t sound like me.”   
Hisoka smirked, “Uh-huh.” He stood up and walked towards the door, “I’m staying another night. If you want, you can go back and meet up with the others.” He was referring to the Troupe.  
“Ah,” she said to herself. “But I don’t want to, so what’s the other option?”  
“You can come with me.” He opened the door and left, walking down the hall. In his trail he left a surprised Jun to deal with the events.   
*  
He can’t even tell me himself, she thought, he’s so weird…

Jun got out of the bed and put her license in her pocket and noticed she didn’t feel much different after finally getting one. The thoughts of her father were inevitable and instead of trying to quiet them down, she let them flourish but didn’t give the thoughts any credence. Leaving the room, she saw Netero leaning up against the wall. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was in the middle of a nap.

“Your father’s proud.”   
Jun stopped walking and turned back around. “Of?”  
“You.” Netero gave her an understanding look and got off the wall.  
Jun offered a blank look, “Right, well… I’ve gotta get go—”

“The story I wanted to tell you before,” Netero interjected, “Ryu was one of my students. He trained for days trying to learn a new technique, but nothing worked. I told him to stop, it would come to him when it did, but of course… him being the stubborn kid he was, he refused.” Jun was still and listening intently to the old man recount his experience with her father. 

“He didn’t eat or sleep… he even stopped participating in class, so he was put on academic probation. Eventually, he was expelled but he challenged me to a fight on one condition; if he could land just one hit.” He laughed heartily, “He was earnest! So we fought and I dodged every move of his. Then he decided to try out his new technique.”

the past — many, many, many years ago

“You ready, old man?” Ryu taunted, shaking his hair out of his face. The jeers of his classmates around him only motivated the young boy more.  
Netero stood calmly, “Maybe this time you’ll fight with full power?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” 

Ryu bolted towards Netero, lacing together combos of punches, kicks and headbutts that all went blocked. His peers were amazed at his speed and quieted down in admiration; none of them had come close to his agility. Ryu found the music in his own pattern; counting his punches as one beat and his kicks as two. The downfall of this method was the pattern, as Netero had mentioned before, but Ryu was too stubborn to change it. 

Ryu back flipped off of Netero’s blocked arms, “How do you block everything? This happens all the time!”  
“I told you to switch up your style, now come on or stay expelled!” Netero grunted.

I’ve got nothing to lose, why not try it out now? If anything he might still let me stay if I show him…, Ryu thought, staring at the teacher.

“What are you waiting for, Higa?” Netero went on.  
Ryu rolled his eyes, “Just hold on! I don’t rush you.”  
“I’m not the one who’s fighting for their student status!” Netero yelled back.   
“Baka.” Ryu whispered under his breath. “I said hold on!”  
Ryu shut his eyes and focused his aura into his lungs; the first time he tried this technique, he caused his lungs to spasm severely and was in the hospital for a couple of days. He wouldn’t tell the teachers what he’d done, but he went right back to practicing as soon as they’d left his hospital room. It paid off.

The aura entwined air Ryu exhaled took on the form of a dragon, amazing his classmates. Netero narrowed his eyes at the figure, not able to take them off the spectacular sight. Ryu counted on it. Suddenly, another dragon soared into Netereo’s back, knocking him solidly on the ground. In his confusion, Ryu dashed towards him. Just as Netero was getting back up, Ryu’s fist connected with the side of his sensei’s face. Netero’s eyes widened in astonishment; the dojo was completely silent, save for the sounds of the roaring twin dragons. 

Netero steadied himself and stared at Ryu, his mouth agape. The classmates roared in support and started chanting Ryu’s name.

Ryu inhaled the dragons and the dual flying serpents were gone. “Ha! After all that talk of change your pattern, Higa, you’ve got to learn to switch it up, Higa…” his voice a caricature of Netero’s, “and I beat you! How’s that?”  
Netero let out a hearty laugh and held both arms akimbo, “Well, well! I didn’t think you’d land one hit, let alone two! Tell me, was that the technique you’d been practicing?”  
“Mhm!” Ryu smiled.   
Netero’s eyes narrowed, “Were your conditions fulfilled?”  
Ryu smirked, “You’re pretty smart, old guy. Yep, but you probably can’t guess what they were.”  
“Perhaps you’re right.” He ruffled Ryu’s hair, “You can stay, but it’d be wise to stop taking such risks, Ryu.”  
He furrowed his brow, “Why? That’s what makes life fun.”

present time — now

“I knew he was good, but I didn’t know he was that good.” Jun mumbled. “How old was he, again?”  
Netero smiled, “Just shy of 12. He left the dojo about 8 years later.”  
Jun nodded, “He must’ve been a pain to teach.”  
“No, no. He was fine, but cocky. Confident in everything he did, but he did his best to help others; even those that couldn’t be helped.”

Jun knew the last line referred to her. “I could’ve made it on my own.”  
“Oh? Enslaved as a s—”  
“Don’t say that!” Jun exclaimed. “I would’ve found a way, like I’m doing now. I know how to survive.”   
Netero’s eyes narrowed, “Thievery and senseless murder is surviving in your eyes?”  
“I don’t murder.”  
“The company you keep...” he went on. “I know he doesn’t want that for you. I don’t want it for my own son.”  
Jun scoffed, “Yeah well, ignore your kid for three years and check back with me.” 

Netero sighed and watched as she walked off down the hallway; each of her steps filled with regret and shame.


	13. He x Without x Experience

When Jun walked into the orientation, she saw all the passing Hunter’s had a booklet in front of them. There was an extra next to Hisoka and she figured that it belonged to her. Sitting down next to him, he noticed the chairman into the room only a few seconds after her own entrance but said nothing about it. Jun noticed that Gittarackur’s pins weren’t in his head and wondered where his long black hair came from. The previous blue look he wore didn’t do anything for him, but she was sure it wasn’t anything cosmetic. However, she was too far away from him to ask and receive answer, so she kept the speculation to herself and Netero began a generic talk about the license until the doors behind them burst open.

Gon walked in, his arm in a sling and a bandage on his forehead and straight for Gittarackur.

“Say sorry to Killua.” He commanded.  
Jun heard Gittarackur speak for the first time, “Nope.”  
“You have no right to be his brother.” Gon growled, balling his fist.

Jun narrowed her eyes, “Brother..?” 

“Well, I am anyway.” Gittarackur replied.   
Gon grabbed his arm and launched him from his seat, but Gittarackur landed on the ground safely. The young boy stared in his eyes, “Forget the apology, just take me to see him.”  
“What then?”  
“I’m going to bring him back!”   
Gittarackur stared blankly at the boy, “He left of his own volition.”

Jun’s jaw dropped when she saw who “Gittarackur” really was: Illumi Zoldyck. The revelation troubled her but a sense of calm washed over; if there was a contract on her, she’d be dead. Jun also found solace in the fact that not even his father could kill her, so how could he? Her proximity to another Zoldyck bothered her all the same; they had a tendency to oversell their abilities. 

“Did you know that was Illumi?” Jun whispered.  
Hisoka smirked, “I did.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t think it important. He wasn’t going to kill you.”

Gon gripped his arm tighter, “You manipulated him, so it wasn’t by choice!”  
“The proctors happened to be discussing the topic, Gon. Leorio and Kurapika both had complaints.” Netero said, “The committee’s discussion on the fairness in Killua’s disqualification has happened.”  
“Killua was acting strangely before and after his battle, after his encounter with Gittarackur!” Kurapika exclaimed, standing.   
Leorio stood and also gave his argument, however Jun tuned out both. 

“Killua killed somebody?” Jun asked.  
Hisoka nodded, “Bodoro.”  
“Why?” Jun looked at Illumi. “Is this mind control thing true?”  
“Possibly. Anybody is capable of anything.”

Jun listened back in to see that Netero dismissed both new Hunter’s claims of Killua’s innocence, but she didn’t care enough to feel bad. However, if the claim of Killua being psychologically influenced was true, it put a disturbing spin on the event.

Pokkle spoke up, “Your own fight was odd. It was pretty strange how you surrendered to Hisoka.”  
“I don’t have any reason to explain it to you.” Kurapika responded.   
“You owe it to us!”  
Kurapika brushed it off, “Like I said before, I do not.”  
“Can we get this over with so I can leave?” Hanzo whined.

“None of this matters!” Gon yelled, gaining Jun’s attention. “If you aren’t satisfied with passing, work until you are. If Killua decides to retake the Exam, he’ll pass!” His hand still locked around Illumi’s wrist, “I’ll never forgive you if you’ve been forcing Killua to kill this entire time.”  
“Right, so what are you gonna do?”  
Gon glared at him, “I’ll never let you see him again!”  
Illumi reached his hand out as if to touch Gon, but the young boy jumped away. 

“Are you all done?” Netero asked. “Gon is correct, if you feel you didn’t deserve to pass, it won’t change our minds.” He nodded at his assistant to continue.

“The cards given to you are your licenses. It allows you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as about 75% of restricted parts in this world. 95% of public facilities are available to you at no cost and your standing with banks is top of the line.” He went on, “Selling the card will leave you with enough money to satisfy seven generations and if you keep it, you’ll be guaranteed comfort for the rest of your life. So, be sure that your card isn’t stolen! You won’t be given a new one.”

Jun blinked slowly, trying to keep herself awake during the boring lecture. She knew the small man was well-meaning, but she wanted nothing more but to leave. She was delivered from her suffering when the chairman threw his hands in the air.

“I now declare the people in this room, Hunters!” He exclaimed.  
Jun looked around, making sure she wasn’t missing anybody and noticed for the first time Luka wasn’t present. “Where’s Luka?”   
“The infirmary.” Hisoka replied. “I’d imagine one would need surgery after having two swords stuck in between their shoulders.”  
Jun grimaced, “Hah.” She sat back in her chair, “So she passed?”  
“Mhm.” 

The new Hunters stood up to leave but before Jun could go, Hisoka spoke once more.   
“You remembered what I said, don’t you?”  
Jun nodded, “You’re that lonely, Hiso?”  
“Maybe I enjoy your company.” Hisoka surprised himself with the response; he hadn’t had as good of a guard over his mouth like he usually did.   
“Uh, right.” Jun’s face was straight for a beat until she let out a laugh. The troubled face he made only served to make her laugh louder, “Lighten up! No need to be so serious all the time.”  
“Er, yeah.” She’d successfully tripped him up. “I’m leaving now.”  
Jun stifled a laugh, “I’ll leave with you.” 

She walked up the stairs holding in a roar of laughter and Hisoka followed behind. They split up and said their temporary goodbyes when Jun said she was going to put her Hunter card to good use at a few restaurants.   
*  
Hisoka was leaning up against a pillar that was opposite a courtyard, his eyes on Illumi. He’d noticed the assassin’s arm was broken, but Illumi didn’t show any signs of caring.

“Was the contract on Jun ever thrown away?” Hisoka asked, “Since your father couldn’t kill her.”  
Illumi shrugged, “I never asked. He did say it wasn’t worth it. I’m actually still not sure what happened.”  
“Do you think her strong enough to beat him?” Hisoka placed her power around the 65-72 range before, but after her aura flared in her match he put it at a solid 82.  
“Hm.” Illumi looked up at the ceiling, as if seriously thinking about the topic. “I know why you asked that, but I’m not quite sure. Yes, her aura’s strong but I’m beginning to think we haven’t seen her fight at her best. She also got ahead of herself a few times and let Luka sneak attacks in. If my father snuck an attack in Jun would be dead.”  
Hisoka shut his eyes briefly with a satisfying smile, “That’s what I’m saying.”


	14. Not x A x Number

“Thank you!” Jun chimed.

Night had taken over the sky and she was making her way out of the restaurant. The night walk gave her time to think about the events that’d taken place. Netero’s yammering on about her father, the fight with Luka, Hisoka’s awkwardness and her newly earned Hunter title. It wasn’t much in the scheme of things, but all of them together made her feel a little dizzy.

Netero doesn’t know what he’s talking about, she thought, crossing the street and hailing a taxi, if pa really loved me, he would’ve reached out. She rolled her eyes in frustration, “How can he reach out if he doesn’t know where I am?” Mumbling to herself, she jogged to the car and got in. 

After giving the driver the name of the hotel, he was off and Jun’s eyes glued to the bleeding lights outside in an effort to avoid her thoughts.  
*  
Seems she decided to go back to the hideout after all. Hmph, I don’t blame her, Hisoka thought. Just a few minutes ago, he’d taken a shower and was finally beginning to dress his wounds with a medical salve. 

Now, he sat in front of the TV half-watching a variety show with his stomach complaining and he tried not to pay it any mind, but it transported him back to a harsher, more erratic time and his mind took joy in making him relive it. 

Hisoka saw a young, scrawny and beat up child running away from a gang of much older kids, but not yet adults. The shoeless child usually navigated the alleyways and dirt paths with precision, however the stakes were much higher; these kids had chains and spiked bats. It was risky stealing from them, the child knew that, but he’d become so hungry and desperate that the only action was to steal; he was tired of going hungry every day and every night. He knocked over people, ran into things and even tripped over a drugged out man. Eventually, he evaded the gang and hid in an open dumpster and ate his stolen half of bread. 

Knock. 

Jolting, Hisoka sat up and tried to gather himself; he didn’t like to reminisce as it was often humiliating and painful. He stood up, walking towards the door and noticed his breathing was irregular. After calming himself down he looked through the peephole to see a fist.

Knock. KNOCK.

The obnoxious and impatient gesture annoyed him in his already irritated state and he opened the door, fully prepared to tell the person off. Instead, his eyes met a welcoming sight and his nose picked up the aroma of freshly cooked food.   
*  
“Hi!” She sang, walking past him into the room, the bag swinging at her side. He was stunned and stood with the door still open. “This Hunter card actually comes in handy. I didn’t think it would…”  
Hisoka came back to his senses and shut the door, “Yeah… sure does, doesn’t it?”  
Jun put the bag on the table and stepped back, taking a long look at Hisoka; she’d just realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt and that his wounds were finally dressed. “What’s up with you?”  
“What do you mean?” He made his way towards the kitchen and sat in a chair adjacent her spot.   
Jun nodded her head slowly, “You seem off.”  
“Nope!” The usual emotionless grin formed on his face once more and the wall went up.

Jun stared at him in annoyance longer than Hisoka was comfortable with; it actually made him antsy. “Anyway,” she finally said, “I brought something.”  
Hisoka reached his hand into the bag but was rebuffed by a smack to the hand. “Ouch! What was that for?”  
“You have zero manners.”   
“Manners matter?” His brows furrowed.  
Jun rolled her eyes and took a box out of the bag. “Here,” she slid it over to him, “that’s yours.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome!” Her over-exuberance causing him to laugh. “Wait, what’s funny?  
Hisoka took his box over to the sitting area in front of the TV, “You.” 

Jun followed after with her own food and she sat down on the couch, with Hisoka sitting in a lone chair. She opened her own box to find perfectly seasoned yakitori while Hisoka took a bite of his fried fugu. It was dish he hadn’t had in awhile and one of his favorites.

After taking his first swallow he put it back in the box, looking over at Jun who was already on her third yakitori.   
“Jun-kun...”  
Jun’s eyes rolled over slowly to his form, “What?”  
“Sorry but...” his face contorted in disgust, “this is so bad. I can’t eat this.”  
“No problem.” Trying to control her laughter, she put her food down. “Um, sorry about that.”  
Hisoka shrugged, “It’s fine, but maybe we should… do something about it?”  
“Uh..?” 

Hisoka stood up and walked out, disappearing into the inner sanctum of the room which included his bedroom. Jun sat in silent confusion while munching on another yakitori and slowly turned back to face the TV. Seconds later, Hisoka returned fully clothed but without his hair and makeup. 

“Are you coming?” He asked, walking towards the door.  
Jun stood up, “Where?”  
“Out.”  
She walked after him and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Jun saw he’d already made distance down the hall and jogged to keep up, “Wait up, Hiso!”

 

“I didn’t picture this when you said we were going out.” Jun grumbled, walking to a table.  
Hisoka sat down and held his head on his hand, watching as Jun took a seat opposite him. “Don’t like alcohol?”  
“It’s nothing.” She responded. She looked around at the patrons and tore her eyes away just as quickly as if their seediness would rub off on her.   
“Cheer up, Jun-kun.” Hisoka picked up a menu and scanned through, “They don’t bite.”  
*  
“The exam should be over by now, right?” Machi asked, picking at her fingernails.   
Uvogin left his conversation with Nobunaga briefly to comment, “Someone probably got tired of that clown and killed him.”  
“Uvo!” Shalnark whined, “He’s still a member, even if you don’t like him.”  
“And I don’t.” Uvogin snorted. “Always walkin’ around here with his head high… he better not have gotten Jun killed.”  
Feitan tossed a coin playfully, “Jun’s capable.”

“Do you think she could fight you, Feitan-san?” Shizuku asked.  
“She wouldn’t win.” Feitan chuckled.  
Shalnark scratched his head, “I don’t know, Jun’s tough.”  
“You sound like you speak from experience.”

They all turned to look in his direction when he spoke, as he’d just entered the room with Pakunoda and Kortopi. A leather book was in his hand, a regular staple of his person and he strode past the group to take a seat in the middle of them.

“I’ve never fought her, but I don’t want to.” Shalnark responded.   
Chrollo laughed, “Sounds like you’re almost afraid of her. She doesn’t bite.”  
“Can’t be too sure.” Machi muttered, taking needles out and putting them back in.  
“But what about that new job you told us about, Chrollo-san?” Shizuku was in the middle of cleaning her glasses. “We should let them know about it. To be on the same page, of course.”  
“It’s still too early to give any other details,” Chrollo flipped his book back to the first page and reread the note over again.

“Ugh!” Shizuku whined. “Sometimes these things take too long.”  
“Patience is a v— no cheating, Uvo!” Nobunaga yelled.  
Uvogin let out a hearty laugh in response then put his arm back up on the table, “One more round, huh? Gotta be quicker this time!”

The leather bound book was one he’d already owned, but when she gave it to him he threw the original out, unbeknownst to her. Chrollo’s eyes bore into the quick, short strokes of the note with the world around him seemingly vanishing. 

Is this to your taste? — Jun   
*  
Jun hadn’t touched her food, while Hisoka was halfway through a plate of fugu sashimi; he favored the food, something Jun noticed in her swirl of thoughts. Throughout their dinner, she’d tried to ignore the hoards of men that ogled her like a piece of meat, taking her back to her childhood. Of course he noticed she wasn’t as talkative as usual, but he didn’t know how to initiate the conversation sincerely. In his plan to figure out how to approach the topic, he’d stared at her absentmindedly for longer than he should’ve.

“What?” She sighed exasperatedly, folding her arms and digging her nails into her skin.  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes; her attitude annoyed him. “What do you mean what? What’s your issue?”  
“What’s yours? I don’t have one.” She shot back.  
“I’m not playing this game. If you’re not having fun, le—”  
Jun took her fork and stabbed it into her food, the force breaking the table. “Because you took me to some bar, like a fucki—”  
“Like what? You’ve been miserable since we got here!”  
Her eyes were reduced to slits and her aura flared dangerously high, “Fuck you. I’m going back.”  
“Stay for all I fucking care!” Hisoka shouted, his jaw clenched.   
The customers of the bar stood in astonishment and fear at the altercation; Hisoka’s own head was spinning and inside he was a storm of emotions. He didn’t understand why it went that far, why she was angry and why she turned on him so quickly. A part of him wanted to know why, another part was still angry and the greatest bit of him was seething with anger and a tone of “I told you so...”   
*  
“Are you okay?”  
“No. It was horrible… it reminded me of…”  
He gripped the phone tightly, “Good thing they’re all dead now, huh?”  
“But memories aren’t. My number is still—”  
“You’re not a number, Jun.”  
“#62.” She sighed. “#14, #88… what do these all have in common?”  
Chrollo bared his teeth, “You’re a person or don’t you remember what we made them do?”  
She took awhile to respond, “What if I told you that it didn’t help as much as I thought it would?”  
“Then we’ll just have to find something better.”


	15. Yutunova's x Curse

the past — after Jun’s fight with Yutunova

“I’ve found her and she’s able to.” Machi stood in the doorway of the room, keeping her eyes fixed on her leader.  
The book reader opened his eyes, “There’s got to be a condition.” He muttered to himself. Standing up, he looked over the newest member’s sleeping form; he was happy to see the leftover sleeping serum they’d stolen came in handy. “Where am I to meet her?”  
“Yorknew City.” Machi watched as he picked the girl up tenderly. “Boss, are you sure you want to travel that far? I could easily get some of the others to do it.”  
“Why? Are you against it?” He stood with Jun in his arms, his watchful gaze on Machi.   
“Well,” she stood with an arm akimbo, “I don’t think she’s worth it. That’s a long flight, too.”  
The book reader chuckled, “A neutral position is equal to a negative one. Let’s flip a coin.”  
“No, it’s fine,” she grumbled, stepping aside so he could exit. “Are you sure you don’t want anyone else to do it? Phinks and Shalnark have been stir crazy these past few days.”  
“I’ll do it.” A firm edge to his voice. 

Machi sighed and watched him walk down the deteriorating hallway, his confident steps reverberating off the surfaces he passed.   
“When are you leaving? I’ll tell the others to accompany you.” Machi added.  
“Now.”

 

The quartet arrived in Yorknew City a day later, the city in it’s phase between late afternoon and night. The book reader had to soothe Jun back to sleep with the serum until they got to their destination; a hotel in the middle of the city. It was risky, showing up in the Mafia’s hub, but Jun was Phantom blood now; he’d do the same for the rest of the Troupe. Their disguises were clothes one could find any young adult wearing, which wasn’t saying much, but needless to say none of them cared for their current get-up. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

The door opened quickly and a tall lady brought them inside. One of the Troupe members shut the door behind him and the book reader placed Jun on the bed.

“We discussed an agreement, correct?” The lady asked. “Jun’s problem.”  
The book reader nodded, knowing what she was doing. “There has to be a catch, I’m sure. I’ve read that exorcising Nen after death is much harder than when the person is alive.”  
“Correct.” The lady confirmed. “There are loopholes to everything though, nothing in this world operates in absolutes.”  
The book reader appreciated the play on words, “Exactly.”  
“A binding is required.” She finally said. “Do you have th—”  
One of the members hit himself in the head, “I told you to bring it!”  
“I did!” The other shot back, then his jaw fell. “I left it in the car!”

“I’ve got it.” The book reader stroked Jun’s hair and pulled an emerald stone out of his pocket. It’s shine was brilliant but not obnoxious; it shone with power but didn’t declare it. He handed it to the exorcist and she traveled over to a table, picking up a string.

A beast appeared on her shoulder, intriguing the book reader as the macabre was his fancy, but he didn’t inquire much about it as it wasn’t important. An eerie feeling filled the room, the emerald glowed brightly and a fog seemed to exist above Jun’s body. 

“Eh, this is creepy boss.”   
“Don’t worry about him, Chrollo.” The other member rolled his eyes, “Get a grip, Shalnark.”  
“What? It is.”

In an instant, Jun’s eyes opened and she was awake. Unfortunately for her, the pain of consciousness came with it. The crushing weight from the curse lived in her waking life as well as her sleep; she didn’t know peace in either world. The book reader held her steady instinctively, staring into her eyes. 

“Calm down. This will help.” He said.  
His words would’ve assured her, had she not felt like she wanted to die. “No! Get it off, please!”  
“Aah… aah.” The exorcist chanted, holding an effigy and the stone in both hands.   
“Why are you... keeping me... alive?!” Jun cried, her words coming out in sharp bursts. “Kill me!”  
Chrollo stared at her, “Calm down!”  
“It hurts!” Jun screamed, thrashing in the bed. The sudden and drastic movement caused the weight to crush her further; two deep snaps were heard and a blood-curdling scream was let out.

“Damn, she’s loud!” The other member yelled, covering his ears.   
Shalnark covered his own but managed to scold his partner, “Phinks, it wouldn’t hurt to have some compassion!”  
“Tuh.”

Chrollo’s ears picked up the sound and he knew they came from her lower body; most likely her legs had broken.   
“Here!” He exclaimed, through her screaming and the chanting, and thrust out his hand. “Squeeze my hand.”  
Jun jumped at the chance to alleviate even a fraction of the pain and squeezed his hand; it only helped to bear it so much. “K-k-kill me, please.”  
“Aah… aah!” The exorcist’s effigy glowed and the Nen beast attached itself to Jun. Looping the string through the jewel’s circular fixture, she leaned forward and wrapped it around her neck and sealed it with Nen. Jun’s screams persisted. 

“Why is she still in pain?” Chrollo asked.   
The exorcist looked up at him, “A Nen beast alone can’t revoke a curse left by the dead. She must accept the terms of the necklace.”  
“She’s accepting another curse to counteract a curse?” Chrollo’s eyes narrowed.   
“Precisely.”   
Jun squeezed Chrollo’s hand harder, “I don’t want this! Just let me go.”  
“The terms are simple; take the necklace off and you die, keep it on and you live.” The exorcist went on. “That’s the only way it’ll work.”  
Jun’s face was drenched in tears and her bottom lip was bleeding due to her gnashing, “I acc-accept!”

The weight was lifted off of Jun as if a giant had picked it up, but her body was still suffering the side effects of having been under it. Her whole right leg was broken, from the pelvic joint down, along with her left ankle. The humiliation of the entire ordeal hurt just as much and she wasn’t sure anything could erase it. Jun closed her eyes tightly and her hand dropped from Chrollo’s as she turned on her side and cried into the pillow. The Nen beast disappeared and Shalnark let out a sigh of relief.

“You tricked me,” Chrollo’s eyes locked onto the exorcist.  
“Would you have went through with it otherwise?” She asked. “Besides, it worked.”  
“I don’t take kindly to liars.” Chrollo shut his eyes softly, “Phinks, kill her.”  
“Sure thing.” Phinks took out a blade and dashed towards her, slicing her throat before she could yell out.

Shalnark felt bad for the young girl, “Maybe… candy will cheer her up? Or a… stuffed bear?”  
“I think that’s something you get for a valentine.” Phinks replied.  
“Really? Well, in this soap opera I was watching...”

Chrollo tuned both of them out and grabbed her arm softly, “Jun?”  
“What..?” She cracked, her voice already small enough.  
“I’m sorry.” He managed.  
She turned away and dug her face deeper into the pillow, trying to hide from his gaze.  
“We’re gonna get you to a hospital, okay?”  
“#62 doesn’t feel anything.” She mumbled, the pain from her injuries deluding her. “#62 is just an object of desire.”

Chrollo cocked his head at the statement and looked over to see if the others heard; they hadn’t. He turned her over to see if she was still awake and found she’d slipped into a light sleep. He picked her up and walked towards the door, both Phinks and Shalnark following after him. Chrollo was curious about her before she’d joined, but his interest reached a new peak.

His mind wandered to thoughts of her origin as he walked down the hall, Just who are you, Jun?


	16. Keeper x Of x Silent x Havoc

It’d been a few days since Jun left Hisoka at the hotel and she decided to go back home… or a home of sorts. 

“Oh, so you got one, huh?” Uvogin started, admiring the card. “It’s just a piece of plastic…”  
“But,” Shalnark interjected, “it’s a piece of plastic Jun worked really hard for!”  
Kortopi was passed the license next, “How much did you say we could get for selling it?”  
“Hah! Give it back,” she swiped the card and sat down next to Uvogin, “and you thought I wouldn’t be able to get one.”  
Uvogin shrugged, “You’re irresponsible.”  
“Thanks dad.” Jun laughed, eying the giant’s curious facial expression. “What?”  
“Well, maybe you aren’t that irresponsible.” He stroked his chin, “I’ve just never seen you be responsible.”

Jun narrowed her eyes, “Are you still mad abou—”  
“It was a special edition!” Uvogin yelled. “If you hadn’tve been late, I would’ve had it!”  
“I wasn’t late! I just didn’t know the...” Jun offered a small smile, “okay I was but…” She grinned brightly, “I thought tough guys didn’t watch soap operas?”   
Uvogin rolled his eyes, his arms crossed tightly, “They don’t. They watch dramas.”  
“Apparently, Shalnark watches both.” Phinks added.  
“That just makes me extra tough!” Shalnark chimed.  
Uvogin threw a glare his way, “It just makes you extra dumb. The quality disparity between soaps and dramas is huge.”

“Disparity?” Jun repeated. “Been reading Chrollo’s books, huh?”  
“If you’d bought the special edition ‘Mita the Maid’ full disc-set I wouldn’tve had to learn the word.” Uvogin went on.

Two pairs of footsteps clacked on the ground, a singular voice leading them, “Still going on about your Japponese dramas, Uvo?” Nobunaga asked, with Pakunoda beside him. The latter made her way across the floor towards Jun.  
“When Jun’s made up for it, I’ll stop.” He responded.  
“Why? She’s irresponsible.” Nobunaga said.  
Jun spun her license on her finger, “Whatever.”  
“Don’t worry, Jun. It was an average show at best.” Shalnark added.   
Uvogin’s eyes swiveled over to Shalnark’s lounging position, “Nothing about ‘Mita the Maid’ is average.” Their voices trailed off and Jun noticed Pakunoda’s presence.

“How do you like being a Hunter?” She asked, examining the card.  
Jun shrugged, “It’s not much a difference.”  
“Hm.” The redhead motioned with her hand, “Come on, the boss wants to speak with you.”  
“Huh? Uh, sure.” Jun followed the woman, past the arguing members and down a hall. 

If anything, she didn’t know why Chrollo would want to talk to her in front of Pakunoda, but they soon reached the room. Pakunoda opened the door and Jun stepped in, looking over her shoulder for Pakunoda. When Jun found she wasn’t there, he spoke.

“It’s private.”  
Jun nodded her head slowly and she sat down at the table. “Right.”  
“How was the Exam?” Chrollo turned around and leaned up against the window, his brown eyes boring into her.  
“It was… so-so.” She gave a gesture with her hand. However, she did smile slightly at the memory of falling through the air with Hisoka, but she rolled her eyes when she thought of him.   
“I’m guessing Hisoka didn’t behave himself.” Chrollo laughed slightly.  
“Well...” Jun shook her head, “but what did you wanna talk to me about?”

His fingers traced the antique book by his side, “What happened is over, Jun.”  
“Why’d you have to bring that up?” She mumbled.   
“A better question is: why were you in a bar?” Chrollo folded his arms, a look of concern on his face.  
Jun leaned back in her chair, balancing on the two legs. “Hisoka wanted to go.”  
“You don’t have to oblige everyone.” Jun noticed the look in his eye change. “Especially since...”  
“I know but,” she picked at her fingers, “I thought I could stick it out.”  
Chrollo made his way towards the table and sat next to her, “You can. I’ve learned not to underestimate you.”

“I’ve been thinking...” She sighed, running a hand through her hair, “that what we did last time didn’t work.”  
He looked over at her, “Or maybe you’ve a taste for blood?”  
“No. We didn’t find Zenji or my m… her.” Jun seemed to spit the word out as if it was made of soured milk.  
“She’s probably dead, Jun.”   
“I doubt it. In any case, if we can’t find her I still want Zenji dead.”  
Chrollo nodded, “You’ll have the opportunity soon. I’m planning a job in Yorknew.”  
Jun furrowed her brow and realized his agenda. “The auction? Wow, that should prove exciting!”  
“Yeah,” her energy infected him, putting a smile on his face. 

“You don’t need any help, do you?”  
Chrollo cocked his head to the side, “Oh, no. I’ve got it. I don’t think you’d wanna help with that.”  
Jun shut her eyes and rolled them in a swift, aggravated movement. “You men are so blind...” she muttered.   
“Huh?”  
“Nothing.” She stood up, causing him to do the same and walked over to him. After giving his hair a ruffle, she flicked him on the forehead, “Maybe try something new for once.”

Chrollo blinked and before he could say anything the door opened; in walked Machi. The pink-haired seamstress regarded them both with curiosity, wondering what had just taken place. She had many guesses swirling in her head, each more scandalous than the other. Jun took the opportunity to rub her private time with the boss in and all but relished it.

“See you next time,” Jun’s voice was sweeter than usual and she tapped Chrollo on the bulb of his nose, “Lolo-kun.”  
Machi rolled her eyes at her and stood leaning up against the door. “Hmph.”  
Chrollo watched her leave and as she made her exit, it finally made sense to him on why she wanted to help plan. He bit his lip, “Sometimes books are easier to understand.”

Jun walked down the hallway, passing Shizuku with a greeting and found Uvogin sitting in conversation with Shalnark and Nobunaga. Despite their differences in their approach to adulthood, he was someone who knew how to have fun, something Jun couldn’t live without; she wouldn’t be caught dead waiting around at the hideout for a new job, she was always doing something else. This time, she didn’t have any ideas of what to do, so Jun thought him one to seek advice from. Jun sat next to the group and was almost of the mind to leave, as they were now on the subject of food and arguing without sign of stopping.

“...we all have opinions,” Shalnark said, trying to calm Uvogin down, “and I hate seafood.”  
Uvogin squinted, “But how could you hate everything from the sea? You said yourself, you never had squid!”  
“Well, to be fair squid is nasty.” Nobunaga added.  
“Some of us have refined tastes.” Shalnark mewed. “Anything that’s lived in saltwater is off the table.”  
Nobunaga laughed, “You ate saltwater croc.”   
Shalnark rolled his eyes, “That’s different!”  
“It’s n—” Uvogin started.

“Uvo.” Jun interrupted, “I need your help!”  
“With what?” He ignored Shalnark’s taunting faces and gestures.  
She leaned forward, holding her head on her hands, “I’m so bored… there’s nothing to do here.”  
“So, find something!” He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “We have this same conversation everytime… then you disappear for a few weeks and come back talking about how it wasn’t worth the trip.”  
“Ok, then help me find something to do and I’ll stop!” She smiled.  
“Start by getting that full-disc set.”  
She stared at him, “Uvo.”  
“Fine, fine.” He laughed. “You like fighting, right?”  
“It’s okay.”

Uvogin scratched his head, “Well, you might have more fun there than me but… the Arena. Try that.”  
“Uh..? Am I supposed to know what that is?” She asked.  
“You’ve never been, huh?” Nobunaga raised his eyebrows. “I’d thought you’d have gone by now.”  
Shalnark played a game on his phone, “Heaven’s Arena. It’s a competitive fighting place. You get money for winning, but it’s not like you’ll need it now.”  
“So you just… fight?” Jun cocked an eyebrow.  
“It’s no holds barred, so you might find some Nen users who have pretty cool abilities.” Shalnark went on. “Just go, if you don’t like it you can come back. What’s to lose?”  
Nobunaga nodded, “Maybe you’ll meet someone on your level.”  
“Or maybe someone who’ll make you go all out.” Uvogin laughed, “We can only hope, since your method of fighting is purely defensive.”  
“Fight smarter, not harder!” Jun sang. 

It could be fun, she thought, anything’s better than sitting around.

“Why don’t you fight at your hardest though, Jun?” Shalnark asked. “Everyone here does, but you don’t.”  
Jun shrugged, “There’s hardly ever a need to.”  
“Cocky, huh?” Uvogin laughed, watching her get up and leave towards the exit. “In a fight against me, you’d have to.”  
“Haha, sure, Uvo.” She responded, tossing her Hunter’s license in his hand.


	17. Will x You x Be x There x Part 1

“Padokea isn’t much to write home about...” she mumbled to herself. 

Jun checked into a hotel room earlier but was now sitting in a seat at the Arena. People filed in on either side of her with popcorn and soda, talking about the current match up and by the looks of it, the arena was almost full. The Arena and all it’s martial artists reminded her of her family, specifically her little brother. He’d love it here…, she thought. 

The current match was between a girl around Jun’s age and a man, neither of them had weapons or Nen, from what Jun could see; it was boring already. They stood on opposite sides of each other, the referee in the middle. 

“Manu Lionheart versus Gabreel Kobayashi!” The referee stood back and raised his hand, “Fight!” 

Manu vanished and reappeared in front of Gabreel, who was caught off guard by her speed. He slid back across the floor and regained his footing, running towards her. He landed a punch, which Manu responded with a kick but Jun stopped focusing on the match when she stood up and left. 

This is boooring, she thought, walking back into the main atrium, and it’s 200 more levels of that?   
Jun’s eyes rose up to the monitors and found there were several other fights going on, one between a young kid and one a little bit older, with white hair. Oh, so a Zoldyck’s here. Another reason to le—

Jun’s hand reacted first; she grabbed the wrist of the person who was trying to pickpocket her, digging her nails into their wrist. Twisting their forearm, she turned around to scold the would-be thief and ignored the blood that ran down her fingers.

“Oh?” She threw his hand away. “What are you doing here?”  
He smirked, “I could ask the same. Doesn’t seem like your crowd.”  
“It isn’t anymore,” she growled.   
“Bygones can’t be bygones, huh?” For a moment he looked bothered but resumed his usual placated demeanor. “Whatever suits your fancy.”  
Jun shook her head, “You don’t know how to talk to people… I shouldn’t have to guide you.”  
“Well, you just might have to.” Hisoka mused. “So guide me.”  
“Start by saying sorry.”  
Hisoka raised an eyebrow, “And that’s where you lost me.”  
“Then bygones can’t be bygones.”

He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms, “It’s not cute to hold grudges.”  
It’s not cute to be an ass, she thought, her eye twitching slightly. “Really though, why are you here? The fights look too easy.”  
“What fight did you watch?” He shifted his weight on his other foot, “Hm, probably one in the low 10s or 20s. They’re not all the same, you know.”  
“They’re not?”   
Hisoka chuckled, “That’d take away the esteem of the tower, right? It gets harder as you go up.”  
“Huh,” Jun said. The inner workings of the tower had nothing to do with her new decision. “Well, maybe I’ll stick around.”  
“You should, you might enjoy yourself.”  
Jun rolled her eyes, “Or is it you just enjoy my company?”  
Hisoka grimaced and walked towards a registration, “C’mon, let’s get you registered.”

 

It’d been about four days since Jun registered and she’d glided through the floors easily. She was aware of Gon and Killua’s presence, but didn’t seek them out as she didn’t exactly see them as friends. However, she did hear about their victory and thought it impressive that Gon managed to move up with only one move. Jun’s progression was similar but she didn’t care for the victories; her opponents didn’t challenge her, not like she thought they would and she was well into the 220’s.

On occasion she’d watch other matches, such as Gon’s fight with Gido; she was surprised by the outcome as she genuinely thought the kid would win. When he didn’t, she shrugged it off and continued about her day. She’d bumped into Hisoka more often than she expected, although inwardly she wasn’t complaining, but they’re conversations were light; she felt a wall up on his side, though she’d admit her own was much higher and denser. 

“Hi,” she mustered, standing in the middle of the hallway.   
Hisoka stopped and leaned up against the wall, “How’s it going?”  
“Pretty boring, actually.” She sighed, “The fights are too easy.”  
“Then why don’t you leave?”  
Jun raised her eyebrows and resumed walking down the hall. “Goodnight, Hiso.”  
“I’ve got a fight tomorrow.” He added.   
Rolling her eyes, she thought, I already knew.   
“Hope to see you there, Jun-kun.”

 

The usual upbeat vibe of the Arena was at an all time high due to the Kastro and Hisoka match. Jun didn’t understand the hype around it until she watched an interview the former gave just a few days prior. After watching it, Jun made her way to the Arena; she was early, so she’d found a good seat in the lower level towards the front. 

By his interview he seemed pretty cocky, Jun thought, getting lost in the sea of faces, but Hisoka gets cocky too… I bet Hiso’ll win, though. He’s cocky, not stupid.

“Move over, #14.”   
Looking over her shoulder, Jun saw Killua. “Oh. Hiya.”  
“Hello.” Killua sat down next to her, a bag of peanuts in his hand. “I found the contract on your head from awhile back. How’d you beat my dad?”  
“By using my big girl hands!” Jun replied, laughing at Killua’s facial expression. “I swear, you Zoldycks never let anything go.” 

Killua rolled his eyes, “Is the rest of the Troupe here? Or are you the lone one, here to support your boyfriend.”  
Jun’s lip curled at the weird face he made, “That’s not my boyfriend.”  
“Sure seems like it to me.”  
Jun put a finger on her lip, “Well, you’re right… maybe you and Gon-chan can come with us on a double date?”  
“Baka! I’m not dating Gon, that’s weird!”   
“You didn’t say he wasn’t dating you,” Jun sang.  
Killua folded his arms tightly, “Shut up.”

A few minutes later, Kastro and Hisoka strode out into their respective sides and stood facing each other. The crowd was at it’s capacity and the roar of their combined noise was deafening. Jun noticed the devilish grin on Hisoka’s face and wondered why Kastro even bothered to participate in the rematch. It was clear Hisoka was going to knock it out within a few minutes. 

“Finally!” The announcer called, “The fated rematch between Kastro and Hisoka!”   
After the two exchanged their opening words, the referee struck his hand down, “Begin!”

Kastro charged Hisoka with a leap, while the latter stood there; at the last second, Kastro punched Hisoka in the face. Hisoka skated back and recovered, squatting on the ground.

“Clean hit!” The announcer said. “Kastro’s landed the opening strike!”

Jun narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing?” She muttered to herself.  
“Is he having an off day?” Killua asked, eating another peanut.  
“No,” Jun took the bag and ate some, “he’s just… feeling them out.”  
Killua squinted, “Eh? Feeling them out through a punch to the fa—”  
“Urusai.” Jun flicked Killua on his nose. “It’s still going on.”  
“But I can tal—”  
Jun flicked him again, “Urusai.”

“Hisoka’s forfeited the first point to Kastro!” The announcer went on.  
Killua was covering his nose when he asked, “Did you see that?”  
“The trick?”   
“Mhm.” Killua responded. “I wonder how he does it.”  
Jun shrugged, “I guess he feels that’s the only way he can win.”  
“Oh?” Killua said, giving her a look.

Kastro leapt again, with the same form as before and struck his opponent. Hisoka dodged it smoothly, but another hit came out of nowhere; blindsiding him.

Huh? But I thought he dodged it, Jun thought, biting her nail, come on Hiso.

As Hisoka landed, Kastro ran after him and the match soon turned to a mini-game of cat and mouse. Kastro went in for a kick and Hisoka blocked it, but Kastro kicked him in the face, knocking him off balance and sending Hisoka to the floor.

“Knockdown! And clean hit!” The referee yelled, holding up two fingers. 

Killua’s hand reached for the peanut bag, “Is he knocked out..?”  
“No.” Jun smacked his hand away and kept eating.  
“Gimme my peanuts back!”   
Jun ate another and flicked him on the teeth with her free hand, “Urusai.”

Hisoka stood up, dusting himself off and began to figure Kastro out. Kastro got into an offensive stance and displayed his hands. Jun recognized the form instantly and it made her think of home.

“I’ve heard that technique can chop a tree in half.” Killua said.   
Jun nodded, “It can be much stronger than that, though. It’s just a tree.”  
“Eh…? Just a tree?” Killua muttered. He then placed a hand on his chin, “It doesn’t seem like Hisoka’s figured out that other technique. If he doesn’t figure it out soon, he’s gonna die.”  
In a swift motion, Jun flicked Killua on the nose again, harder than ever. “Urusai.”  
“Ow!” Killua exclaimed, glaring at her. “What?! It’s the truth.”   
Jun gave him a look that made him quiet down, “It’ll take more than a few cheap hits to kill Hiso.”  
Killua’s shoulders hunched, “You’re right, Jun-san.”

Kastro bolted for Hisoka at full speed, while Hisoka opted to be a statue. He held out his arm suddenly, then Kastro jumped. In a swift movement Hisoka’s arm was severed and in the air. He didn’t flinch however, but rather a smug smirk was on his face.

Jun’s mouth was agape at the sight and the blood that flowed out of it didn’t concern her as much as Hisoka’s calm disposition. She couldn’t look away and it wasn’t like she wanted to either; it was too enthralling of a sight. With a hand, Jun covered her mouth to stop herself from calling out to him and sat silently in wait of the next move. 

“Hisoka’s right arm has been severed!” The announcer said.

Kastro struck Hisoka again but like before, he recovered and caught his own arm to boot. 

“We’ve never seen Hisoka in such a terrible state!” The announcer yelled. “He’s taken a considerable amount of damage!”  
Hisoka laughed, “I finally get it. It’s a double.”  
“You’re correct.” Kastro replied, conjuring his double again.

No wonder and he found it out that quickly, Jun thought, but the answer was right there in front of my face… aah, you’ve lost your edge, Jun. 

“Turns out my deduction was correct; you vanished.” Hisoka said. “But, I missed something before; you create doubles before you disappear.”  
Kastro smiled, “I didn’t think you’d be able to figure it out, but that doesn’t matter; you’ve got to fight both of me!” Kastro spread out in his stance, “This is the true form of my Tiger Bite Fist… True Tiger Bite Fist!” He exclaimed.  
“What an original name,” Jun muttered. 

“Oh wow!” The announcer started, “Seems we’ve got quite the mess on our hands! Hisoka’s in deep trouble! Will Kastro be able to avenge his past defeat?”

Kastro glared at Hisoka, “I’ll take your other arm next. Are you still going to act blasé?”   
“We’ll see,” Hisoka replied.


	18. It's x Reckless x To x Care

The match still raged on and Jun was only distressed by Hisoka’s willingness to be weird. He twirled his arm around on the tip of his nail, as if casually goading Kastro. Soon after, he tucked his arm away and pulled out a handkerchief and covered his arm with the cloth.

“What’s this? Hisoka’s concealed his arm with a scarf!” The announcer noted.  
Jun crinkled her nose, “Ew.”

The magician threw the cloth into the air and when it was revealed, playing cards fell out. The complacent look on his face was contrasted by the blood and contusions that dotted the sides of his face. He didn’t show any signs of fatigue however, and Jun didn’t expect him to.

“Woah! Hisoka’s arm has disappeared and now cards are raining down!” The announcer added. 

“Time to play clairvoyant, hm? I have cards here... from 1 to 13.” Hisoka started. “Pick a number and imagine it in your head.”  
“A game?” Killua muttered.  
Jun cocked her head to the side, “Yeah...”

“Ready? Once you’ve got your number, add four then double the result.” He instructed. “After that, subtract six and divide by two. Finally, subtract your original number and what do you have?”  
Jun’s brain was nearly overpowered and she looked helpless, trying to figure out the math. “Killua-kun, do you know the answer?”  
“Nope.” Killua said, a sadistic look on his face. 

“I know your answer anyway,” Hisoka said, digging into his severed arm.  
Jun was shocked and completely still, leaving Killua to steal her bag of peanuts. “Ew, ew, ew, ew, eww,” she muttered, staring at the grotesque action.  
“The answer’s one.” He pulled out a bloody ace and displayed it. 

“That’s crazy! Black magic! And he’s used his own wound in the trick.” The announcer said.

Throwing the card at Kastro, he said, “Keep it as a souvenir.”  
“You’re disgusting.” Kastro shot back. “I’ll cut off your left arm, so you cant mock anyone else ever again!”  
To the surprise of Kastro and the audience, Hisoka lifted up his left arm. “I thought you heard me the first time. It’s got your name on it.”  
“I’ll oblige you!” Kastro yelled, charging Hisoka. With the same motions as before, he severed the arm from his body and it flew out of the ring.

“Hisoka bakane!” Jun yelled, balling her fists. 

Kastro stopped short of Hisoka and disappeared in a shimmer of white particles. 

“So you did attack with your double,” Hisoka said, “if you’d attacked as well I would’ve counterattacked with this.” He displayed his newly fixed right arm.  
Jun narrowed her eyes, “Huh..?”  
“What in the world?! Hisoka’s right arm is back together!” The announcer yelled.  
“Tt’s magic.” Hisoka laughed. “Do you know the secret behind it?”  
Hisoka walked towards Kastro, causing him to back off. “What’s the matter? Are you scared? You’re surprised because you don’t understand. It’s the basic concept of magic. The double trick was interesting, but now I get it. I’ve figured out it’s holes and methods. It’s a shame.” 

He continued walking towards him, “You had the potential to make this a wondrous fight. That’s why I didn’t kill you. I’ll give you another prediction; you’ll cause your own death...”  
“Shut up!” Kastro yelled, charging again. His face turned white when Hisoka looked dead at the real him and he jumped backwards.  
“Doubles are made from the image the originator has in mind, so they’re usually perfect. You can’t recreate the grime and stains that come from battle.” Hisoka continued, whilst dodging every attack the double made. “You didn’t realize this?”

Jun sat with her arms tightly folded, glaring at the battle taking place; he was so obsessed with competition and a good fight that he’d put even his own life in danger for it. She found that personality trait quite odd, but it only served to remind her of her father; the connection only made her angrier. 

The real Kastro lunged for Hisoka violently, but was intercepted by… Hisoka’s severed arm. 

“What’s going on?!” The announcer asked. “Is this another one of his tricks?”

Hisoka looked over his shoulder at Kastro, who was now swaying side to side. “Don’t bother, you’re quite stunned from that punch to the jaw. Which allows me to attack you without interference.” A flurry of cards flew out and made a home in Kastro’s body. “You spent so long learning how to create a double with Nen, you forgot how to use Nen in it’s most basic sense. Something like a… memory overload.”

Hisoka walked past the body and continued onto the runway, with his severed arm by his side. 

“The match is over! Hisoka wins by a knockout!” The announcer cheered. 

Killua looked over at Jun, “Did you…” but he found that she was gone. He looked around in the crowd but didn’t find her, “What the… where’d she go?”  
*  
Hisoka continued his walk and spotted Machi leaning up against the wall with a rucksack near her feet. 

“Good job,” she said. “Show me the wounds.”

 

Later on, Machi and Hisoka sat in his room by the window by the light of a nightstand lamp. She held his severed arms in her hands and observed them.

“I always knew, but today proved it for me.” She said. “You’re an idiot.”  
Hisoka smirked, “Perhaps.”  
“Why do you put yourself in danger?” Machi set his arms down on the table.  
“Couldn’t tell you.” He responded.  
She shrugged, “I guess I can’t complain. More money in my pocket.” 

With her Nen stitches she cut off his blood flow and began sewing his arms back on. When it was finished he looked at it with a smile.  
“Wonderful.” He remarked.  
“Next one,” Machi said, throwing his other arm at him. “You hold it.” She began stitching the arm back together.  
He cooed in wonder, “It’s always so fascinating to see. What if I hurt myself on purpose just to see you and your Nen Stitches in action?”  
“Whatever.” Machi replied, holding her hand out. “Twenty million for the left and fifty for the right. Pay up.”

“I’ll transfer it to your account.” He replied.  
“Alright, the rest of your injuries you can handle.” She turned to leave with her hand on the handle, “Oh, I almost forgot. The boss has changed the message. All spiders are supposed to be in Yorknew City at noon on August 30th. Not just the ones who feel like going.” Before she turned the handle, “And since she’s here, tell that to Jun too.”  
*  
Jun walked down the hallway to find her room as she’d just come in from a walk around the town. She needed to clear her head of Hisoka’s antics and the scene of his arms being severed. Every time the memory ran through her head, it sent chills up her spine. It didn’t help that Hisoka was okay with how everything turned out. 

When she’d reached her door, she looked down the rest of the way and saw the light was leaking out from underneath Hisoka’s door. She planned to meet up with him after his fight, but when it got to be too vulgar she opted out. Now, that she had visual confirmation that he was in his room and probably awake, the temptation to talk to him welled up again. Jun stood leaning on the handle of her own door staring at his; she’d made a habit of overthinking. 

“Ugh, whatever.” She walked towards his door and before she could knock it opened. 

Machi stood in the doorway with her usual look of contempt, but a mischievous flash was in her eye. Jun stood wide-eyed and confused at the sight of Machi, but Machi took the chance to repay Jun for her petty action back at the hideout.

“Bye, Soka-kun.” Machi said, walking out and down the hallway. Jun kept a straight face and Hisoka watched her in amusement. 

When Jun was sure Machi was out of sight and mind, she turned towards Hisoka. The wall between them raising just a little bit higher. Hisoka stood up and approached her and when he got close enough, he grabbed her hand. Jun was too shocked to comment at the action, but let herself be led as he shut the door. 

“I was wondering if you were going to stand there all night.” Hisoka said, leaning on the back of the couch.  
Jun took a step back and her hand dropped out of his, “Uh-huh.” A few long seconds passed, “I was at your match.”  
“I saw you in the crowd briefly, but by the time it was over you were gone.”  
“Yeah.” The wounds on his face bothered her, “C’mon.”

Jun led him to the table and found a first-aid kit in a drawer. After sitting him down, which took subtle persuasion as Hisoka was stubborn, she opened the kit and began to clean the dried blood off of his face and wiped witch hazel over the colored contusions.

Hisoka tilted his head, “Why did you leave?”  
Jun glared at him and said nothing else, her posture rigid and eyes unforgiving.  
“Because I didn’t say sorry?”  
Jun let up on her icy demeanor, as it was one of the rare moments he showed sincerity. She let out a sigh, “You let your arms get cut off.”  
“So?” Hisoka looked at her strangely.  
Jun’s head doubled back in confusion, “How can you be so reckless with your life?”  
“I needed to figure out his weaknesses.” Hisoka replied.  
“But… letting your arms get cut off?” She persisted. “And then… that trick with the card. That was so dangerous! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Hisoka stared at her, “Do you judge me this harshly because you can’t stand yourself?”  
“What?” Her voice was faint; the comment shot through her. She bit her lip and looked around the room, “I’m not judging you.”  
“I feel judged.”  
She shook her head, “I actually care about you.”  
“You do?” His tone dismissive.  
“Maybe more than you.”

The silence between them was maddening and the tension all too palpable. Hisoka hadn’t expected such an admission from her and Jun didn’t know how to feel. His recklessness bothered her and she couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him that made him this way. 

But there they stood, observing one another in a weird sort of admiration; they’d never been so open before. He usually brushed uncomfortable feelings off with a joke or a dismissal; not by diving right into his own vulnerabilities. Jun used to confront issues in sugar-coated ways that wouldn’t trouble the other party; it was unusual for her to cater to the greater good of a relationship. Here they were, pushing each other out of their comfort zones and into the dark. Not knowing which way was up or who would move next. 

Hisoka broke the silence, “I’m sorry.”  
Jun put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sat down across from him, “I forgive you.”  
“I’ve never been forgiven before.” He admitted, the corner of his mouth turning downwards. “I’m not sure it’s something I want to happen again.”  
“What do you have against resolution?” A whirlpool of anxiety swirled in her stomach.  
Hisoka looked at her, “It’s not that. It’s just… hm.” Biting his lip nervously, he said, “I don’t want to ever be in a position again… with you, where I want to be forgiven.”

“Oh.” The sound didn’t fully form as it left her mouth. “Um… well, yeah. That’s… al—”  
“Are you ever going to tell me why you were so upset?”  
Jun fidgeted briefly with her fingers, “What are you talking about?”  
“When we went to the bar.”  
“No.” Her response was quick and it confirmed his suspicions.  
Hisoka eyes made a home in her own, “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”  
“It’s about the past.”  
He shrugged, “Many exceptions have been made for you before, it’d be nothing to do it again.”  
“Goodnight, Hiso.” She gave him a sad smile and headed for the door. 

“We’re to be in Yorknew on August 30th.”  
She opened the door and looked over her shoulder, “I’ll leave with you then.”  
“Sure.”  
“Also,” Jun was out of the door when he said, “I’ll be at your match tomorrow, Jun. Don’t disappoint.”  
*  
It'd been about half an hour since Jun left his room and Hisoka stepped out of the shower. As he made his way out of the room, he noticed the Troupe tattoo on his back.

“Oops, forgot to take this off.” 

Hisoka lifted the fake tattoo off of his skin and the image slowly disappeared, leaving only a white handkerchief in his hand. 

This is sure to complicate things…, he thought, I don’t want to kill her, but if she finds out… she’ll probably want to kill me.


	19. Covenant x And x Womb

"The highly anticipated fight between newcomer Jun and Floor Master Sh—"  
Jun turned the TV off and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, shut up about the damn match for once."

She paced around the room, trying to shake the jittery feeling in her stomach; though it felt like a colony of ants were crawling up the back of her neck. Shivering, she tried to shake the anxiety off but couldn't. She'd just had to deal with it. 

Leaving her room with 20 minutes to spare, she made her way down to the arena with dread weighing down every step she took. Jun couldn't comprehend the horrible feeling she felt and it was worsened by her thoughts. As a child, she'd always had perfect intuition, even if it took awhile for others to see she was right. Due to those experiences, she'd learned to trust it over everything. However, her anxiety muddled with her mind and she couldn't think or feel clearly. If she could, she'd know to back down.

She entered the holding chamber and sat on a bench, looking up at the TV. It was a medium sized room, with only two doors; one for entering the room and leaving out into the fight space. It was empty, except for Jun, and the only sound was the hum of the noise coming from the TV. The arena was filled to the brim with people and the referee stood in the middle. 

Ugh... I hope this is quick, Jun thought.

The door to the arena opened and a voice from an intercom was heard: "Match #342, #2067 versus #2073 will now commence. You may now walk out onto the mat, #2073." 

She stood up reluctantly and dragged herself to walk through the corridor, with it sliding shut behind her. The murmur of the crowd talking amongst themselves became quiet in her loud mind; each footstep felt an eternity longer than it was meant to. Her eyes bore into the floor yards in front of her and didn't move. 

The treble in the announcer's voice reached her ears, but her brain didn't bother make out the words; it transformed into a warble and slowly droned out. The tunnel felt cold and barren and her footsteps bounced off of it's surfaces. When she made it out to the mat, she finally stood in front of her opponent. Her awareness came back in full force and the sound of the crowd was in full force, making her jump due to her startling. 

"No..." she mumbled, staring in disbelief at the other fighter.   
He was just as shocked as Jun, but he couldn't speak. He was a foot taller than Jun, with brown eyes and a long, black braid cascading down his back.

"A special match!" The announcer yelled, "Floor Master Shinjiro Higa versus 9-0 Jun Higa! Brother versus sister; both undefeated! Who will come out on top? Who will win? It's a brawl 'till you fall for these siblings!" 

"What the hell are you doing here, Shinji?" Jun hissed, her shock turning to anger.  
Shinji sighed and his shoulders fell slightly, "I'll forfeit. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Always out to take the high road, huh?" Her jaw clenched. "Running away is something Ryu would do."  
"What kind of person have you become?" Shinji looked at her in disgust.  
Jun scoffed, "The person I was always mean to be."  
"Fight!" 

Shinji bolted for her, almost knocking Jun off balance with his speed, but all over her body she felt prickling sensations she couldn't explain; it wasn't the anxiety, it was much too palpable, but she couldn't see what hit her. She counterattacked with a swiping kick. Shinji blocked it, but she followed up with a punch after.

"Clean hit!" The referee announced. 

Shinji responded with a line of punches and when Jun dodged them, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough up a small puddle of blood.

"Critical hit!"

Shinji jumped back to his area of the mat, "I'll forfeit if you keep trying to fight me. I don't want to hurt you." His calmness annoyed Jun to know end; she didn't understand how he could act like nothing happened between them. "Just stop, Jun."

Jun's shoulders rose up and down, "Shut... up!" 

Sprinting towards him, she landed another hit and messily dodged his own. Shinji however, kept a calm demeanor and rarely displayed any sign of annoyance. Much to Jun's dismay.  
*  
Hisoka found himself in the crowd, sitting next to a kid who couldn't help but comment on the match. They weren't friends, but for the time being they were cordial. 

"Who do you think will win?" Killua asked.  
Hisoka watched as Jun unleashed a barrage of punches on Shinji, "Jun. Although, I'm wary of Shinjiro; I'm sure he knows Nen but he's yet to unleash any abilities."  
"Uh-huh. He keeps telling her to forfeit, so I'm guessing he knows that she can beat him."  
Hisoka nodded, "I think that as well."  
*  
Shinji blocked a hit from Jun and kicked her back, "Bunraku!" 

Bunraku. 文楽 .

Jun's arm was yanked and her shoulder ripped out of it's socket, the sudden pain was a nuisance until she realized she was floating in the air. The weight of her body seemed to settle and it was then she realized she wasn't floating, but hanging.

"What's this? Jun has levitation powers?" The announcer yelled. 

"What the fuck, Shinji?!" Jun shouted.  
Shinji's face was flat, "I told you to stop." Jun was forced to her knees, "If you forfeit, I'll stop."  
Jun furrowed her brow, "Nope."  
Shinji stood calmly as he forced her forehead to collide with the ground, ignoring her cry, "Say you'll forfeit."  
She swayed somewhat, but the invisible strings attached served to steady her body. "I wo—"  
"Forfeit!" He forced her head to meet the ground again.

Jun's world was spinning and swaying violently, her sight a bumpy boat ride. "Haha... no, Shinji-tan."  
Shinji rolled his eyes and made Jun bang her head on the ground repeatedly, each hit painting the ground with more blood. The sensation of the concrete stone slabs colliding with her head became a disorienting experience; the nausea combined with the mounting sensitivty in her head was proving hard for her to deal with.

Jun fell over and the strings pulled her up, causing her to lie in the middle of the air. Her hearing was fuzzy and her vision blurry, but she wasn't going to cop out yet.

This isn't going so good... I can't see the strings, but I know they're about me but... that's it! Time to try it out, Jun thought, but if I mess it up, he'll kill me.

Jun grinned as blood dripped off of her nose, making a grotesque pattern on the floor. "Ame Burēdo: Masamune!" 

Ame Burēdo: Masamune! 雨ブレード：正宗!

Jun conjured a singular, shining katana and it headed straight for the area that Jun hypothesized the wires to be.

"Oh?! Jun's summoned a weapon to fight for her!" The announcer said.

Shinji sighed, "A key component of Bunraku is that the target is completely controlled." The katana switched direction and flew at an angle downwards, impaling Jun through the abdomen. "Their Nen and abilities included. Didn't you ever stop to wonder why you didn't see my strings? That's because you can't use Gyo. Use that explanation to figure out why your Ken wasn't activated."

Jun swung like a butcher's carcass to and fro in the air. "I..." she spat out blood and heaved, "will kill you."   
Shinji made the blade twist in her stomach and watched as she struggled not to scream. Jun was biting down on her cheek and lip in the effort and the rusty taste of her own blood almost made her vomit. She couldn't move or stop it from happening, but she wasn't going to forfeit. 

"Technical knockout!" The referee announced, more to Jun's sympathy than actual rules.   
The announcer screamed in excitement, "Floor Master Shinjiro Higa is the victor and has retained his title!"   
*  
Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms tightly, Jun you better not die, he thought.  
Killua cocked his head to the side, "I thought she would win."  
"She didn't know his abilities." Hisoka said.  
"So? I've won fights against people that I didn't know about."   
Hisoka glared at him, his amber eyes looking more like miniature suns, "Oh? Then fight me, since you're so confident."  
Killua shrunk and offered a nervous smile, "You're right, nevermind."  
*  
Jun's body fell to the ground and lied there limply, her blood traveling across the floor and pooling in an area. The sword jutted out of her stomach awkwardly, as it had the concrete to compete with.  
We were best friends once, she thought.

The roar of the crowd drowned out and her sight turned black from the edge outward.


	20. Heat x Of x Vaporization

“Huh..?” 

Jun’s eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the ceiling light in the infirmary. She caught sight of the tip of a petal and sat up slowly, feeling heavier than usual. The glimpse of the petal she saw belonged to the bulb of a purple tulip; that lone tulip belonged to a vase of it’s kind. The large bouquet sat on a table at the end of her bed and a note with a smiley face was attached; it read, “Get well soon, Jun-san! - Gon”. Next to it sat a bag of peanuts, unopened. Jun was sure that was from Killua.

Rustling was heard to her right side, “Good evening, sleeping beauty.”  
“Oh, hiya.” She’d just noticed his presence. “What time is it?” She tried to lift herself up, but she felt like a 2 ton weight.  
“Let me help you,” he murmured, lifting her up.   
“Thanks.” She replied, groggily.   
Hisoka sat back down, “It’s been about two days.”  
“About?”   
He pointed to the clock, “It’s about to be tomorrow soon.”  
“Oh.” 

She bit her lip in disappointment; the memories of the match started to come back. Jun hadn’t ever lost a fight that horribly and at the hands of her brother no less. The critical vulnerability in her technique never occurred to her and it took having Masamune used against her for the realization to come. 

“We were close.” Jun mumbled. “I can’t believe I lost to him.’  
Hisoka looked over at her, “Don’t dwell on it… the fights over, but I never knew you had family.”  
“I don’t have any family anymore.”   
“Does it have anything to do with the bar incident?” 

Jun’s nostrils flared, “You’re never going to let up on that, huh?”  
“Nope!”   
“When I left Meteor City… I ended up in the “care” of a mafia boss.” Her eyes were fixed straight ahead as she spoke. “His favorite place to take us was this fucked up bar.”  
Hisoka raised his eyebrows at her intensity, “What was so bad about it?”  
“Things bad enough to stop me from ever stepping foot in one again.”   
“I’m surprised you’re from Meteor City, I’m from there too.” He stopped suddenly; he didn’t mean to let that slip.

“Y’know you can tell me anything.”   
Hisoka smiled somewhat, “You’re a lovely hypocrite, maybe that’s part of your charm.” He laughed at her annoyed expression. “You’re so reluctant to tell me anything about you, but want me to open up.”  
“I never said I was perfect.” Her eyebrow hitched. “Besides, I just told you something now.”  
“This is what this is? Give and take?” He asked.  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
“How would you have it then?” He crossed his arms and legs.   
Jun laughed, a sweet sound, though pain rippled throughout her abdomen. “You’re always so extreme. It’s always this or that, white or black with you. There’s a thing called a happy medium.”

“Well, on the scale of good and bad I want us to be eternally good.”   
Jun blinked, “If that’s the case, you wouldn’t be able to know anything about me or my past.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“It’s eternally,” she giggled, “bad.”  
“Sounded rosier than most from where I’m sitting.”  
Jun flicked him on the nose, “For all that you are, you still manage to make wrong assumptions, Hiso.”  
“Then set me straight.”  
Jun leaned on the rail of the bed, “We were dead broke. Mom couldn’t afford food, all my clothes came from the garbage… so she taught me how to steal. That was a short-term plan for her though,” Jun shook her head slightly, “and she sold me to this mafia boss; Zenji. Last time I saw her, I was six.”   
“She doesn’t sound like mother of the year,” Hisoka mumbled.

As she continued her tone birthed a dangerous edge. “I was taken to Yorknew and placed in one of those fucked up black market auctions. Before that could happen though, Zenji would take us to his favorite bars and parade us around like show-ponies and… anyway. I was one of the four kids there. It was this ugly little room… with cameras. One camera’s light lit up and we were let out and brought to him. He was a Blacklist Hunter. After that, he killed all the people there… but didn’t find his last target: Zenji. Lucky for that asshole he was with the 10 Dons and on an entirely different continent.”

Hisoka noticed her troubled expression, but wasn’t able to communicate words of comfort. Instead, he planned to put his hand on hers, but he only mustered enough courage to hold the lone area of the bed’s railing.

Jun took a breath, in an effort to relax and her eyes fell. “But that Hunter… his name’s Ryu, he adopted us all because we were fucked and he’d always wanted kids… but he didn’t have a wife to have them with. He taught me everything I know and gave me my new name.” Tears welled in her eyes, “I don’t… I don’t remember my old one. I don’t remember my mom’s either.”

“Not that I want to,” she corrected, catching herself.   
Hisoka offered her a sad smile. Sounds like you miss her, he thought. “What happened out there with your brother? Why was he so mad?”  
“The family doesn’t approve of my lifestyle. They don’t get that this is all I am. Stealing is the very basic core of… Jun.”  
“Sure, why else would a girl who gained everything revert back to her old ways?” Hisoka’s question pierced through her.  
Jun didn’t respond.  
“It reminds you of your mother, doesn’t it?”   
Her eyes were slits, “No.”  
“Maybe the bond you had with her? Or maybe it’s the identity you’re used to… like a high and when you get it you come crashing down.” He noted. “Is this where your infatuation with fun comes from?”

Jun’s face softened and she began to cry, “I’m a fucking person, Hisoka.”

Hisoka was taken aback at her reaction and sat silently, uncomfortable with himself and her tears. He cursed himself in his head, as he’d told her just days ago that he didn’t want to hurt her again. He stood up and in a surprising move, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. It wasn’t something he did consciously and he felt like he wasn’t in his body when he did. 

Jun’s crying intensified for a period and she hugged him tightly, letting out all that she’d bottled up over the years. It was an everyday occurrence for her to be Atlas, but for a second she had someone else to hold the weight with her.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

Hisoka looked over his shoulder, not noticing the door had opened. “Hm?” Then he frowned slightly, “You shouldn’t be— Jun!”  
Jun leapt from her bed, re-opening the wound in her abdomen. Ignoring that, she broke the leg of a chair and aimed it at Shinji’s face. Hisoka caught the homemade stake and grabbed Jun off of him; preventing up a would-be mess.

“What are you doing?!” Jun shouted.  
Hisoka restrained her further, “Calm down.”  
“Let me go!”   
Shinji cast his eyes towards the ground, “Jun.”  
“Shut up!” She screamed, throwing a pillow at him. “Don’t say my name.”  
Shinji shut the door, “Shh, you’re disturbing other people.”  
“I don’t care.” Jun started for him again but Hisoka barred her way.   
“Jun.” Shinji repeated.  
Hisoka turned to face her and eyed her wound, “You need to calm down.”  
“I thought you liked killing?”  
“I like you more,” her flustered expression amused him, “this is for your benefit.”

Shinji stood awkwardly, “Are you two done? I just wanted to talk.” He gave off airs of gult and entitlement. Jun knew him as the only person capable of doing such a twisted thing.

Jun gladly looked away from Hisoka’s eyes, even if it was to look at Shinji. “Oh? So you’re talking to me now? All it took was a sword through the goddamn stomach. Is Ryu giving you a special pass?”   
“You’re such an ass!” Shinji shot back.   
Hisoka held her in place, “Jun.”  
“Right,” she mumbled. “What?”

“Dad’s...” he scratched the back of his neck, “proud of you. He’s glad you got your license and that you got as high as you did in the tower. You still didn’t break his record though.”  
Jun couldn’t stop herself from asking: “What’s his record?” She tried to save herself, “I mean, whatever. Is that all you had to say?”  
Shinji crossed his arms, “For as much s you hate him, you’re just like him; so stubborn. It’s not attractive, y’know.”  
“Like I’m worried about being attractive.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Hisoka teased.  
Jun hit him on the shoulder, “Stop that!”  
“He’ll be surprised when I tell him you have a boyfriend.” Shinji went on.  
“I don’t have one.”

Shinji rolled his eyes, “Anway… I just… I wanted to say, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen you in… what, 3-4 years? So it was easy to… I’m sorry.”  
“Okay.” Jun blinked.  
“I’m also sorry for how the famil—”  
A quiet rage welled inside of Jun, but her voice was quiet, “Don’t.” 

With each passing moment after Shinji’s latest remark, it gained momentum; combining with her current adrenaline and fully making her numb to the open wound in her stomach and the inhibitions she’d had before.

Shinji nodded, biting his lip. “Before I go, dad’ll kill me for this but… you can come back home. We w—”  
“No, I can’t.” Tears spilled from the bottom lids of her eyes. “You think I forgot how you guys kicked me out? Changed the locks?” Her voice shook, “All the flowers I sent… you guys ignored me for years. Fuck locking the bank accounts, you all but wiped me out of the family.” Her breath hitched, “Tell Ryu I said fuck him and fuck you.”  
“Jun…?” Shinji muttered.

sekai no gekido  
世界の激怒 

Jun’s aura flared so violently and quickly, it knocked over the vase of flowers left to her and moved most of the furniture in the room. Her eyes were illuminated by an orange glow, painting a frightening shadow on her face. In a flash, she was out of Hisoka’s perimeter and in front of Shinji; viciously stomping at him. He watched in awe, not sure he could do anything.

“Shit,” Shinji hissed. He didn’t fully escape her attack and his broken angle was evidence of that. His eyes darted over to the indent in the floor her attack left and back in time to see her in front of him; she never was this quick before.

Jun pushed him back, sending him into the wall. “You’ll never walk again, big bro. Not after I’m done with you.” 

Punching him, her knuckles dug deep into his body, breaking any bones they came into contact with. Shinji’s coughed up blood splattered across her hospital gown, which only infuriated her further. Finding her hands unsuitable, she ripped out her IV and jabbed it unrelentingly into the bare space of his elbow joint; digging deeper until it tore into muscle, her fingers feeling the tight tissue as well.

Shinji’s shriek bothered even Hisoka. He tried to push Jun off of him but found she was unmovable and her skin completely icy to the touch; freeze burn spreading on his hands. Jun snatched his braid and flung him through the door, the wood and glass that broke with him embedded in his body. He landed in another room, taking with him more structural objects. 

Jun blitzed him, finding him in the rubble almost immediately; she gripped him by the neck, smashing his face repeatedly with his own fist.  
“Forfeit. Forfeit. Forfeit.” Jun repeated, her voice robotic.   
Shinji’s cheek broke and he felt her loose a few of his teeth; he tried to spit them out in between blows. “I for—”  
Jun forced his fist into his mouth and pummeled it with her elbow, earning a muffled screech from her brother; his eyes wild and fearful. “Forfeit.”  
He continuously screamed; begging for her to stop. With each hit, she broke another digit, another bone and another hope. She stopped suddenly, when she reached for the back of his neck, tearing through tissue and stringy nerves. Jun ignored his screams, sure that his vocal cords were drenched in blood by then. Shinji’s body jerked and bucked, trying to slip from under her; it was futile. 

“Pointless.” She said. 

Her hand found the first vertebra of his spine. She crushed it like an egg. 

Shinji’s body stopped moving. Jun’s eyelids fell halfway and a smirk found it’s way onto her face. 

“Couldn’t handle the weight, huh?” Her words a whisper. Jun reached down, putting her finger on his neck; the pulse was fighting to have a beat. She laughed silently to herself and the perverse notion soon turned into a fit. Picking up his arm, Jun waved it around and found humor in the limp wrist’s motion. “Bunraku! Haha,” she giggled. “I don’t need any strings, Shinji!”

“Stop.” Hisoka held her wrists securely in his hands. “That’s enough.”

Jun didn’t respond and dropped Shinji’s arm. She was gone in the scene she’d made, unable to grasp the destruction and pain she’d caused. It was completely silent in her mind; not an anxious thought to be heard or constructed. There wasn’t any responsibility to have; she didn’t have the wherewithal to care about blaming it on somebody else. The ability was a bane she didn’t know how to control and the last time she came out of it, she’d promised herself she’d never re-enter it.

Jun stood up and faced a conflicted and worried Hisoka. She didn’t understand his feelings, nor did she try to; in this state she was the embodiment of emotion. Thoughtless and careless.  
“Hiso...” she turned into him and placed her head on his chest. “I’m gonna kill them.”  
Hisoka stroked her hair absentmindedly, “All of them?”  
“Probably.” Her eyes still had their fiery tint, but they were dimming by the second.  
“Would you like me to join you?”  
“Yes.”

The faint ember of her eyes died down completely and Jun looked up at him hazily, unsure of what was happening. Her heartbeat became all too audible in her ears and she was confused as to why her stomach was the victim of horrible cramps. 

Jun looked around at the rubble and Shinji’s body; she zoned out on it. “Why is he… here?” Before Hisoka could respond, she cut across, “What’s happening?”  
“You wer...” his voice drowned out.

Her hearing went first.  
Then the sight.  
*  
Hisoka watched as her consciousness escaped her, standing there confused at the fight. He knew it was an ability, but he couldn’t guess the conditions and didn’t want to know what resolve boiled so deeply inside that caused her to create it. The fight didn’t take long; it was purely one-sided. Hisoka carried her out of the room, stepping over rubble and damage as he went. He put her back in the hospital bed and sent for a nurse. Spinning a story in his head as he sat.

“As in opening, as in closing.” Hisoka said, watching her chest rise and fall.


	21. Blinky x And x Bad Jokes

“What do you think the boss has planned for us?” Hisoka was looking out into the night and at the skyscrapers below.  
Jun shrugged, “I don’t know. Yorknew is huge, so.”  
“Mhm.” He sat up and observed her, still unnerved by her display of rage yesterday.  
Jun frowned slightly as she didn’t understand why he’d been so distant since they left the Arena yesterday. She opted to keep quiet and turned her eyes towards the cityscape.

“So,” Hisoka started, darkening the tone of the conversation. “You don’t remember anything, just like I thought.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Hisoka leaned on the table, “What happened after you and Shinji spoke?”  
“I went back to sleep.” Jun knew it to be true, but her delivery wasn’t confident.  
“No, you two fought,” he took a sip of his drink, “it was quite scary, actually.”  
Jun picked at her nails, “Elaborate.”  
“You were like a beast.” Hisoka’s voice was low and it’s usual hint of mischievousness was gone. “I’ve never seen you that angry… or strong. I think you made good on your threat to paralyze him.”

Jun’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth, her eyes fixed dead ahead. Her rigid position made her look more like a doll than a human; Hisoka was watching her in the reflection of the window. Usually, he’d be wanting to be on the other side of an opponent that strong, but the miserable and violent anger her aura exuded turned him off completely. He wanted to understand.

After a few minutes passed, Jun spoke. “It’s an ability.”  
“I figured.” Hisoka swirled his drink. “The conditions must be something.”  
Jun shook her head, “They aren’t… I came up with it when I was a kid. For the power, the tradeoff is control; I can’t control when I go into it and I can’t stop it.”  
“Then break your vows.” Hisoka caught her gaze in the reflection. He’d already picked up her habit of leaving the details out. “It didn’t activate in your match.”  
“You’re too smart, y’know that?”  
Hisoka smirked, “But you don’t sound too heartbroken about killing your brother.”  
“I’m more upset that I forgot about that ability. I hadn’t come in contact with the people I planned to use it on in forever so...”

Hisoka nodded, “You’re irresponsible.”  
“Because I forgot?” Jun swiveled to face him.  
Hisoka chuckled at her facial expression, “That and you almost left your license in the room.”  
“You shouldn’t rush people.”  
“We would’ve missed the flight, had it not been for me.”  
Jun rolled her eyes, “You got us lost in the terminal. So much for being a Hunter.”  
“That’s true. What would I do without you?” He chimed.  
“Never find your way.”  
*  
After they’d finally touched down in Yorknew, Hisoka and Jun traveled in a surreal silence to the meet up location. Jun was still wondering about their conversation from earlier; his guess about the conditions and vows on her ability were spot on, but she wouldn’t tell him too much about it. She still wasn’t all too sure about him. Hisoka on the other hand, was slightly ticked off at her quietude about the situation. He knew he wasn’t normal by any means, but going berserk and killing a family member isn’t something he’d just gloss over.

The two entered the building to find the rest of the Troupe assembling, with Phinks chiding Pakunoda playfully for being late. His attention turned to Hisoka and Jun when they came in, as they were the last of all the members to arrive.

“They’re not coming...” Feitan hissed, “the sun’s about to rise.”  
“Damn it, Hisoka,” Uvogin cursed, “when I see him, I’ll rip him apart.”

“Oh, that sounds troublesome.” Hisoka mused. “Why does Jun get a pass? Is she too much to handle, Uvo?”

Jun walked past Hisoka and into the main area, sitting on an empty slab. She was anxious to find out what Chrollo’s plan was and didn’t care to listen to the members bicker.

“You bastard,” Uvogin grumbled.  
Shalnark stood with one arm akimbo. “You guys are really late.”  
“I thought you both weren’t gonna come.” Machi said to Hisoka.  
“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to see your Nen Stitches again.” Hisoka smiled.  
“Well, we’re here.” Jun replied, looking towards Chrollo. The trace of agitation that lied in her voice was easily picked up by Hisoka, who merely sat down next to her and folded his arms.

“So, what are we stealing this time?” Uvogin grinned.  
Chrollo stood up, “We’re taking the treasures of the Underground Auction.”  
Jun and Chrollo’s eyes met, both in a union of understanding; this was her chance.  
“Old books?” Machi offered. “The boss likes those.”  
“No, probably games.” Feitan said.  
Nobunaga lifted a hand, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to take the gems and precious metals?”  
“Everything,” Chrollo said. “We’re taking everything that’s up for auction.”

Jun raised an eyebrow, he sure was ambitious. 

“For real?” Uvogin asked. “The underground auction’s run by gangs from all around the world. We steal from them, we’re making enemies out of all of ‘em.”  
Chrollo’s eyes widened a bit, “Are you afraid, Uvo?”  
“I’m excited!” Uvogin replied, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. “Give us the order, boss! Right now!”  
“I give you permission to kill them all.” He said. “Anyone that gets in our way.”

A bit excessive, Jun thought, we’re thieves not murderers. 

As soon as the thought formed, Jun felt a pang of crippling hypocrisy wash over her; she’d committed murder many times before and didn’t ever consciously think to stop. Nowadays, Jun wasn’t even sure of her own identity; itd been based off of location, then family and finally the Troupe. But both sides of her were constantly at war, the nameless kid from Meteor City and the newly-named kid raised in wealth. As the fight raged on, she was even more lost than before. 

Her runaway train of thoughts were interrupted by Uvogin’s roar of excitement and she forced a small grin.  
“You’re not loud enough, Uvo.” Jun remarked.  
Hisoka chuckled, “He did give me a headache.”

Uvogin was too concerned and enthralled with the bloodshed that was to be had to pay attention to either member. Chrollo smirked at his fellow spider’s enthusiasm and caught Jun’s gaze again, this time nodding as if to confirm her suspicion. Jun nodded back and was unaware of Hisoka’s onlooking; now he was all too curious about what they were in on.  
*  
Chrollo ordered a few of the members to head to the auction and Jun tagged along. Although she wasn’t one of the members told to go, the boss let her accompany them as apart of their inside agreement. Hisoka was unaware of it but noted when Jun took off with them.

When the party arrived at the underground auction, Feitan and Franklin took a stagehand route to the stage. Jun thought the former looked particularly amusing in the tuxedo but Franklin even more so; it wasn’t often she saw him dressed to the nines. 

As the two members now stood at the podium, Franklin looming behind the smaller member, Feitan began to speak.

“Welcome everyone,” his words gaining the attention of the audience. “I’ll forego the formalities.”  
Franklin lifted up his hands and his fingertips detached, aiming them towards the audience. Feitan covered his ears.

Do they have to take so long, Jun wondered, leaning up against the wall. A slight frown formed on Jun’s face, as she didn’t find the mob boss she’d been looking for.

“Time to die!” Franklin fired countless bullets from his fingers and people began to drop like flies. 

Suddenly, the door to the room Jun stood in opened and two people ran in; a guy and a woman with pink hair. Jun didn’t move, figuring Shizuku would take care of it and her assumption was right. The young girl hit the man over the head with the vacuum cleaner and did the same to the lady. An amused laugh came from Jun’s mouth and garnered Shizuku’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”  
Jun covered her mouth in an effort to contain her laughter, “It’s always so funny to see! A vacuum cleaner… who’d know chores were so killer?”  
“Eh…, your jokes are still bad, Jun.” Shizuku responded, a disbelieving look on her face. “Come on, Franklin’s done.”

Still laughing, Jun walked with the girl out of the room to see a lake of blood, bodies and broken chairs in the middle of the room. The smell of the blood annoyed Jun the most; it was a nasty metallic smell. It reminded her of the swear jar that her father kept in the kitchen, almost filled to the brim with coins. 

“I didn’t get to do a thing,” Feitan said.  
Franklin’s fingertips were now securely attached to his fingers, “Your turn, Shizuku.”  
“Uh-huh, let’s go Blinky.” Shizuku said, powering up the vacuum cleaner.  
Jun stared as she vacuumed up most of the floor, except for the person who was still somehow alive.

“Who are you?” He asked, staring at the three of them. “Doesn’t matter,” he spat, “the community will kill all of you. Your family… torture you. Cut you up! You’ll see he—”  
“Shut up!” Jun dashed forward, slicing his neck off. The body fell backwards behind her, but she was busy studying a nail she’d broken. “This didn’t used to happen...”

Feitan walked over to examine her index finger’s broken nail, “I told you to slice horizontally and make sure your fingers were lined up.”  
“But I did and they were!” Jun said, breaking off the rest of the nail.  
“Clearly they weren’t if your nail broke,” Feitan remarked.

Shizuku vacuumed up the corpse and turned the object off. “Good job, Blinky.”  
“Well, let’s go get that treasure, huh?” Jun said, walking off towards the hallway.  
“I wonder what’s there,” Shizuku said.  
Jun shrugged, “Same ol’, same ol’.”

 

About 10 minutes later, the Troupe members left empty handed and were now floating away in a hot air balloon, and were now joined by Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark and Nobunaga. Jun didn’t like the crowded feeling of the carriage and opted to sit on the edge of balloon, earning the attention of Shalnark.

“You’ll fall that way,” he said.  
Jun pretended to fall backwards, laughing at his frightened expression, “I’ll be fine.”  
“Both of you, be quiet,” Machi said, “Uvo’s on the phone.”  
Both Shalnark and Jun stuck their tongues out at the girl and laughed silently at each others actions.

“It was all gone,” Uvogin said.  
“There was nothing there?” Chrollo asked.  
Uvogin shook his head, “The vault was empty. According to the auctioneer, the only one who knew about the situation, the items were relocated a few hours ago. Like they expected this to happen.”  
“Hm.” Chrollo responded.  
“The timing’s too perfect. We’ve got a Judas among us.”

“You’re saying there’s a traitor among us?” Nobunaga asked.  
Everyone’s eyes swiveled over to him, the thought was troubling.

“I don’t think there’s a traitor… besides, I don’t consider Judas to be one. It’s said, Judas sold Jesus out for 30 pieces of silver. How much would a traitor ask from the Mafia?” Chrollo asked. “Give it some thought. What would the traitor gain by selling us out to the Mafia? Fame? Status? Money? Who would that gratify among us?”  
Uvogin sighed, “Nobody’s like that.”  
“Exactly. Something else also doesn’t add up. If there was an informant… the mafia’s response was too timid. If they’d known beforehand, they would’ve increased their security. The guests were ignorant; they came unarmed.”  
“That’s true,” Uvogin replied.  
“I think someone gave a tip that wasn’t too specific, but someone in the top of the Mafia believed it.”

“It doesn’t make sense how information’s traveling,” Uvogin griped, “...whatever. So what do we do?”  
“Did you ask the auctioneer where the merchandise was moved?”  
“Yeah, but he kept saying he didn’t know where until he died.” Uvogin shrugged, “Feitan tortured him. He wasn’t lying.”  
Feitan looked ahead, “He was the unluckiest of all.”  
“Did you get the names of anyone who might know?”  
“’Course I did. The Ten Dons, the highest of the Mafia, are here in one place only for the auction. They issue orders through a special group, the Shadow Beasts. It consists of each Don’s best fighters.”  
Chrollo chuckled, “Now, I see… since the Shadow Beasts weren’t guarding the auction, the Mafia didn’t know we were coming.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“Then how they’d move the merchandise?”  
“I heard a Shadow Beast turned up there. A guy with sunglasses, calls himself Owl.” Uvogin said.

“He must have a power similar to Shizuku’s.”  
“We can take them on, eh?”  
“Put on a show. That’ll draw them out.”  
Uvogin laughed excitedly, “I can’t wait!” 

Jun slipped off the edge of the carriage into the standing area; she was now in between Nobunaga and Feitan. Uvogin had hung up the phone and wore a gleeful smile on his face. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.  
Uvogin grinned, “It’s time to have some fun.”


	22. In x His x Image

“That was annoying,” Jun grumbled, walking away from the air balloon. It’d been shot down by the mafia, but luckily enough the Troupe was now standing on a cliff that loomed above their assailants. 

“Get down here!” A mafia member yelled, “We’ll even let you decide whether you’ll be buried alive or drowned!”

Shalnark laughed, “There’s a whole crowd.”  
“And they’re loud...” Jun said.   
“I don’t have to clean this up, right?” Shizuku asked.   
“No, they don’t matter.” Feitan replied.

“Hey!” Uvogin exclaimed. “Stay out of it! I’ll handle ‘em.” He jumped down and slid down the rocks, walking up to a member who’d pointed a gun at him.  
“Are you the ones who kidnapped the guests?” He asked.   
Uvogin chuckled, “Yep.”  
“You sure do have nerve. Who’s your leader?”  
Uvogin’s laughter had begun to grow uncontrollable, but he didn’t answer.

The mafia member shot him and Uvogin’s head reared back, only for him to stand straight and display the bullet he’d caught in between his teeth. Uvogin knocked his head sideways and squeezed the blood out. 

“Always so gruesome,” Jun remarked, “but it’s cool to watch.”   
“Uh-huh,” Nobunaga replied, “it’s like watching an elephant stomping roaches.” He noticed even more cars pull up, “They just keep coming.”  
Jun sighed, “Seems they came all the way here to die.”  
“Watching isn’t any fun. Anyone wanna play cards?” Shalnark suggested.  
*  
Hisoka’s leg swung to and fro as he sat on the windowsill. He wasn’t entirely bored with waiting, he had time to let his mind wander and develop hypotheses he’d had in his head for quite some time. Ever since Jun explained her history to him, he’d noticed red flags in key places. For one, Chrollo and Jun’s acquaintanceship never appeared to have a deeper level than leader and member. Secondly, it was developed enough for the both of them to communicate with body language and thirdly, Jun went off with the other members, with all of them knowing full well her presence wasn’t needed. 

Zenji, he thought, she’s out for revenge. 

Contrary to his known personality, Hisoka didn’t too much care for revenge; it dealt with past troubles and trauma, things he didn’t concern himself with. He knew her; she’d fall prey to the poison revenge brought as she was entirely too irresponsible with her emotions. The ability she used on Shinji was only proof of this and the lie about her brother’s death he’d told to her cemented it. Her heartless reply worried him and the glimpse of her cold future flashed in his eyes. Hisoka didn’t want that for her.

Looking over at Chrollo, a grimace formed on his face, You’re trying to turn her into you, he thought as a grin spread across his mouth, but you won’t get that chance, Chrollo-kun.  
*  
Jun looked up from the card game to see Uvogin had been joined by odd combatants; they resembled animals and she wasn’t sure if they were human.

“Don’t interfere!” Uvogin yelled, “I haven’t had a chance to have fun.”  
“Neither have I,” Jun muttered, tossing in an ace of hearts. “I won!”  
Shalnark gathered up the cards and began to reshuffle them. “Did you cheat again?”  
“That’s what losers say, right?” Feitan taunted, watching the fight with Nobunaga.  
“Hey, you lost too!” Shalnark shot back.

“She’s probably been getting lessons from Hisoka,” Machi added.  
Shizuku looked at the victor, “Come to think of it, why were you two late?”  
“Do you even have to ask?” Franklin joined in. “It’s obvious.”  
“Clearly,” Jun winked. She looked over her shoulder to watch a bit of Uvogin’s fight, “Those things look weird.”  
Nobunaga smirked, “They sure as hell do, but Uvo’ll handle them all.”  
“No doubt, but… ew one of them is really ugly.” Jun went on.  
“He’s getting serious,” Feitan said. 

Surrounding Uvogin’s fist was a sphere of red nen, aimed at the ground he was now attached to. He punched the ground and the earth rippled apart, the noise that acquainted it loud and deafening. A bright flash of light engulfed the area then died down as fast as it appeared.

“Sucks to be him,” Jun remarked, studying her cards.   
Damn these cards suck, she thought, anticipating her impending loss.

Feitan’s eyes widened, “They managed to harm him with hair and teeth.”  
“Must be some pretty skilled Nen users. I’m impressed.” Shalnark added.   
“Ah, I won.” Shizuku said, tossing in a king.   
Shalnark picked up the cards again, “Need a hand, Uvo?”  
“I’ve got it!” Uvogin shouted back, shaking his arm up and down. “Damn thing won’t get off.”

Then Uvogin stopped moving and his body was stuck in it’s final motion.

“It finally kicked in, eh?” The dogman said. “My fangs secrete a neurotoxin that paralyzes the body.”  
“If the poison was lethal this fight would’ve been over.” Machi noted.  
Jun shrugged, “Poisons are cheap.”  
“He probably enjoys torture.” Shalnark said, shuffling the cards.

A couple minutes passed and Jun looked down to see the other Shadow Beast suck on Uvogin’s wound, leaving little leeches to do his job for him. She also noticed the dogman was dead. Her nose crinkled in disgust and she shivered at the sight. She’d had a phobia of worms and anything resembling them since childhood. She was torn from her phobia when Uvogin took a bite out of the side of the leechman’s head. He chewed it for a while blood leaking in between his teeth and down his mouth. 

“Well, alright.” Jun turned back to the card game and looked at the cards she’d been given.   
Shalnark chuckled, “Too much for you, Jun-kun?”  
“Possi—” Shalnark’s ear picked up on Uvogin’s hitched air and he covered his ears.   
“Damn it.” Jun dropped her cards in an effort to cover her ears. 

Uvogin let out an eardrum-breaking roar, the cards around them even flew in the air and what sound waves hit their ear was enough to annoy and unsettle them. After it was over, the rest of the members stood up to watch the rest.

“Idiot!” Franklin yelled. “A warning wasn’t good enough for you?”  
Nobunaga picked inside his ear, “You wanna burst our eardrums too?”  
“Uvo, you’ve gotta teach me that!” Jun exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.  
“Haha, sure thing kid.” Uvogin replied, “But sorry about that. I would’ve given it all away! Besides, you guys had plenty of time to cover your ears.”   
Machi raised her eyebrows, “Fair enough.”

“Shizuku!” Uvogin called. “Can you suck the poison and leeches out? Your vacuum could do it, right?”  
“Blinky can suck out the poison, anything that’s alive is a no go.” She responded.   
Uvogin furrowed his brow, “Then what am I supposed to do?”  
“I’ve heard herbal teas help with that sort of thing.” Jun remarked. “And some cayenne pepper… yogurt, too.”  
“It’s not an intestinal parasite, Jun.” Feitan said.   
Jun shrugged, “It’s healthy regardless.” 

Shalnark jumped down from the cliff and approached Uvogin. “Let me take a look.” He picked up a leech, much to Jun’s displeasure, and observed as it wriggled around. “It’s a spotted leech! It’ll take a day to get to the bladder, lay some eggs then die.”  
“What else?” Uvogin asked.  
“The eggs’ll hatch and exit through the urinary tract. It’ll cause enough pain to kill you.” Shalnark went on.  
Jun’s eye twitched, “That’s horrible.”

“Hey, hey don’t joke like that.” Uvogin said, nervously.   
Shalnark squished the leech, “But they need a specific condition to hatch; certain levels of ammonia must be present. If they don’t hatch, they can be passed painlessly. So, until tomorrow drink as much beer and pee as much as you can!”  
“That was creepy… you could’ve said that first.” Uvogin said. “Shizuku, can you take care of the poison?”  
“Sure!” She replied.  
“Someone get a lot of beer.” Shalnark said.  
Franklin spoke up, “I’ll go.”  
“Me too!” Jun said.   
“Make sure they’re cold this time!” Uvogin ordered.  
“Don’t expect that!” Franklin shouted. 

Shizuku hopped down to Uvogin’s location and was about to suck out the poison. Chains snaked around Uvogin’s body and he was yanked from the scene. Reacting quickly, Machi aimed and tossed a needle at his disappearing form. Some of the Troupe jumped down to join Shizuku and Shalnark, confused at their friend’s kidnapping. 

“Is it another Shadow Beast?” Nobunaga asked. “He already can’t move because of the poison and the leeches are still inside.”  
“Seems we don’t have a choice. Let’s go get him.” Shalnark said.  
Feitan shut his eyes, “So troublesome.”  
“I used In to make my thread invisible, so we’ll know where he’s going as long as it’s attached.” Machi added.   
“Well, let’s get him before they figure it out.” Shalnark said.   
Nobunaga scoffed, “Time to finish off the rest of the Shadow Beasts.”  
Shalnark looked up at Franklin and Jun, “You two still need to get the beer!”  
“The chase sounds more fun,” Jun pouted.   
“Yeah, it does.” Franklin agreed.


	23. Eleventh x Moon x Risen

In the main room of the dilapidated church, sat the other members of the Troupe. Pakunoda was filing her nails, Hisoka was studying the stained glass in the ceiling, Kortopi and Bonolenov were off to themselves and Chrollo was reading a book, as always. 

“Oh, I just remembered!” Hisoka said, standing up. “I was supposed to meet someone today. I’ll be going.”  
“Sure, that’s fine.” Chrollo responded. “As long as you’re back by 6 PM tomorrow.” His eyes scanned another line in the book, “Up to no good again, Hisoka?”  
Hisoka smirked, “You know it.”   
*  
“Do you think he cares about calories?” Jun asked, looking from lite beer to regular.   
Franklin shook his head, “I doubt it, he eats anything. Remember the buffet?”  
“Yeah, but that’s eating. Some people are picky about their drinks.” Jun went on, picking up a case. “154 calories per can… and he’s going to be drinking more than one case.”  
Franklin laughed, “He’ll live.”

“Uvo’s so weird when he’s drunk, though. I thought he was gonna hug me to death last time.” Jun muttered, putting two cases in the cart.   
“He was if Hisoka hadn’t gotten him.” Franklin chuckled. “What’s it like to have a boyfriend for a bodyguard?”  
Jun rolled her eyes, “Do I have to get all this beer myself? Why won’t you help?”  
“Nah, you’ve got this.” Franklin was leaning on a door.   
“Sure.” She replied, dropping another case in the basket. “Where do you think he was taken?”

Franklin shrugged, jostling his ear lobes, “I’m not sure, probably a mafia location.”  
“They’re not as tough as I thought they’d be.”  
“Who? The Shadow Beasts or the Mafia?” Franklin asked.  
Jun threw another case in the cart, “Both. They’re this big bad crime syndicate, with animals to fight for ‘em… but Uvo took them out pretty easily. I expected more.”  
“What’s there to expect anything for? Originally this was just a job.” Franklin could tell she was hiding something, “What are you getting at?”  
“What do you mean?” Jun asked.  
Franklin gave her a knowing look, “What’re you hiding?”  
“All I said was that I expected more,” she’d stopped loading beer and left the door open, her hand still on the handle. “How does that mean I’m hiding anything?”   
“I can just tell.” Franklin laughed. “You’re a good liar most of the time, but right now it’s too obvious.”

Jun raised her eyebrows, “Well, it’s not a secret or anything, but I’m going to kill a boss.”  
“So that’s why you tagged along? Makes sense,” he nodded. “Who is it?”  
“Zenji.”

Franklin felt a warm wave of energy wash over him and it felt everything but pleasant; he didn’t realize the energy was radiating from Jun until he saw her eyes. It was a vacant, miserable and lonely look. He didn’t understand why she was so upset.

“Jun?” Franklin asked.  
She ripped the door off absentmindedly and only came back to her senses when it hit the floor; glass shattering and spreading everywhere. “Whoops,” she mumbled, putting in another case of beer. “Come on,” she steered the cart around and out the back way of the aisle.  
*  
“You’re early,” Hisoka shuffled his deck of cards.   
Kurapika turned around, “Get to the point. Tell me about the Troupe.”  
“Why? I love shooting the breeze,” Hisoka said. He noticed Kurapika was serious and went on, “There’s fourteen spiders total, identified by their numbered tattoos. Members can be replaced at any time, either by killing a current member or otherwise. They mainly kill and steal. Oddly enough, they dip into philanthropy sometimes.”

“I already know that.” Kurapika said.   
Hisoka ignored him, “I replaced number 4 a couple of years ago.”  
“Why?”  
“So that I could fight the leader.”  
Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, “Why would you want to do that?”  
“I’m not sure… but it just intrigues me, but I’ve never had the opportunity.” He stood up, “He never lowers his guard… always with about two others. When a job’s over, he disappears.” He crossed his arms, “I thought this mutually beneficial.”

“What are you saying?”  
“I can tell you their abilities.” Hisoka answered. “I already know seven of their powers.” He was keen to leave Jun out as much as he could manage. “Are you interested in teaming up?”  
*  
“Damn it!” Uvogin shouted. He’d broken out of his restraints and had the poison sucked out of his wound. “I’m gonna kill that damn chain user! Where is he?”  
Shizuku rubbed his ears, “He ran away ‘cause you were so loud.”   
“Well, we’re going back. We’re done here.” Phinks said, walking out of the room. 

“Hold on!” Uvogin exclaimed. “Tell the boss… I’m not coming back until I settle it with that chain user.”  
*  
“Well, what’s your decision?” Hisoka asked. “Going to fight alone?” He noticed Kurapika’s phone ring, “Go ahead.”

After Kurapika got off the phone he looked up at the magician, “Hisoka, I’ve got a question for you. Do you know where the Scarlet Eyes are?”  
“No, that happened before I joined.” He replied. “The leader sells the items after observing them for a bit. But know this, a spider will keep going until you crush its head. I asked that we team up, not fight side by side. Merely that we exchange information.” He paused, “If the fruitful nature of the assumed partnership ceases, there’s no obligation to cooperate afterward.”  
Kurapika turned on his heel, “I’ll be back tomorrow at the same time.”   
“Sure thing.”  
*  
Franklin walked down the hall with two handfuls of beer, “I’ve brought more.” He dropped it on the floor with a satisfying rumble. It garnered Jun’s attention and she entered the room as well.  
“What’s all that noise for? I was sleeping.” She yawned, staring at Franklin.  
Uvogin threw a beer can down on the floor and snatched the photo from Shalnark’s hand. “Ah,” he bent down and gave Shalnark a lingering kiss on the cheek and stood back up. “Thank you!”  
“Hey, what the hell?” Shalnark griped.   
Uvogin stood in the midst of jumping out the window, “Well, I’m off.”  
“What about the beer?” Jun asked.  
“You guys can handle it, right?” Uvogin asked. “’Specially you, Jun. You sure know how to hold your liquor.”   
Jun yawned, “As long as you know.”  
Franklin chuckled, “Make sure to throw away the body and try to make it quick.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He said, “Bye!”  
“Uvo!” Shalnark said.  
“What?”   
Shalnark gave him a warning look, “Don’t get careless.”  
“Uh-huh.” He jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night.   
*  
It was still night and an eerie silence settled throughout the Troupe. Jun wasn’t sure what was taking Uvogin so long, but after Chrollo’s theory she began to make sense of it all.

“Uvogin’s a dominating fighter...” Chrollo went on, “an Enhancer and with any amount of weaknesses against other Nen users.”   
Shalnark frowned, “Damn it! I should’ve gone with him.”  
“He wouldn’t have let you,” Jun said.  
“If he isn’t back by dawn,” Chrollo looked up, “we’re changing our plans.”


	24. Dead Wrong x Or x Well Right?

“Have you found him?” Chrollo asked.   
Jun shook her head and leaned back in the chair, “No, he wasn’t at the auction, but I think he’s still around here somewhere. If there’s still an auction to be had, he’ll definitely be there.”  
“Hm,” Chrollo nodded, “I’m almost sure the auction will still go on… the Mafia’s predictable, but you know what comes first.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” she mumbled. “What’d you send Machi and Nobu out to do?”  
“To bring back the chain user.”  
“Do you think Uvo is dead?” 

“Yes.” He replied.  
“Huh,” she said to herself, “maybe revenge isn’t worth it.”  
Chrollo furrowed his brow, “If one strikes another, it’s only normal for one to strike back, no?”  
“Yeah… but at the cost of what?” Jun asked.  
“Dignity.” His response was firm.   
Jun bit her lip, “I was always warned about that… I was asked, ‘Would you rather be dead right or well wrong’?”   
“It’s a wise question. What was your answer?”   
“I used to say ‘dead right’.” She shrugged, “Seems like a careless choice.”  
“It’s only careless to let bad things go unpunished.”   
Jun didn’t say anything and stared at the wall.   
Chrollo sighed, “Well, I’ve gotta go. Shalnark’s found out more information about the Nostrades.”  
“Alright, bye.”  
“Bye.”

Jun hung up the phone and frowned at his stubborn stance; she’d expected Chrollo to give her a rational answer or at least try to help her see a different way. Ever since the night passed, Jun’s anxiety was at an all time high and she dealt with it by hiding herself away from the other Troupe members, figuring that if they didn’t see what was wrong, then nothing was wrong. That outlook didn’t serve to help much; she knew the truth, but put all her effort into thinking it was a lie. 

It’ll ruin you in the end, the voice in her head whispered, it’s insidious…

She grit her teeth at the lingering thought, but it was forced to quiet down when Hisoka entered the room. 

“Feel deterred yet?” He asked. Hisoka leaned up against the wall in front of her, folding his arms and observing her troubled expression.  
Jun was annoyed at his question; he always seemed to know everything. “Just because it happened to him, doesn’t mean it’ll happen to me.”  
“What happened to him, Jun?”   
“He died.” She mumbled. “B-but, Uvo was cocky and reckless. I’m not.” In her nervousness she picked up every sound in the room; her foot tapping, nail picking and heart beat. They were louder than sirens in her mind. 

“You’re not?” He repeated. “Almost getting yourself killed while fighting your brother was proof enough.”  
“It wasn’t!” Jun shot back. “I was just… I wasn’t thinking.”  
He’s right, the voice in her head was condescending, you never listen.   
Hisoka gave her a flat look, “And that’s what reve—”  
“Listen, I get it, alright?” In her fright, a tear slipped from her eye. “I don’t need the kettle to preach to the pot.”  
“Cold,” he said.  
“But it’s true, isn’t it? Murder’s only wrong when I do it?”  
Hisoka glared at her, his amber eyes unrelenting in their emotion, “It’s wrong for many reasons, I admit, but revenge is the worst of them all. Uvogin’s wounded pride got him killed and you suffer from the same thing. Coupled with that rage you’ve got pent up inside, it’ll make for quite the nasty scene, don’t you think?”

“Your fake concern is fucking aggravating.” Jun hissed. “Either don’t say anything or leave!”  
He came up off the wall, “But if I did that, how would you feel!?” Jun hadn’t ever seen him this angry, “I know too much about you to not care if you ruined yourself, all in the pursuit of something as silly as revenge! Holding onto that anger has let Zenji,” he ignored the look she shot at him, “continue to win all this time. When you kill him, see how you feel. See how that rage turns into misery at the realization that not even murder could make up for what happened.”

He’s right you know, the voice took on a softer sound, don’t kill the messenger.  
No, she thought, he’s not.

“You claim to know so much about me… but how don’t you see I’m already miserable?” Jun laughed quietly to herself. “Hiso… you’re too smart to have not already seen that.”  
“Then when you die, I’ll consider you a thing of the past.” Hisoka replied, his voice still as a placid pond. “You’ll never have existed to me.”  
Jun stared at him, “I’m sure I’ll feel the same way about you in death.” The mask of anger on her face an attempt to show him she didn’t care.   
“When you’ve resolved to use your own death as an insult, you lose.” 

His words cut through her like a hot knife, but even he was wrong in his delivery. She stared at the ground as he walked out, leaving her to her own thoughts. Her fear mixed with doubt and the offspring made her weep; she found a solace in releasing emotion, but it turned to lead in her veins when she realized neither person she’d trusted was there for her. Attacking herself in her mind for being vulnerable only served to make her feel worse. Jun convinced herself that revenge was the answer and that even in the slight chance that it wasn’t, she’d do it anyway to hurt Hisoka. 

“Jun...” she said to herself. “What’s going on with you?” 

Eyes widening, she realized what she was turning into; the very thing she’d vowed not to be.   
*  
“Well, let me know when you’re her—” he heard a knock on the door, “see you then.”  
“Mhm.” She hung up.  
Chrollo slipped on his suit jacket, “Handle the chain user.”  
“Sure thing.” Shalnark responded. 

Chrollo opened the door to find Jun dressed in an outfit almost identical to his, except she was without a tie. They seemed to swap hairstyles, too; his hair was down and her own was gelled back and behind her ears, revealing two studs in her lobes.

“Are you ready?” He asked.  
Jun nodded and stepped aside, letting him exit, “Yeah.”  
*  
Killua and Gon were led by Pakunoda inside the base. Killua was still shocked they managed to be captured and didn’t expect the Troupe to be made of such strong opponents. His mind wandered to Jun, wondering if she got their gifts in the hospital. The thought later turned to one of curiosity. 

Is she hunting Kurapika? Does… she even know that’s who they’re looking for?, he thought, Wait… Kurapika doesn’t know that she’s apart of the group… but if she killed members of his family…

His blue eyes were looking in every direction, figuring out numerous plans of escape. He thought the members of the Troupe all looked weird and noted Jun wasn’t present. That’s when his gaze fell on Hisoka and their eyes met.

He’ll help us…, Killua thought. 

“Ah!” Gon exclaimed, seeing Hisoka. He caught himself and grinned nervously. 

“What’s the issue?” Nobunaga asked. “Know someone here?”  
Killua scratched the back of his head, “Ah…,” he pointed suddenly, “hey, it’s that girl!”   
“You know them, Shizuku?” Phinks asked.   
“Nope.” She replied.  
Feitan looked up, “Wait, it’s the arm wrestler kid.”  
“Who’s that?” Shizuku asked.  
Franklin pointed to Gon, “That kid beat you at arm wrestling.”  
“What? I didn’t lose!” She said.   
“You were using your right hand, so...” Franklin went on.   
“Doesn’t make sense, I’m left-handed.”

Feitan interrupted, “You know her memory’s horrible.”  
“My bad…” Franklin resolved, “I was wrong.”  
“Mhm.” Shizuku replied.

Nobunaga looked over at Gon, “You won?”  
“Yeah.” Gon replied.  
“Then I’ll go against you.” He said, tying his hair up.   
*  
“Jun...” 

“Jun.”

“Jun!”

She looked over at him irritably, annoyed at him suddenly yelling her name. “What?”  
“I was trying to get your attention,” he was taken aback by her tone.  
“You’ve got it.”  
Chrollo stopped in his tracks and watched as Jun continued on. “Where’s your mind at? I can’t have you coming with me if it’s cloudy.”  
Jun didn’t respond again. “What’s your point?”  
“I just said it.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”   
Jun rolled her eyes, finally stopping a bit down the hallway, “No. What are you on about?”   
“Uvo.”  
“How can I be scared of someone that’s dead?” She played with her earring, “Ghosts don’t exist.”  
Chrollo smirked, “You’re usually not this nervous.”  
“You’re usually not this annoying.”   
“The Jun I know wouldn’t take murder so seriously,” he added, “it’s just an everyday thing.”  
Jun grit her teeth, turned away from his sight and thought, How could you know Jun when I don’t even know her?


	25. A x Meeting x With x Fate

“Yay!” Neon cheered from the back seat, “I had no way to get past that gate. Thanks a lot!”  
“You’re welcome.” Chrollo replied with a smile.  
Jun looked back at Neon with a bright face, “You’re really excited for the auction, huh?”  
“Mhm!” Neon exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see the cool stuff they have on display.”

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the hotel and went to a restaurant higher up in the building. Jun sat next to Neon and in front of Chrollo, as he inquired about her ability. 

“I hear you’re a good fortuneteller.” He said.  
“Hm?” She asked.  
Chrollo went on, “It was mentioned to me, can’t remember who…”  
“I’m pretty good. Important people come to me a lot.” Neon replied.  
“Must be fun,” Jun said.

“What’s your accuracy?”  
Neo sipped her drink, “They say I’m always right.”  
“They tell you? I thought you told the fortunes.”  
“Mhm, but my hand moves by itself.”  
Chrollo smiled, “That’s pretty impressive! Would you tell mine?”  
“Sure,” she looked over at Jun, “do you want yours too?”  
“Of course!” Jun chimed. “Thanks for asking.”  
Neon smiled, “No problem! So, you need to write your whole name, date of birth and blood type on a sheet of paper.”

Chrollo pulled out a pen and notebook and began writing. When he was finished he gave his paper to Neon, passed the pen to Jun and a torn out piece of paper.

Jing Hua  
April 30th   
B

A fake name should mess her up, Jun thought. 

“Chrollo Lucilfer… weird name,” Neon said.   
“My friends call me danchou.” He replied.  
Jun smirked.   
“That’s even weirder!” Neon laughed. “Time to tell your fortune!” 

A green creature appeared on her shoulder and she began writing. She was done within moments and handed the book back to Chrollo.   
“I’ll do yours next!” She took Jun’s paper and the process started up again. She wrote down a few sentences to Jun’s internal amazement and handed it back to her, “Here you go!”   
“Thank you!” Jun replied.  
That doesn’t make any sense, Jun thought, how did that work?

“You’re welcome! Each line refers to a week of the month, so the first fortune might have already happened.” Neon explained.   
“Ah, I see.” Chrollo said, as he began to read his fortune.  
Jun used to tell herself, fortunes were fake. However she never shied away from reading them when given the chance. The sentiment hadn’t gone away and she read the first quatrain. 

Purity damaged, has yet to be vanquished.  
Vengeance stolen, He wills Gemini to avenge.  
The twins incur the dragon's anguish,

Jun grit her teeth and rolled her eyes at the mention of “vengeance”; it was the last thing she wanted to think about and soured her mood. Her encounter with Hisoka felt as fresh as ever and she wasn’t ready to deal with the outcome of her decision; losing him to his stubborn outlook. She didn’t bother read the rest of the fortune and instead folded it up, putting it inside her suit pocket. Not wanting to offend or blow her cover, Jun offered Neon a smile.

“Thank you for th… oh.” She looked up to see Chrollo quietly crying.   
“Amazing, it’s correct.” He said. “So, about this first verse.”  
Neon held up her hands, “No! That’s fine, I feel my readings are more accurate if I don’t see them.”  
“Eh..?” Jun whispered to herself.

“Can I ask a question?” Chrollo’s eyes were earnest.  
Neon nodded.  
“The first stanza refers to a song of the dead. Do you believe in the afterlife?”  
“Not really. My readings are for people that are alive, like you and Jing-san.” Neon said. “Maybe the song is to help you and not the dead. They’ve passed on, y’know?”  
Chrollo smiled, “You’re right.” He stood up, “We should get going. We’ll be able to browse the items at the auction soon.”

The trio departed for the elevator and were waiting for it to come back down. 

“I heard that when I was a kid,” Neon said.  
Chrollo regarded her, “Hm?”  
“A fortuneteller on TV said that. That fortunes were meant to make living people happy.”  
“Really?” Chrollo offered.  
Neon looked up, “So she tried to stay away from bad fortunes.”  
“Bad fortunes?”  
“The idea was to help people work for their good outcome. It really moved me and that’s why I wanted to be a fortuneteller.” 

I almost feel bad we’re tricking her, Jun thought, she’s a sweet girl… but kinda dumb, huh? What’s the point of having your fortune told if you can change it?

The elevator arrived and the group boarded in silence, all of them wrapped up in thoughts of their mind’s creation. Jun noticed Chrollo was particularly occupied and didn’t bother make conversation with him. Neon broke the silence with her continued reminiscing. 

“That fortuneteller was later arrested for being a fraud.”   
“You mean the Galactic Grandma?” Chrollo asked.   
Neon chimed, “Yep!”  
“She didn’t believe in the afterlife either.”  
“Yeah, so that’s why I don’t.” 

The elevator opened and they got off on their floor. 

“I don’t believe in ghosts, personally.” Chrollo replied.  
“Huh?” Neon said.  
The group walked past the armed guards, he said, “And that’s why I’m going to fulfill his wishes.”  
“Who are you talking about?” Neon asked.

If Jun blinked, she would’ve missed it. Chrollo’s hand flashed across Neon’s neck and she fell. Chrollo caught her before she reached the ground, his dramatic pose reminding Jun of Mary at the end of the Via Dolorosa.

“Are you okay?!” Chrollo exclaimed.   
Jun crouched beside them, “What happened? Someone, get a doctor!”  
The guards encircled them, with one of them fulfilling Jun’s request. “First floor, by the north elevator. Someone’s fallen out. Get an ambulance.”  
“Didn’t you hear me?!” Chrollo shouted. “This is the daughter of the Nostrade Family boss! Will you have her blood on your hands?”  
Jun put a finger on her neck, “Pulse is faint.”  
“Did you hear her?” Chrollo went on, “Get an ambulance!”  
*  
Kurapika checked his phone, “Melody and Basho should be here soon.”  
“Are they trustworthy?” Light asked.  
“You should go with them.”  
Light was conflicted, “But the auction...”  
“It’ll be postponed.” He said, “This place will be a battlefield.”  
*  
Jun was leaning up against a column in plain sight of the assassin, her eyes shut as if to avoid looking at the mutilated corpse. But really, she was bored. 

Took him long enough to find us, she thought. 

“Relax,” Chrollo appeared from behind the seated body. “I’m not going to trick you.” He pulled a pen out from the back of the corpse’s head, “One-on-one, huh? It’ll be fun.”  
The hired gun brandished a knife, “I’m sure. You seem a worthier opponent, between the girl and the dead body.”  
“Oh, you’re correct.” Jun replied with a scoff. “Wake me up when he’s dead.”  
“Ha! You’ll be dead before that happens!” 

The knife-wielder charged and Chrollo disappeared. The door to the room shut and he reappeared. Instead of paying attention to the fight, Jun theorized Zenji’s location. 

Those idiots still put on this auction… and hired these assassin… I hope the Zoldyck’s aren’t here. I wonder if Silva’s back healed yet… haha. But, the assassins are here to kill us, so the auction can continue as planned, she thought, the Troupe’s attacking from the outside in, which will leave Zenji stuck here for a bit. Plus, he might be inside at the auction… so all I gotta do is tag along and then break off when I get to my spot.

Jun felt something rough brush up against her side and she looked down to see a bony fish.   
“Aw, they’re back!” She petted one, “Is this Melu… or Sine?” The fish nuzzled her thigh, “Aw, it’s Kuni!”   
The assassin struggled to breathe; he was at his wits end. “Why... am I not dead… yet?”  
“Indoor Fish.” Chrollo replied. “The victim doesn’t die until the fish disappear.”

Jun looked over to see the man stuck to the wall, chunks of his body and even his face were missing. She grimaced at the sight and continued to watch the fish float around. Chrollo pressed a button on the remote he held and the windows he stood in front of retracted into their well. Wind blew in, jostling the curtains that hung throughout the room and the fish disappeared. The assassin’s body fell from the wall and Chrollo embraced the air. Jun returned to her original position, leaning on the column and waited for Chrollo so the pair could move on.


	26. A x Sparkling x Spectator

“You’re such a help,” Chrollo joked, walking into the grand room. It was a theater that held a wide stage and royal blue curtains. The chandeliers that decorated the room were tasteful in their arrangement.

Jun laughed, “What are two Specialists gonna do? Besides, I’m not fighting until I do what needs to be done.”  
“Right,” he responded. “Are you sure you’re not afraid?”  
“It’s the only thing that’s been on my mind,” the two were now standing on the stage, with Jun seating herself on the edge. “I haven’t thought about anything else.”  
Chrollo nodded, “You’re sitting this one out too, then?”  
“Mhm.” Jun was adjusting her shirt until she felt the presence of two other people.

“You’re too easy with them.” Jun said, referring to how open Chrollo left himself to be found. She took the fortune Neon wrote for her out of her suit pocket and ran her finger over the folded paper.  
Chrollo’s eyes were set dead ahead, “I want this to be quick.”

The doors opened and in walked the familial duo; both with icy expressions on their faces. Chrollo’s mind was instantly filled with memories of yesteryear and none of them good. Jun cracked a smile at the son and almost couldn’t hold back her laughter; he certainly was walking upright.

“Never known assassins to be late!” Jun chimed. “How’s your back, Silva?”  
Silva ignored her and kept his eyes on the two of them; remembering the nuisance that was his fight with Jun.  
“Here we are again.” Chrollo said.  
Silva broke his silence, “You remember, huh?”  
“You killed a member.”  
“It was tough.” Silva looked over at Jun, “That one was another story.”  
Jun smiled, “I didn’t even do anything.”  
“Exactly.” Silva grumbled.

The father and son began to walk towards the two, “Careful, old man. He can copy techniques.”  
Chrollo jumped down to meet them his pace slow and deliberate. 

“You,” Zeno looked over at Jun, “you’re not fighting?”  
Jun shook her head, “You’ll have a hard enough time fighting him as it is.”  
“Even so,” Zeno nodded, “we’ll kill you after.”  
“Just get on with it!” Jun gestured with her hand, “Places to be.”  
Chrollo laughed to himself at Jun’s antics and the fight began.

The three of them seemed to disappear; Chrollo jumped back and the two attacked him immediately. He dodged a misdirection hit from Silva and an array of strikes from Zeno. However, he managed to hit Chrollo, if only on his cheek.

Grandpa’s quick, Jun thought, putting Neon’s fortune in her pant’s pocket.

Silva snuck up with an attack from behind that Chrollo easily blocked, but Zeno’s burst of aura caught him off guard. It destroyed part of the floor and sent the young man across the floor, recovering in a somersault.

Silva’s always so offensive, Jun observed. She watched as he dived towards the ground, landing with a boom in the spot Chrollo was previously. Chrollo unsheathed a knife and dashed towards the long-haired menace, slicing him.

Chrollo heaved a sigh and Jun kicked her feet to and fro, A bit winded? She thought. Chrollo’s aura flared suddenly and Zeno mimicked him, however Chrollo activated his Bandit’s Secret ability and summoned Owl’s shroud. Zeno stopped in his tracks and formed a Nen dragon. The dragon darted towards Chrollo and after he dodged it, the creature nicked him in his side. The battle soon enough turned into a game of cat and mouse.

“That’s pretty cool...” Jun muttered, watching the dragon as it bobbed and weaved, chasing Chrollo around the room. I don’t think I’d win against grandpa in a fight, she thought, picturing the fight in her head. She was snapped out of it when she saw Chrollo pinned to the wall, Zeno landing a barrage of blocked punches. They were a hop, skip and a jump away from her and for a moment, she wondered if she should move away from the nearing combatants. Ultimately she decided not to move.

“Kill him! Now!” Zeno shouted.

Silva summoned two giant spheres of Nen and after bringing them together, he launched them towards the leader, not minding if Jun was caught up into the mix. The floor beneath them all collapsed and it was a free fall into the next floor down.

“Woah!” Jun exclaimed. She’d braced for impact as the floor was sure to be coming up soon; she landed with a satisfying thump and fell in between the rubble. “Ouch.” She mumbled, lifting a slab off of her and saw Silva standing away from the mess he made on the phone.

“Jun!”   
She looked over to see Chrollo coming out of the destruction. “Yeah?”  
“Just checking to see if you’re still with me.”   
“Yeah… my jackets not.” She threw off the ripped and dusty garment, “Sucks… I really liked the look.”  
Zeno tossed a piece of the rubble aside, “Seems we all get to see another day.”  
“Told ya so,” Jun taunted, dusting off the front of her shirt. 

“Why? You’re supposed to kill us.” Chrollo said.   
“The 10 Dons hired us and now they’re dead, you two aren’t our targets anymore.”  
Chrollo smirked and stood up, shaking the debris off his clothes. “Huh. Weird. You won’t get another chance to fight me. Why not take it?”  
“Do you think we kill for pleasure?” Zeno asked. “This isn’t a hobby.”

“Did you know I hired Illumi to kill the Ten Dons?” Chrollo’s eyes held a mischievous gleam.  
Zeno turned to leave, “Naturally, but that doesn’t matter. We do the job we’re hired to do.”  
“Alright,” Chrollo resolved. “One question: if you and I fought one-on-one, who’d win?”  
“I’d win, unless you put forth the effort to kill me.” Zeno replied. 

Jun noticed the assassins were about to make their departure and caught them both before they could go.   
“Hey!” They turned to face her.   
Zeno raised an eyebrow while Silva was the only one to reply, “What?”  
“You haven’t changed at all, y’know that?” Jun put a string of hair behind her ear, “Maybe switch up your fighting style. It’s too offensive.”  
Silva shut his eyes in annoyance, “Ask your last question and be done with it.”

“Who put that contract on me?” Jun had theories about the contract, for years she thought it was her oldest brother and for awhile she even thought it was her older sister; the youngest brother Shinjiro never crossed her mind. She still wasn’t entirely sure however.

“I don’t remember.” Silva answered, lightening up on his delivery.  
Jun stood with an arm akimbo, “Is there a way I could find out? You guys are assassins, so I’d think you’d have a database… or something.”  
“Take it as a sign.” Silva replied, walking off with his father.

After they left, Jun walked over to Chrollo and sat down next to him. He fell back on the ground, letting out an enormous sigh.  
“What is it?”  
“I didn’t get to steal their powers!”   
Jun chuckled, “Maybe next time.”  
“I hope their isn’t a next time, honest.” His eyes rolled over to her. “Did you ever finish reading your fortune?”  
“No,” she bit her lip, “I don’t like things like that. I was told they’re blasphemous.”  
“I’ve read the same.” Chrollo sat up and scooted in front of her. “But then, why’d you keep it?”  
Jun looked around in confusion, “What makes you think I still have it?”  
He pointed to her pocket and sure enough there was a piece of paper sticking out. “Can I read it?”  
“I’ll tell you the three lines I remember.” She stuffed the paper further down in her pocket and recited them to him.

Chrollo cocked his head to the side, “Huh. The first line is something that’s already happened… either that’s a use of personification or ‘Purity’ stands for someone.” Chrollo bit a finger nail, “That second part definitely relates to you and Zenji… I don’t get the Gemini-twin thing.”  
“Neither do I,” Jun admitted. “I haven’t given any thought to any of it, actually. I didn’t wanna think about what’s going to happen later.”  
“It’s the only way.”  
Jun leaned back on her hands, “But is it?” She shook her head, “You’re right… it’s just… hm.”  
“What?”

“What if I kill him and realize it’s not worth it?”   
Chrollo couldn’t answer her question. “That’s tough.”  
“Everything happens for a reason, right?” Jun was beginning to feel a distance between them and it was her subconsciously building the wall up. “If I… hadn’t gotten sol—”  
“That’s just theory.” He cut across. There wasn’t any ire in his action, but it didn’t stop Jun from interpreting it that way.  
She gave a mirthless smile, “Right.”


	27. You x Cannot x Repay

The rest of the Troupe arrived and Jun’s line of sight fell directly on Hisoka. He stood in between Machi and Feitan, but gave no indication that he’d seen her. Chrollo was still sitting in front of Jun when he glanced over at Kortopi. Jun stood up as Hisoka’s watchful eye took in the two of them, she ignored him and looked to Chrollo.

“Everything ready?” The leader asked.   
Kortopi nodded, “I can only make static copies, nothing living.”  
“That’ll do.” Chrollo stood, taking off his headband. “We’re sticking to the plan. Also, don’t touch the ambulance that girl is in.”

The Troupe broke up and Kortopi began to make copies of them. Jun stood off to the side by herself until Shalnark approached her.  
“I’ve kept an eye out for you.”   
Jun raised a brow, “What’ve you found?”  
“He’s here. I’ll survey the audience to see exactly where.”  
“Thanks.” Jun said.  
Shalnark grinned, “No problem.” 

 

The Troupe left the area and headed towards the auction. They took a service entrance, as no one was occupying it and entered the backstage. Jun’s nerves were shot and a queasy feeling overtook her, but she held it together on the surface. Hisoka walked beside her on their voyage deeper into the backstage, but didn’t speak. Jun wanted to look over at him, to see if he was looking at her, but entwined in anxiety, she kept her eyes opposite of his direction. Hisoka was looking at her, with a mix of feigned indifference; he wanted badly to try and protest against her mission, but his stubbornness to relent in their fight first prevented him from doing so.

“Let’s keep the flow going!” The auctioneer cheered. “The fourth item of the night...” His voice trailed off as Jun left the area. 

She found Shalnark by almost bumping into him; he didn’t see her as he was on his phone. “Sorry about that, I was coming to get you. He lost a bid... I saw him leave the room just now.”  
“Where?” Jun’s voice wasn’t as strong as she wanted it to be and it carried little weight.  
“Uh… he left through the southern main do—” 

Jun left before he finished talking and let the adrenaline power her feet. She took the backstage path she’d entered in and ran down the dark hallways until finding a door with a pool of light spilling from underneath it. Wrenching it open, she burst through and took a left, then headed down a straight shot walkway. She looked up at a sign that read: MAIN LOBBY | SOUTHERN AUDITORIUM DOOR. The adrenaline was waning, but it showed no signs of letting up and it pushed her through until the end. Jun stepped through broken glass panes to hear a man cursing to himself and when she turned the corner of the building, she found him.

He’d put on about 30-40 pounds since she’d last seen him, but that was the only difference in his appearance. He was still bald, the spectacles were the same and he retained his affinity for black suits. His face was bruised, and he was spitting blood on the pavement in front of him, but Jun didn’t see his face. His back was to her.  
This is your chance. Go ahead, do it, the voice was the only thing she heard. Not his coughing, not even the rustle of the leaves caused by the breeze. You’ve only got so much time before you’re in trouble… 

Her heart was beating so fast, it hurt; the sensation dropped to her stomach and became nauseating. Jun’s fingers straightened and she took a small breath; it wasn’t as easy she thought. He was wiping the blood off the side of his mouth and muttering to himself when Jun bit the corner of her lip in an effort to channel her nerves elsewhere. In exchange for being nervous, her stomach tightened and her jaw clenched. The muscles in her legs were completely taut and her rage had begun to swirl once more. 

You killed Shinji, now do the same thing here. It’s not hard, the voice took on a darker timbre, it’s rough texture a stark contrast to it’s original enriched sound. 

“Eh..?” He turned around to find a disheveled girl glaring at him. “What the fuck do you want? The fight’s over.”  
Jun’s eyes refocused on him, “I-It’s not.”  
“What’re you shook up? It wasn’t that bad kid, jeez. Chill out.”  
“But it was that bad, Zenji.” Her voice was weightless, but her tone was clear.

Zenji studied her, “Huh? Get t—”  
“13 years ago you bought me and put me up in an auction,” she hissed, her face taking on a contorted look. “You s—”  
Zenji smiled maniacally, “No way! That’s when I first got into that business… if I remember it was a mess. I lost a few guns that day, but nothing that hurt.” He sized her up, “We didn’t put you through the test run, or did we?”  
“Huh..?” Jun was still shocked from being interrupted. She narrowed her eyes and balled her fist at the implication. “No. No I wasn’t, is that something new?”  
“’Course! Gotta let the customers test out the merchandise first, huh? What kinda business man would I be?” Zenji laughed and spit out blood, “It’s a shame you’re not still with the company, heh. I’d have fun with you.”

You feel sick because it’s wrong.  
No, no, no. Rest assured, you’re doing the right thing.   
Then why do you feel so bad?   
Ignore that. No choice is ever easily made.

“You’re sick.” She whispered, shivering in disgust of his remorseless actions. “Killing you would be doing everyone a favor.”  
Zenji shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not, but I’m not afraid of your kind.” He squinted, “We get our stock from Meteor City… I already know what kind of people are from the—”

sekai no gekido  
世界の激怒 

I told you so.

Her aura flared quicker than a lightning strike; Zenji steadied himself on the side of the wall, spitting up copious amounts of blood due to the rotten energy. Jun’s eyes took on a familiar orange glow and before she could strike, she lost all motivation.   
Just as quickly as Jun was launched into her ability, she was pulled out.

sekai no gekido (ribaundo)  
世界の激怒 (リバウンド)

The rage that crashed like waves on a shore inside of her, died because she focused on another emotion instead; confusion. Her aura dissipated, her eyes returned to their natural state and she was completely aware of what she was doing and the world around her. That wasn’t the normal she knew when she used that ability; she was a personification of rage in that state. Eventually it dawned on her. An eerie calm fell upon her and a stillness she’d never known washed over.

It’s gone… all of it’s gone, Jun thought, what… the… no, no, no it’s really gone. It’s all my fault. I didn’t… mean to.

Jun’s hands reached up to her face slowly and she stared lifelessly at the ground below.   
“The fuck’s wrong with you, bitch?!” Zenji growled, spitting out more blood.   
Her eyes rose to look up and but no words left her mouth.  
“What, have a change of heart?” Zenji taunted, wiping the corner of his mouth. “All that talk and you didn’t do a damn thing. Haha!”

A swift punch interrupted his glee and the grotesque crunch of bone breaking switched places with his laughter. His cheekbone broke in such a way that it ripped through his buccal flesh, leaving a bloody flap on the upper part of the injury. Zenji was struggling to deal with the wound and screamed out in an effort to draw attention.

I was so stupid…, the thoughts kept coming, I’ve got no one to blame this time. They were all fucking right.

Jun reached down and shut his mouth, making sure to grab the exposed bone with her other hand; she pressed on it first, then pushed it the opposing way.  
“Keep screaming and you’ll know worse.” He quieted down. “I’m going to share this with you. What I needed to do was talk. I didn’t do that and by the time I was ready to, everyone else had moved on.” Her eyelids hung low, “Silly, right? That’s what kids do.” 

Jun looked down at Zenji. The sight of him in pain didn’t bring her anything metaphysical or tangible; it didn’t even give her a sense of security. 

“Now at least, you know you’re not untouchable.” She let go of the bone and formed a fist, striking down on the rigid organ like a hammer to a nail. The scream he released would’ve been piercing, had she not kept her hand over his mouth. “I told you to stop screaming.” His sound muted, but it shouldn’t have existed at all; Jun snapped the bone in half and tossed it over her shoulder. Her other hand was soaked with a mixture of mucous, blood and tears but he wasn’t screaming this time.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done,” Jun shook the offensive hand in pain, annoyed that her protective barrier was no longer. “Maybe you’re paying for it now,” she shrugged, “but you said yourself, you’re still in the business. That’s a lot to make up for.” She noticed the puzzled expression on his face, “Don’t worry about me. Letting you live is one of the many prices I’ve paid.”

Jun lifted his torso up off the ground and in a swift motion chopped the back of his neck. His eyes rolled back like his body, as Jun let him go. Zenji’s breath slowed to a steady beat, one that Jun couldn’t help but count along to and she moved his body, settling him up on a bench. Jun put two fingers on his neck: 1… 2… 1… 2. The beat continued in uninterrupted circulation. 

“Sweet dreams, asshole.”


	28. Guilt x Paints With x White

After the Phantom Troupe’s revelrous celebration, most of them went off by themselves. Hisoka wandered the halls of the hideout and Jun lied in her bed, consumed with replaying the previous events in her head. She couldn’t get to sleep, so she got out of bed and took the fortune out of her suit pant’s pocket. Jun was about to read it until she thought of Hisoka; if they were on speaking terms, she’d have read it with him.

Leaving the room, she jogged down the hall, but didn’t see any sign of him. It was when she entered the main room of the bottom floor that she found him. He was staring up at the broken stained glass window and looked fully relaxed. Jun embraced him noiselessly without him even turning around. When he felt the warmth of the embrace, he knew.

“Oh?” He mused, his hand falling to cover hers. He noticed the folded paper in her hand, but didn’t ask about it.  
Jun rested her head on his back, “I should’ve just listened to you.”  
“As always.” He chimed, turning around. Hisoka didn’t drop her hand, “How did it go?”  
“Uh… well,” she seemed to falter, “I came to my own conclusion.”  
Hisoka gave her a knowing look, “And what else?”  
“At a cost.”  
“Jun.”

She tried to pull her hand away, but he only knotted his fingers deeper. “I broke my vow and I lost my the ability… and my Nen.” She shook her head slightly, “I lose my Nen for a period of time, but the thing is that could be anywhere from a second to a century.”

Hisoka raised his eyebrows at the news. He knew she’d placed a hefty condition on her ability, as it was extremely powerful, but he didn’t know she was willing to go that far. “So how do you feel?”  
“Exposed.”   
“You don’t have to worry about that.”  
Jun rolled her eyes, “Are you gonna protect me, Hiso?”  
“Of course.” He smirked.   
“Uh-huh… if you say so.” She laughed and unfolded the fortune. “I wanted to read this with you.”

“Alright,” he stood behind her, with a clear view of the paper.

Purity damaged, has yet to be vanquished.  
Vengeance stolen, He wills Gemini to avenge.  
The twins incur the dragon's anguish,  
the prodigal child’s soul extinguished.

The secretive one sees all with blurry sight,  
he warned her of her childish plight.  
His pain too great for karma to please,  
consumed with her rage, he kills Castor with ease

The dragon is quiet both day and night,  
Pollux met end from a fiery blight.  
Purity restored finds familiar wind,  
adorned with scaled skin of patricidal sin.

A vagabond’s curse to walk the world like Cain,  
with nothing to lose and nothing to gain.  
The teary-eyed traveler stalks his prey down with time,  
ending the motley familial line.

Hisoka frowned slightly, “That sure was grim.”  
“Wait, I think I get it now...” Jun looked up at Hisoka and studied his facial markings. “Maybe this stuff isn’t so fake...”  
“What?”  
Jun pointed to the last stanza, “‘Teary-eyed traveler’ is you… you were gonna kill someone in my family.”  
“I didn’t have any plans to.” Hisoka replied. Confused, he reread the fortune and gave her a dubious look, “Well, seems I was. Who’s the dragon?”  
“My dad… he’s got a thing for dragons.” Jun muttered. She looked over the first stanza again then stepped forward, out of Hisoka’s space. She decided to give Chrollo’s theory a thought; “Purity” might be a person. Who did she know that was pure? Or at least tried to be.

Purity damaged, Jun thought, …but Shinji’s dead.

“Hisoka,” Jun started. “You said I killed my brother.”   
Hisoka’s eyes trailed towards the ceiling, “I’m intuitive.”  
“No, you’re slick.” She shot back. “Why’d you do it?”   
“That hate you were holding onto was only going to mess over you in the end.” His amber gaze found a home in her own. “I was right, no?”  
Jun’s face was flat, “It’s kinda ironic… you were the one who was going to kill Shinji.”  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t kill Zenji, huh?” Hisoka raised his eyebrows. “A whole family gone… just like that.”

“Don’t lie to me again.”  
Hisoka was caught off guard, “Uh… sure.”  
“To think… Chichi and Ken would kill me.” Jun went on, she noticed his confused expression. “They’re Castor and Pollux in the fortune.”   
Hisoka nodded, “Well, it seemed pretty easy for you to mess over Sh—” she glared at him, “Right! That’s over.”  
“Uh-huh.” Jun smirked, “Well… looking back on it, it was kinda pointless to hold onto it for so long.”

“Exactly, which is why what’s happened in the past… is irrelevant.”  
Jun shook her head, “That’s just the opposite of what I was doing! Never letting things go, while you don’t even acknowledge anything.”  
“I acknowledge, just not reflect.”   
“Then… how do you grow?”  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes, “I just told you I don’t think about stuff like that.”   
“What’s the harm?”  
“What’s to gain?” He crossed his arms, “You really are relentless.”  
Jun shrugged, “You helped me, I’ll help you.”

Hisoka didn’t respond, he merely observed her. To think, he regarded her as a non-factor for most of their acquaintance and now here they stood, misguided equals.   
“That’s not such a smart idea.” 

Jun could feel him gazing at her and looked up to meet him; he turned away. Not only that, he turned around and stood with his back to her. His bottom lip was stuck in between his teeth, nibbling on it in an effort to ease his nerves. Thoughts of his deceitful membership of the Troupe ran through his head; he wasn’t sure how he’d present that to Jun. Especially after he told her he didn’t want to hurt her again. His stomach squirmed and a feeling he hadn’t dealt with emerged; it was guilt. 

“What’s wrong?” Jun stood in front of him, noticing his lip was bleeding.   
Hisoka took a small breath, “Perhaps I’m a little uncomfortable.”  
“With?”  
“I don’t want to lie to you anymore, so I’ll just leave it at that.” Hisoka replied.   
Jun’s mouth formed a slight pout, “Fine… well, you should get some sleep. I don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow.”  
“Hopefully I can,” he muttered. “Goodnight, Jun.”  
She gave him a final worried look and walked off, more confused than ever. “Goodnight.”


	29. Texture x Surprise x Training

his past

“Day after day… after fuckin’ day,” the girl spat. “It never changes.”  
He frowned somewhat, “It’s not always so bad. You’ve gotta… see the big picture.”  
“What’s to see?” Her words were simple, but their tone was crass; her disdain for the boy and her situation served as ammo.  
“The bright side!”   
She pushed him by way of the side of his head, “Shut up.”  
“Hey!” He fixed his hair and glared at her, his golden eyes still soft in their anger. 

“You need to toughen up.” The girl continued. “I’m surprised you’ve survived out here as long as you did.”  
He stuck his tongue out, “No thanks to you.”

“Stop playing with that!” The older girl smacked the sticker out of his hand.  
He scrambled to the ground, catching the prize before it touched the dirt. “You’re always so mean!” He grumbled, putting it in his pocket.  
“Yeah, well… playing with a stupid paper isn’t going to make you any less hungry.”  
“It’s not paper!” He yelled, his eyes fixed on her blasé face. 

She smirked, “So what is it?”  
“Well… it’s… it is paper, but… that’s not the point!” He stammered, “It’s not stupid and it’s mine.”  
“Whatever,” she resigned, crouching down. “I’m starving… got any more of that candy, Hissie?”  
He glared at her, “Stop calling me that.” A sigh escaped his mouth, “But no… you ate it all.”  
“It was good!” She shot back, “Ugh, why do I keep you around?”  
“You don’t keep me around, you’re the one that tag—”  
She held a hand up, “Anyway, I was thinking we could steal from the Rok brothers. They always have something to eat.”

A look of caution rested in his eyes and his voice seemed to mellow. “No, they’re too dangerous.”  
“Huh? How?” She stretched out her arms and legs. “Bullies aren’t anything to worry about.”  
“They’re a gang, Lei.” His first attempt to dissuade her had gone unnoticed. “They’ll kill you even if you look at ‘em wrong. It’s not worth it.”  
“So what? Am I supposed to fucking starve?!” Lei threw a broken bottle at the younger, the glass painting a red line on his skin.  
He bit his lip, “Stop it!”   
“No.” Lei hissed, rising to her feet with a start. She laughed cruelly at his fright, “You can continue to eat food that’s been out for who knows how long. I’m going to do something about it.”  
He stared at the ground in an effort to hide his tears. With a balled fist, he said, “If you leave, don’t come back.”

Lei shook her head and ran off, leaving behind a trail in the ground. His finger traced over the sticker in defeat, annoyed that she was being so thickheaded and at odds with himself for giving her such an ultimatum. His stomach growled and he was of the mind to go after her, but he stopped himself. He knew he was lucky to get away from the brothers the first time and he was sure Lei would complicate things.

“Why do I care anyway...” he mumbled. He sat down on the ground and leaned up against the trash, trying to fall asleep. “That’s what you said mom.” He bit his lip in an effort to stop crying, “They never stay.” 

His tears watered the barren soil and he soon was lulled to sleep.


	30. Phalanx x Of x Principle

“We’re leaving?” Nobunaga asked.  
Chrollo shut his book, “Mhm, tonight. We’ll take the rest of the treasure too and that’ll be the end.”  
Jun tried to catch Hisoka’s eyes but was met with an averted gaze. Sighing, she put a piece of hair behind her ear, “Whatever.”

“That can’t be.” Nobunaga replied.  
“What else is there to do?” Chrollo asked.  
“Kill the chain user.” Nobunaga said.  
Jun scoffed, “Here we go.”  
“That’s troublesome.” Chrollo answered.  
“Maybe, but we’re just going to go off without avenging Uvo’s death?” Nobunaga went on.  
Franklin narrowed his eyes, “It’s no use, the boss issued an order.”  
“And his orders are obsolete… but is it really an order from our boss, Chrollo?”  
“Calm down, Nobu.” Franklin warned.

Jun sat up on her seat and watched as the boss rose to his feet. He jumped down to the ground, making his way towards Nobunaga and summoned a book when he stood in front of him.  
“Before I answer your question,” Chrollo began, “I need you to answer my own. When were you born?”  
“Huh?” Nobunaga’s eyebrows raised.  
“What day were you born?” Chrollo repeated.   
“September 8th, 70.” When asked for his blood type, he said, “B… Nobunaga Hazama. You already know my name! What’s this about?”

Jun narrowed her eyes, knowing what Chrollo was doing. She didn’t understand why he felt the need to take their fortunes, but continued to watch in order to find out. Hisoka noticed Jun’s distrustful expression and a wave of anxiety washed over him; before he knew it he’d tasted the blood from the inside of his cheek he was biting on. He shook his head slightly and turned away.

“Just a moment,” Chrollo took out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. “Write that all down here.”  
Nobunaga growled, “You could’ve just told me to do that in the first place!” He snatched the paper and was quickly done writing the info, albeit sloppily. 

Chrollo took a seat on a crate and activated the ability he’d seen Neon used; astonishing Jun with the sight. She wondered if he’d ever thought to steal any of her own abilities, but realized she’d never used any of them in front of him. Thankful, she watched as he wrote out Nobunaga’s fortune.

“Here you are,” Chrollo handed it back to him.  
Nobunaga squinted his eyes, “What is it?”  
“An accurate fortune written in verse form.” He replied. “I stole it from Nostrade’s daughter.”  
“Really?”  
Chrollo nodded, “The four verses predict what will happen in that week or those to come.” He paused to let Nobunaga continue to read his fortune. When he saw that he was done, Chrollo handed his own fortune to Nobunaga. “This is my own.”

Nobunaga immediately noticed the same line within the first stanza. “The calendar loses a precious component...”  
“Uvo. That girl knew nothing of him. Basically, she predicted our attack.” Chrollo said.  
“Right, explains why the merchandise was moved the first time.” Franklin chimed in.  
Shizuku sat up, “What’s Nobunaga’s fortune say?”  
“I don’t know what’s written, as the pen writes by itself.” Chrollo answered. “You’d have to ask Nobunaga.”

This is boooooring, Jun thought, swinging her legs, but I wonder what Hiso’s would say.

“So what’s it say, dude?” Jun’s voice was dull, as she didn’t care to feign interest, but to speed the process along.  
Nobunaga looked at the paper, “About five of us will die next week. Probably.”

“Wait, what five?” The young girl asked. Jun was sure her own life had been secured after reading her fortune, but now she was beginning to doubt it.  
“I dunno, can’t figure this shit out.” Nobunaga griped. “The second verse makes sense, though. The spider loses half its limbs.”  
“The spiders us,” Phinks tossed out.  
“Exactly and the limbs are the members.” Nobunaga added.   
Chrollo looked, “The same line was in my own fortune.”

Shizuku made her way over to Nobunaga and took his paper, “Lemme see… boss,” she said, “can you tell my fortune?”

After Shizuku received her own, she nodded her head. “Just like I thought. I’m going to die next week.”  
“Just you?” Jun asked.  
“No, Pakunoda and Shalnark too.” Shizuku said. “I know I’m one of them for certain as I only got two stanzas… the numbered months also refer to the members. It said something about a person with scarlet eyes too.”  
Phinks shook his head, “Can’t be one of us, it’s probably the chain user.”  
“Wait a moment. Eyes turn red?” Pakunoda smirked, “Remember that clan with the red eyes? I wasn’t aware there was a survivor.”

“Do you see, Nobunaga?” Shalnark asked. “We’ll lose half of our members if we fight the chain user. It’s not the right thing to do.”  
Chrollo nodded, “Today’s the Saturday of the first week. If we go home now, we won’t run into the chain user next week. We’ve the advantage of knowing the future, we should put it to good use.”  
“Seems like an easy enough decision to me...” Jun mumbled.

Hisoka jumped down from his spot on the windowsill, “Just a moment. Why not get prophecies from the other members? It wouldn’t hurt to gather additional clues for the prophecy.” He made his way towards Chrollo as if he was certain the boss would oblige him.  
“Hm.” Jun watched him closely; his suggestion didn’t seem genuine to her.

The Troupe members who didn’t have a fortune lined up; when Pakunoda noticed Jun wasn’t in line she spoke up.

“Not interested, Jun?” The redhead asked.  
Jun shook her head and leaned forward on her legs. “I already had one done.”  
“That’s right,” Chrollo looked over at her. “What did it say?”   
Her gaze connected with Hisoka’s and she saw only murkiness in his amber eyes. Confused at his look, she faced Chrollo. “Nothing too ridiculous. Boring family stuff, mostly.”  
“Right.” He handed Hisoka his fortune, the last in the line. “I’d like to read it later.”  
“Sure.” Jun replied, watching Hisoka’s empty face transform into a look of amusement. 

Wonder what’s got him so excited, she thought.

“What’s your fortune say?” Pakunoda asked.  
Hisoka’s eyes turned to slits, “It’s just like Jun’s; nothing interesting.”  
“I still wanna see it.” She pressed.  
“Here,” Hisoka smirked, handing her the folded paper.

Pakunoda’s eyes scanned the paper quickly, until they widened with a start. She went back over to the group, gathering their attention urgently.

“Everyone! Come look at this.” She beckoned. Pakunoda found herself in the middle of a small crowd, with Jun right behind her curious to see what was so intriguing about Hisoka’s fortune. On the outside, Jun maintained a calm facade, but her stomach turned with worry at the thought of death being in his future.

“A red-eyed customer will visit… the calendar’s secrets...” she read.  
Nobunaga looked over at the utterance of the last word, “The calendar wold be us, right? Hisoka…”  
Pakunoda continued to read the rest of the fortune and when she was finished, Jun thought his fortune odd.

Weird… I wonder which five will die… and if we shouldn’t go home, why stay here where the chain user is? This doesn’t make any sense… but the secrets line. Did Hiso betray…? No. He wouldn’t do that, she thought, he has no reason to.

“Hisoka,” Nobunaga drew his sword, “did you sell him out? Sell Uvo out?!”   
Jun looked over at the magician to see his reaction; he didn’t have one. Instead he continued to shuffle his cards as if nothing was said. 

Before Nobunaga could strike, Franklin and Jun stepped in.   
“Wait!” Jun exclaimed.   
“Yeah, let’s her him out.” Franklin added.   
Nobunaga growled, “What’s there to explain?! He’s the reason Uvo’s dead!”  
“Calm down,” Jun shot back. “Prophecies can be avoided if we take precautions. Losing your head like that will definitely change yours.”  
“Is that a threat?” Nobunaga’s eyes swiveled over to meet Jun’s steely gaze.

Before Jun could reply, Shalnark butt in, “Guys, stop fighting!” He stood in between the two and looked over his shoulder at Hisoka, “Hisoka, tell us what happened this week.”  
Jun’s cold stare bore into Nobunaga’s eyes and she listened out for Hisoka’s answer.

“I can’t.” He offered.   
“What..?” Nobunaga asked.  
Jun furrowed her brow and turned to look at him; surely he’d offer to explain.  
“What I’ll say is that the first verse is true. That’s all.”   
“See? Move out of my way!” Nobunaga yelled.

Jun pushed him back, allowing Shalnark to catch him. “Stay,” she said to the sword-bearer. Jun faced Hisoka, “Why can’t you tell us?”  
“If I were to...” he continued shuffling his cards, “I’d be telling you exactly what I can’t say. So, I can’t say. It’s not that I won’t… but I can’t. If you won’t accept my answer… then I’ll have to defend myself. I’ll have no choice but to fight.”

Jun narrowed her eyes and a wave of distrust washed over her. In her mind she was at odds with who she thought she knew Hisoka to be and who he was presenting himself as. His hidden hostility and disdain for the other members threw her off; he didn’t even try to hide it. Something told her that rawness hid a deeper, more subversive intent.

And I can’t place my finger on it, she thought.


	31. Deceit x Is x A x Man

Distrust permeated the air and Jun could tell Nobunaga was on edge. Even if he was to strike however, Jun wasn’t so sure she would defend Hisoka this time. The sneaky side of him wasn’t one she was used to seeing, reserved sure, but there was something inherently devious about that side of him.

“It’s always a pain to deal with you,” Nobunaga grumbled, “and your lapdog.”  
Jun barred her teeth, “Watch it.”  
“I’m over it.” Nobunaga mumbled; in a flash he disappeared out of the human blockade the Troupe members made. “Yeah, right. I’m sick of you!”

Nobunaga lunged for Hisoka and the latter drew a card from his deck, but Nobunaga once again somewhat shocking Hisoka with his speed. But in an instant, the aggressor ended up on a windowsill, confused as to how he got there. 

“The hell?” He said.  
Chrollo shut his eyes, “Nobunaga, stop talking for a while.” 

He’s quicker than last time, Jun thought, I wonder how he did that.

The boss looked over at Hisoka, “I’ve got a few questions for you. If you’re not able to answer, say so.”  
“In the fortunes, what are the calendar’s secrets?”  
Hisoka relaxed, “The Troupe members powers.”  
“How many members?”  
“Seven.” Hisoka held his chin, “No, eight. The boss, Uvogin. Shizuku, Franklin, Machi, Shalnark, Pakunoda and I equal out to eight.”

“You didn’t know of Kortopi’s ability until yesterday?” Chrollo asked.  
Hisoka nodded, “That’s correct.”  
“What’s our opponent’s power?”  
“I cannot say.”  
Jun stared at Hisoka.  
“His appearance?”  
“I cannot say.”  
“What is your relationship with him?”  
“I cannot say.”

Is he stupid enough to let himself get in that kinda danger?, Jun thought, But even if he did… he’s smart enough to get himself out of it, right? Or maybe his cockiness has caught up to him.

“I see,” Chrollo said. The chain user, the red-eyed customer has two main abilities at the least. The ability he used to capture Uvogin and the other that prevents Hisoka from speaking. The fortune uses the phrase “sword of law,” it must be able to compel you to follow the rules.” He paused, “I’d also assume he placed something inside of Hisoka’s body… possibly a real sword that restricts his ability to speak.”

“So, we’re up against a chain user. He’s either a manipulator or conjurer.” Shalnark started. “And this ability might cause Hisoka to die, essentially.”  
“Hiso...” Jun muttered, somewhat beside herself that she didn’t fully trust him at first. She looked over at Hisoka, meeting his eyes for the first time; his exterior portrayed a cool facade but his eyes showed a nervous frenzy. 

He sat down, his eyes still resting in hers, “I’m staying here. There’s something I want to do before I die, so I’m not leaving our temporary shelter.”  
“I’ll stay too.” Jun said, causing Hisoka to give her a somber look.  
“Boss, what do we do?” Shalnark asked. 

Chrollo let out a sigh, “We’ll stay.” He stood up and counted the members in his head, “We’ll break into groups and for the next week, we’ll operate within them. Don’t move anywhere alone,” he glanced at Jun, “Shizuku, Machi, Pakunoda… Kortopi, Phinks and Feitan. Shalnark and Nobunaga are with me. Franklin, Jun, Bonolenov and Hisoka will stay here.” 

“Boss,” Machi started, “some kids unrelated to the chain user know about this place.”  
Nobunaga perked up, “Oh yeah! Boss you should recruit one of them. He reminded me so much of Uvo… same drive, same brashness. He wasn’t too bad a fighter either.”  
“Hm. He does sound interesting, but doesn’t sound like he’ll join the spiders.”

That idiot, Jun thought, Gon’s just a kid. He doesn’t need to hang around people like us.

“We can convince him,” Nobunaga said, “just talk to him!”  
“No don’t listen to him, boss.” Machi insisted, fighting to be heard over the exuberant samurai.  
Chrollo regarded her, “Why the concern?”  
“A hunch… I guess?”  
“You do have sharp instincts. It’s possible there’s something of note about those kids. Just to be safe… we need more fake bases.” He looked over his shoulder, “Kortopi, can you make ten more?”  
Kortopi nodded, “Or more; I can do fifty. If anyone enters, I’ll know.”


	32. A x Hypocrite x Rots

“Don’t go anywhere alone.” Chrollo looked over at the group she belonged to. “I’ll know if you do.”  
Jun nodded slowly, “Am I gonna get in trouble or..?”  
“I’m serious.” Chroll warned. “Your fortune could always change, just like you said, right?”  
“Yeah,” Jun took a breath. “There’s no need to be worried.”  
Chrollo shrugged, “Sometimes I can’t help it. I’ll be back soon.”  
“I’ll be waiting up,” she watched as he walked out of sight, “I guess...”

Jun walked back over to the mismatched group; Franklin was talking with Bonolenov about the chain user and Hisoka made his way to a more private room. Jun followed after him, with an innate need to talk to him.

“Hiso,” she knew she caught his attention, but he didn’t stop walking. “Hiso!”  
Hisoka opened the door and walked in, “What Jun?”  
His voice caused her to stop; he sounded empty and she wasn’t used to him sounding anything other than sure of himself. “Um, are you okay?” She bit her lip, “Well… ‘course not. You’ve been marked to die.”  
He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, “Seems I don’t handle it as well as you.”  
“The difference was I didn’t know.” She shut the door behind her and sat down on the edge of his bed, “But you do.”

“Mhm.” He offered.  
Jun narrowed her eyes, “Why are you being so distant?”  
“Did we forget I might die?” A pit formed in his stomach; lying to her didn’t come without it’s consequences.   
“Oh, right.” Jun mumbled. “How long have you known?”  
“Not very,” he turned to face the wall. “Forgive me if I don’t want to talk about this right now.”  
Jun nodded, “Of course… but you’re not dead.” He looked over at her, “So maybe, you shouldn’t sulk. That’d be a waste.”  
“I think I’m justified in my sulking.”  
“Sure, but I’m not going to just sit and let my last memory of you, or maybe my last memory, be something as depressing as this.” Jun smiled somberly. “It’s selfish but… I never claimed to be selfless.”

Hisoka didn’t respond but at up in the bed, leaning up against the wall. The cool structure brought a bit of solace to his mind, until he remembered he was willingly lying to her; no Nen ability, no conditional living effects. He lied because he wanted to and the conscious choice was messing with him.

“You know what,” Jun sat herself up against the wall, “you don’t have to stay here. It… it sounds stupid especially compared to what the boss said, but you’re smart, right? I know you know how to hide. At least until this all dies down.”  
Hisoka raised a brow, “Where would I go?”  
“I don’t know… we could find somewhere.”  
“We?”  
Jun nodded.  
“There’s no need for you to put yourself in that kind of danger,” he mumbled. “Even if I did d—”

“Shut up.” Jun groaned. “It’s like you’re made of excuses. It’s okay to let people help you.”  
“You’re too earnest for this Troupe,” he said. “Why did you join?”  
Jun rolled her eyes, “Fine… I didn’t know where else to go and stealing is something I know how to do better than anything else. It’s that simple.”  
“At the risk of losing your family?”  
“They obviously weren’t family if they shut me out because of that.”  
Hisoka ran his hand through his hair, “Right, right.”  
“Why’d you join?”  
Hisoka was shocked by the question; answering it truthfully would reveal his intent. 

“It’s fun,” he smirked, “just like you always say.”  
Jun noticed his change in demeanor, “Uh-huh.”

Like I thought… he’s going out of his way to hide the deeper truth, Jun thought, I wonder why. What’s got him so afraid?

She got up to leave, “Well… I’m going back into the main room. I’ll tell the others y—”   
Hisoka grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in between her own, “Don’t go yet.”  
Jun’s face reddened and she sat back down on the bed, however Hisoka wrapped his arms around her and brought her up against his chest.

“This feels right,” he mumbled. “Even though I don’t usually...” he stopped short. “You said you didn’t want a depressing memory, so you won’t have one. That’s the least I can do.”  
Jun nodded slightly, focusing on the warmth embrace, “And what if you don’t die? What then?”  
“Then I guess my true feelings are out in the open,” he responded. “Seems we’ll have to figure out where to go from there.”

She lightly kissed the bottom of his jaw and what seemed like a chilled lightning coursed through his veins. Hisoka looked down in her eyes and kissed her slowly and it intensified as he did. Gripping her jaw, he directed his kisses down her neck and across to the front of her throat. The action solicited a moan and Jun grit her teeth, gripping his shoulders as he kissed deeper. When he came up for air his amber eyes looked only into hers as she twirled a strand of his hair.

The door swung open, “Oh wow… this is… weird.” Franklin’s eyes widened at the sight, “Well… the boss is in trouble. It’s time to regroup.”  
“He is?” Jun got off of the bed and Hisoka followed suit, “What happened?”  
“Chain user’s crew got him.” Franklin said. 

Hisoka knew it was his chance to blindside Chrollo and challenge him to a figh, but doing that meant Jun was caught up in it as well. He let out an exasperated sigh and took out his phone. Hisoka messaged Illumi and set up his backup. 

“How?” Jun furrowed her brow. “I thought… if we stayed here, no one would get hurt.”  
“Seems it was wrong.” Franklin grumbled, “We should’ve just left.”  
“On either side it looks like we were damned to lose,” Jun noted. “Not even doing nothing would’ve worked.”

Hisoka glanced over at Jun momentarily and felt his stomach drop, but he wasn’t one to go against his own set in stone self-interests for someone else. No matter how she made him feel.

She felt his glare, “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing, Jun.” He bit down the inside of his cheeked harder, tasting blood almost immediately. He turned his head forward and continued with the illusion.


	33. His x Heart Lies x East

Once the rest of the Troupe arrived back at the temporary base, Jun was caught up to speed on everything. She did notice that Hisoka seemed to disappear for a while, only to reappear without explanation.

However, she was still surprised to see that the boss managed to get caught. When she looked over at their hostages, she felt a pang of shame. The look in Gon’s eyes was one of confusion while Killua was already familiar with her alliance. Jun averted her gaze after long and turned back to Pakunoda.

Small world, she thought, sitting down. 

At the moment, he was in the middle of berating a Troupe member, which happened to be Phinks and the young girl was shocked at his gall.

“Are you so dumb you can’t understand their desire to save a friend?!” Gon yelled, already free of his chains.  
Killua freed himself too and fixed his hair, making eye contact with Jun every once in awhile to feel her out. 

“Just let them go,” Franklin referred to Pakunoda and Machi.   
Phinks’ face screwed up, “You’re on their side?”  
“What’s our worst case scenario, Shal?” Franklin asked.  
“The boss being dead, the two kids escaping,” he rattled off, “Pakunoda and the others being controlled… it doesn’t get much worse.”  
Franklin shook his head, “That’s not even close. The worst case scenario would be that we all die and the Spider goes with us. That absolutely can’t happen. Let Pakunoda take the kids… with Jun for support and if push comes to shove, we’ll kill the members being controlled by the chain user and rebuild the Spider.”  
“If that’s what it takes,” Machi said, “then I’m fine with it.”

Jun looked up at the saying of her name, “Who made you leader?”  
“Just do it.” Franklin replied. “It’ll keep you focused.”  
She raised her eyebrows, annoyed that he thought Hisoka was a distraction and one big enough to knock her off balance. “Sure.”

Pakunoda walked over to the two kids, her eyes on Jun, “Come on, let’s get going.”  
“Yeah… alright,” the younger replied.

 

When the quartet arrived at the spot, Jun was surprised to see it was an airport but more annoyed at the constant rain.

“For some reason we couldn’t bring an umbrella?” She griped, moving her hair out of her face.  
Pakunoda kept looking straight ahead, “It’ll be over soon.”  
“Did you guys ever figure out why that chain user’s after us?” Jun asked.  
“Apparen—” Pakunoda started.  
Gon butt in, “Because you guys killed his family! All for their e—”  
“Hey, it’s no “you guys”, kid. I wasn’t even apart of the Troupe back then.” Jun gave him a warning look, luckily for him he understood the message. “Just how old do you think I am?”  
“Don’t answer that,” Killua said.  
Jun scoffed, “Urusai.” She said, purely out of instinct. It was quick, but she managed to catch it; Killua winked at her. 

The quartet walked in silence after that and continued in the rain. Jun was wrapped up in her thoughts of being uncomfortably drenched and didn’t notice the incoming person to their right.

“Wait,” Pakunoda started, “why are you here?”  
“Huh?” Jun followed the direction Pakunoda was looking in and saw Hisoka, striding slowly towards them. “Hiso..?”  
Hisoka cast his eyes to the ground when he made contact with her, but looked back up and way to keep going. He’d have to ignore her. 

The five of them boarded the airship in a tense silence; Hisoka was ignoring everyone around in favor of shuffling his cards. Jun couldn’t help but feel distressed as someone she’d opened up to, was now giving her the silent treatment. Pakunoda was annoyed with his presence as she didn’t understand why he decided to join them and the two kids in the company of all this didn’t know what to think.

Ten minutes later, the airships landed on a plateau and everyone exited. Jun found that Chrollo along with three other people she didn’t recognize were standing opposite them, albeit with distance in between.

Wait, she thought, squinting her eyes, that’s that kid from the Exam… and the other guy who looks really old. He’s the chain user...? To think, I thought I wouldn’t see any of those kids again.

“Okay!” Kurapika yelled, “Let’s begin the exchange!”

Killua and Gon wordlessly departed while Chrollo left for his familiar group. Pakunoda took her leave and decided to wait on the airship, while Jun’s instincts told her what Hisoka had been hiding was about to be revealed. 

“Hiso, why are you here?”   
Hisoka stared straight ahead at Chrollo, “Jun, stop.”  
“Bu—”  
“Jun!”  
She grit her teeth, “I don’t have to listen to you! Just answer!”  
Hisoka kept his gaze firm and spoke only to Chrollo, “It’s been a long time coming.”

What is he talking about?, she thought.

Hisoka discarded his shirt and took off the tattoo on his back, tossing it away in the wind.   
“I don’t need this anymore,” he said.

In her shock, it didn’t even dawn on her of what had happened. She swayed somewhat and her hearing left her temporarily. When Hisoka’s Nen flared, Jun began to wonder if the Troupe’s theory on members being controlled held any water.

Chrollo chuckled, “I see now. You aren’t a Troup member… so we can talk. I’m not able to fight at the moment,” the boss paused, “or… just not worthy. He used his Judgment Chain on my heart. I can’t use my Nen anymore.”

You’re grasping at straws, Jun thought, he’s just a liar. No use explaining that away now.

Hisoka’s expression flattened and he heaved a big sigh, “No use now.”

Jun balled her fist and glared at Hisoka. He could feel the anger emanating from her and decided to try and salvage what he could.

“Jun, I—”  
She shook her head, “Stop talking. Even if you say sorry, which I doubt you will, I don’t want to hear it. It’ll mean nothing.”  
Chrollo turned to look at the girl, pleased to see at least she was genuine. 

“Why don’t you just… try to listen?”   
Her shoulders slumped and she looked away, “I could tell you were hiding something, but I didn’t know it was this.” She bit her lip and sat down on the ground, “Why… why bother even...” she scoffed, “I don’t care.”  
“Jun, that’s not okay… I’m sorry, I lied.”   
She shrugged, “Can you go? Why are you still here?”

Her words hurt him more than he expected and he felt like a fool; he hadn’t worn that crown in many years. 

“After you even said you didn’t wanna hurt me and then you…” she mumbled to herself. “I’ll get over it. I always do.”  
“I don’t know what else to say but sorry,” he offered.  
Jun chuckled, “It’ll be like you never existed to me… remember you said that? Who’d know I’d be the one to put it into action.”  
“It does—”  
“GO!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. 

In truth, watching his facial expression weaken hurt her but she had more of an urge to retaliate, even if she felt forgiveness was an option; she wholly ignored it however. To be deceived for so long and so carelessly. It didn’t help that she partly blamed herself.

“Without a knife to your neck,” she went on, “you did this.”

Hisoka was walking up the stairs to board the aircraft, every voice in his head telling him to go back and try again. However, his fear of loss came to fruition and he was dealing with knowing that this loss wasn’t taken from him; he’d caused it.

Chrollo turned around and walked over to sit in front of her. Jun took out her phone and opened up the notepad app on her phone.  
“I know...” she said, “you can’t talk.”   
He took the phone and typed for a few moments, then handed it back to her. It read:

My Nen is gone and to get it back, I’ve got to go east. Are you up for it? Considering…

Jun heard the airship shift gears and resisted the urge to cry, knowing she’d shut Hisoka out of her life. It lifted and within a couple of minutes, it was gone. And Hisoka with it.

“Seems we’re in the same boat,” she said. “My situation’s a bit more… self-imposed, but I can’t use my Nen either. If you’ll have me, I’ll go.”

Chrollo nodded and began typing again on her phone. He showed it to her when he was done. Jun laughed at his response and a flood of tears left her eyes. Hastily wiping them away, she assured him she was alright and took another look back at the note:

What’re two specialists gonna do?

“All that we can,” she replied. “Ready?”  
Chrollo nodded and the two stood up, making their way towards lower ground.   
*  
Hisoka had been looking outside of the window, down at the two departing Spiders. Unnerved at the fact that he was the sole reason the connection between him and Jun failed. He held out hope they’d reunite soon and if his instincts were correct, they would. His instincts couldn’t tell him whether she’d forgive him or not. 

It’ll take quite the explanation… apologies, not to mention time… for her to even begin to entertain the notion of forgiveness, he thought, You’re lucky I love you, Jun.


	34. Intersections x Of x Fate

“It’s been quite awhile since I’ve been back,” he adjusted the bandage on the base of his neck. “Returning under these circumstances is not what I had in mind.”

They sat at a table in a well-sized room, gauze and other assorted medical items spread throughout. The topic of conversation had been light so far, with small-talk peppered in throughout. One wouldn’t know what to think about the two if they’d just happened upon them. 

The woman raised a wastebasket for him to toss his trash in, “Things don’t always work out the way we want them to, but they do work out.” She noticed him playing with his wound and smacked his hand, “Hey, stop that!” 

“What?” He asked. “It’s better, right?”  
She shook her head and found another bandage, “We need to be careful, around this area especially because an infection is much trickier to deal with.”  
“And dad doesn’t want to talk to the healer again,” he went on, putting another bandage on. “Wish I wasn’t in this predicament...”

She looked at him squarely, “You got yourself into all of this, don’t forget.”   
“How?” His eyebrows knit together.   
“You put a sword through our sister for one.” 

He rolled his eyes and bit his lip, annoyed at the truthfulness in her statements. She shrugged, indifferent to his annoyance.

“It’s true,” she continued. “If you hadn’tve went that fa—”  
Shinji shot her a glare, “It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to talk about this anymore either.”  
“I only check you when you get out of line,” she shot back. “Stop dodging responsibility and we’ll be fine.”

“Right...” Shinji mumbled. He let out a sigh and looked away, “So, when are you off?”  
She raised her eyebrows, “Soon.”  
“There must be some kind of jewel in it for you,” Shinji mused. “I haven’t seen you this excited in awhile, Chichi.”  
“This time it’s more about the thrill,” Chinatsu’s eyes lit up, “and to finally step foot into Greed Island… that’s a chance I won’t miss.”  
Shinji smirked, “As long as it gets you out of my business.”  
“Ken should be back to bother you, so don’t get too happy yet.”

Shinji shook his head, “No, he’s in NGL.”  
“What’s he doing there?” Chinatsu asked.  
“Wouldn’t say.”  
*  
“So, I’m repaying the favor, huh?” Jun started the fire and sat back, heaving a sigh. 

Her eyes rolled up to the bleeding sky, the sun slowly making it’s way to shine on the other side of the world. She was indifferent; the sun had been bearing down on them every day of their journey and it was about time it left them alone. However, the sun’s disappearance only gave way to the still cold of the night, something Jun found she could do without.

The duo sat on the edge of a forest in a small clearing, with nothing but their clothes and a moderately sized fire to warm them. Sunning graciously, Chrollo sprawled out on the ground and put his hands behind his head, a contented smile forming on his face. On the contrary, Jun was grimacing at their lack of variety when it came to dining; she hadn’t expected journeying to be such an exhaustive activity.

The food they’d gathered along the way varied from leftover cooked fish, fresh apples and assorted berries, of the latter Chrollo warned Jun not to pick; he couldn’t be bothered to figure out what berries were poisonous and which weren’t. Jun ignored his warnings however, and one unfortunate night Chrollo ended up with a blistered tongue and scarred roof. Since then, there’d been a strict no berries rule set in place.

Chrollo took a bite out of an apple and typed on her phone: I told you, your membership was payment enough.  
Jun shrugged, “Yeah, whatever…” She rolled her eyes and her head fell back with it. “This not having any Nen thing sucks. Did your fortune say what your supposed friend is supposed to look like?”

He twirled the apple on its stem and typed: No, but keep your eyes open. We’re sure to find whoever it is. By the way when does your Nen limitation wear off? Does it counteract with your necklace at all?

“Nope… well, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen anything happen and I don’t wanna test it out either.” She mumbled, her face contorting at the thought of experiencing the pain from Yutunova’s curse. “But it’s not like we can’t survive off our fists, like usual.”

Chrollo bit the apple and held it in his mouth: Hth combat is mind numbing especially w/ boring opponents. Speaking of I didn’t expect this island to be populated w/ people however sparse. Their clothes didn’t look that dirty either so they must’ve come from somewhere else. There isn’t any game to be hunted here and the fish we caught yesterday were common sea bass. What do you think about it?

“I don’t.” Jun leaned forward, feeling the chill of an early wind. The sun was out of sight and the sky’s mosaic tangerine was morphing into a deep purple. “I hadn’t even noticed, until you brought it up. Maybe it’s some type of… retreat? But then we would’ve seen docks and they would’ve been carrying luggage… I don’t know. Now that you’ve brought it up, this place does have a weird energy. Wait, how do you know what type of fish we ate?”

Chrollo shrugged and cocked his head to the side, reminding to Jun to stay on track.   
“Well, looking around couldn’t hurt.” Jun suggested. “What better time than now?”  
The two stood up and Chrollo typed away silently on the phone. When he showed it to her, it said: Leave the fire and the food. I’ll be able to gauge people’s intent and maybe what kind of place this is.

They’d begun their reconnaissance mission, when Jun’s conspiracy theorizing got the best of her.   
“What if this is one of those islands those weird billionaires hunt people on?” Jun’s eyes widened at the thought “That actually wouldn’t be too bad! I read a book about that and now I kinda hope this is that kinda place.”  
Chrollo typed: Having fun is more important than getting our Nen back?  
“Don’t make me choose,” Jun chuckled.

They trudged through the forest in silence, taking offbeat trails and pathways that led to bigger roads and even small groves. The trees in these sections didn’t bear any fruit, much to the annoyance of Jun, but what they lacked in food they made up for in curiosities. While Chrollo wondered off, searching through another and thicker enclave, Jun found something like what they were looking for. 

A man’s unconscious form was sitting up against a tree and a bad was gripped lightly in his arms. His shoulders fell and rose as he breathed noiselessly and on his face were a few scratches and cuts. Jun approached and crouched down near him, moving his arms away from the bag. Once she’d taken it from him, she looked back over to see he was still asleep. After opening the bag, she found a thick and blue book, on the cover was something that resembled a compass and the title: GREED ISLAND.

“Ooh...” she opened the book, “what’s this?”


	35. Heads x And x Tails

“Map of the island… empty? Why would anyone want this?” Her eyes scanned the cards and she barely paid attention to the descriptions beneath their artwork. “Galgaida looks gross… Rock,” she turned the page, “anyway… Steal, Thief, Pick Pocket, Defensive Wall and Reflection.” She bit her lip, confused and intrigued as to what game the cards belonged to. Her stomach growled soon after, but her curiosity forced the sensation out and she was soon completely enthralled.

I played with cards once, but I’ve never seen any like these, Jun thought, Maybe Greed Island is a card game… but also like an RPG? Guess it would explain why he’s here on an island; guess these guys are serious about their gaming.

As Jun continued to theorize about the significance of the cards in relation to the book, the man behind her stirred in his sleep. When he fully came to, the sight before him of a girl talking to herself and rifling through his book made his muscles tense, but he kept his composure. Rising slowly, his fingers gripped the hilt of his knife, advancing silently. 

“Departure… make target player fly somewhere on the island.” Jun chuckled, “They must really take this thing seriously. Levy, take one random card from each player within a 20m radius… if ‘take’ means ‘steal’ then I’m alright with that...”

He slashed the knife across the throat, watering the grass with blood and subsequently disturbing the peace of the forest. 

Please, be more careful, she read wordlessly off of the phone’s screen. She turned first to see the corpse and back into Chrollo’s curious face, “Uh, thanks! I was looking at this.” Standing up, she handed him the book and watched as his eyes lit up. As soon as he opened it up, the light seemed to falter. 

“Yeah, it’s not like a book book… but I think it has to do with a card game and I think I know the name of this island, too.” Chrollo looked at her. “Greed Island! Or, at least within the realm of the card game. I don’t know.” Jun shrugged.   
The fire burned brighter in his brown eyes this time, as he quickly shut and studied the front of the book. 

He typed on her phone quickly and presented the end result: It’s not a card game its a video game called greed island. I’d heard of it before and planned to take it in the auction but change of plans.   
Jun nodded, “Uh… wow. I wasn’t expecting that. So, we just wandered into a video game without noticing?”   
He shook his head and typed: No, it’s a real island… ill explain later, but now that we know where we are, we can plan acrdngly. 

Jun eyed the abbreviation, “I hate that you can’t talk… to me. It’s been months since we’ve seen the chain user, why can’t I just renounce temporarily?”   
Chrollo shook his head and wrote: It can’t work that way, you know that. We talked about this before.  
“Yeah,” Jun rolled her eyes. “It’s because it’s the best thing to do.”  
Chrollo didn’t respond and crouched down, slipping a ring off of the corpse, giving it to Jun. “Cool ring.” After putting it on, she studied it intently, “It’s not like he’ll be needing it.”  
Chrollo smiled softly and beckoned with his hand, the two taking off back down the trail they first exited. Jun took the book from Chrollo, now re-reading in detail the cards she skipped over before, erroneously thinking they were apart of some run-of-the-mill card game. 

That activity soon bored her however and she began looking around other parts of the book. She went to the back pastedown of the book, wherein lied an alien mechanism. She figured the cards were placed in the middle, but couldn’t figure out the function of the other buttons. Flipping back to the middle of the book, Jun chose the Tome of a Thousand Tales card and put it in the mold. The card lied snugly inside and she pressed the red button.

Instantaneously, a moderately sized book appeared in front of the duo, startling Chrollo and amusing Jun. He caught the book inadvertently, as Jun was preoccupied with the happening. Chrollo regarded her, wondering how she learned to use the book so fast.

“It looked easy enough,” Jun displayed the mechanism in the book. “You like books, so...”  
Chrollo smiled, typing on the phone: Thanks, I’ll start on it tonight. Won’t have a lot of time tomorrow.   
“Why not?”   
He displayed the phone to her: We’ve got a lot to do. Let’s make camp around here tonight then we’ll move on  
*  
I hope he can handle himself…, she thought, he should’ve come along. I need more spell cards. Railguide, Sightvision and Blackout Curtain… I’ve gotta feeling I’ll use them soon.

Chinatsu walked along the sidewalk of the city, ignoring NPCs and keeping an eye out for other hostile players. On her way to the card vendor, the sweet smell of honeyed rolls drifted by her nose and in an instant she turned inside, thinking the store could wait.

Much like the town itself, the bakery held a magical and fantastic aura to it. The cake yellow walls were lined with decorative trinkets such as golden whisks in bowls that operated on their own, rotating cake display stands with neon lights, dancing chef dolls and marimocchi plushies. The floor was a bright robin’s egg blue and lit up with a random color whenever a foot made contact with a tile.

“Evening! Welcome to the best bakery in Masadora, Churrelo’s Cakes and Sweets!” The chef displayed his case of extravagant treats, tarts and tortes proudly. He noticed the new customer’s gaze was glued to the tray of glazed rolls on the counter. “Oh, so they got you in here, huh? Try one! They’ve only been out of the oven for a few minutes.”

Chinatsu took a roll and the first bite was enough to make her buy the rest. The chef’s smile was brighter than the lit up tile he stood on and as he wrapped the tray of honeyed buns up, Chinatsu decided to let her eyes hop from item to item, drifting off into her mind.

I need to hurry up and find that jewel, so I can leave, Chinatsu thought, I can only pretend for so long… but at least Genthru and Nickes think otherwise. 

“Miss,” the chef called, startling Chinatsu, “your rolls are ready.”   
Chinatsu walked back over to the counter and paid for the treats, “See ya!”  
“Come again!” He exclaimed.

So weird… talking to those things, the treasure hunter thought, walking out of the bakery. She made her way quickly down the sidewalk, wanting to buy her cards and return back to camp quickly.

By the time Chinatsu returned to the forest, it was well past midnight. She didn’t want to waste anymore cards, as she’d used one earlier to travel to Masadora. She disagreed with Nickes’ idea to camp out and steal other player’s cards, as she had less of a chance to find what she really came for, but she found that being on his team had to serve a bit of an advantage, though what kind she hadn’t found out. 

I can’t wait to go to sleep, she thought. Hopefully, Polnto found some cards… being out here is boring as hell.

As Chinatsu turned left of the tree she marked days earlier, she found herself on a straight path to their hiding spot. Within a few minutes, she’d found herself stepping over the lying form of her partner, not immediately noticing the dried blood that’d seeped into the grass. 

The steely smell made her turn around and she took a step back, almost dropping the box of rolls. The lady stared solemnly, wondering who would callously murder another player. His body was still intact, so clearly, she figured, it wasn’t Genthru. 

“Ugh...” she sighed, “what am I gonna tell Nickes?” Her eyes scanned his body, looking for sign of any other injury. “Wait, someone took his ring…” She placed the box down on the ground and crouched next to him. Her hands gingerly moved his arms around, but there was no cardbook to be found. “Someone’s infiltrated the game.”  
*  
How can he even sleep?, Jun thought, watching as his chest rose and fell. She twirled the knife Chrollo stole slowly, focusing more on her friend than the blade. My nerves have been shot for days… I couldn’t sleep if I wan— who else is here?

Jun’s nose caught the scent of what seemed like freshly baked bread; it’s sweet and warm heat drifting over to their campsite. However excited Jun would normally be, she didn’t want to leave Chrollo unattended. In an instant, she decided against it, knowing that whatever trouble was looking for them would find them regardless. 

Starting off in a jog, she followed the scent through the dimly lit grove, almost tripping over a root in her contained panic. Had she underestimated this island? Did the man Chrollo murdered have someone looking for him? The scent became stronger and Jun’s stomach growled, having only had half of a fish for dinner and she recognized the part of the forest she was in. 

That guy is dead though…, she thought, inching forward on the path. She brandished her knife and crept into the small nook of trees, the smell of iron mixing with the sweet baked goods to produce a peculiar stench. 

When her eyes fell on the owner of the scent, she gripped the hilt of the knife tighter, her knuckles stretching the skin of her fist. Only looking at her now long and deep blue hair was enough to infuriate the Troupe member. Her mind yelled at her to turn around, to leave the scene, but her body wouldn’t obey.

“Chinatsu.”

The girl turned around with a look of muted surprise and dug a cigarette out of her pocket. In between the tobacco stick and her middle finger, hung a silver lighter. She lit the rette and took a deep breath, letting out a smokey sigh when she’d completed her ritual.

“Hey, Jun.”


	36. Pride x Left To x Waste

“How’ve you been?” She put a blue strand of hair behind her ear and twirled the cig in her mouth.   
Jun gave her a flat look and blinked. By all means, she wanted to turn away from the woman, but in her mind Chinatsu couldn’t be trusted, especially given how calm she was.  
The smoker rolled her head around in exasperation, “Like ignoring me is gonna get us anywhere.”  
“Fine, I’ve been alright.” Jun grumbled. Though she relented on her silence, she only held the knife tighter, waiting and wanting for an opportunity to strike. 

This’ll be easy, Jun thought.

A half-cocked grin spread across Chinatsu’s face, “That’s wonderful to hear, lil’ sis. Ooh, also! Shinji’s doing much better… dad got him a specialist to come work on him. Took a lot of time for him to remember how to… get around, though.”   
“I don’t care.” 

The corner of Chinatsu’s mouth twitched, her aura flaring and becoming a deep blue, causing Jun to become anchored in her spot. Motionless not out of defiance or ego, but out of fear. She attempted to activate her own Nen, but was reminded bitterly that it wasn’t available to her; the vulnerability too much too clear. The knife in her hand felt useless as Chinatsu’s aura engulfed her, shaking the trees and destabilizing the young girl. Jun didn’t have any regrets, but she was sure her words would lead to a situation that would become one.

Shit, I can’t do this right now, Jun thought, I should run… if I could move. I’ve always been faster than her, at least.

As quickly as Chinatsu went on the offensive, she backed off and looked Jun over. “What? Not in the mood? I thought you’d hit me, or something.”  
“You were always the idiot.” Jun shot back. 

I’ve gotta go… but if I go back to camp, Chrollo would get involved, Jun thought, he doesn’t have his Nen either. I can’t do that. I’ll run away if I have to… and find him later.

The elder laughed it off, surveying the wear in her sister’s eyes, “You have been through it,” her sight falling to her younger sister’s feet, “all the wringers imaginable. I mean shit, you look terrible.” Jun kept quiet, unsure of what to say; Chinatsu wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of hearing her say that.

Then, the elder traipsed over to Jun and slipped a hand underneath her necklace, “This is what you joined the Phantom Troupe for? To steal shitty little jewels like this?”  
“Don’t touch it,” Jun brushed her hands away, tucking the jewelry back into her shirt.   
Chinatsu sucked on her cig, “I didn’t mean to offend.” She blew the smoke in the younger sibling’s face, “Only agitate.”  
“Well you’ve done that pretty fuckin’ well. Goodbye.” The girl turned to leave, but found Chinatsu was instantly and directly in front of her. 

“Scared? After what you did to Shinji, I’d think you’d wanna stick around and fight.”  
Jun stepped back, “Not at all. Goodby—”

Her speech was cut off due to a blow to her stomach; it felt like a brick had been launched at her abdomen. The girl was sent to the ground, heaving on all fours and her knife gone. Without her Nen, she wasn’t useless, but she wasn’t as strong. Especially when pitted against her Enhancer older sister. 

The cocky girl tried to crawl away to the right and out onto the path, the knife yards to the left. Chinatsu kissed her teeth, “Not yet,” cracking her on the back. Jun fell flat to the ground, breathless and agonized from her sister’s assault. The opportunity to fight back would never present itself, hiding away in Jun’s lack of power.

The first time I see her and I can’t even defend myself., she thought.

“Fight back!” Chinatsu shouted, bewildered at Jun’s behavior.

The girl was completely still, finally able to breathe somewhat stably. 

Chinatsu crouched down, her fingers holding the chain of the necklace, “If you’re not going to give a fair fight, I’ll just take this.”   
She reached up, grabbing Chinatsu’s wrist weakly, “Stop.”   
The elder paused, then spoke, “Forfeit.”   
“Fuck Shinji and fuck you,” Jun spat. She didn’t want to risk damaging the necklace, so she let Chinatsu’s hand stay in it’s place.   
The elder’s head tilted, “What’s so special about this thing? It’s worthless.”  
“Both questions easily apply to you,” Jun shot back.

“Alright, get up.” Yanking Jun by the arm, she forced her to stand and threw her forward to create distance. “I’m done playing with you! Shinji had to learn how to walk again, because of you. His face… he wasn’t recognizable, because of you. Nothing he could’ve done warranted violence to that extent.”  
“You won’t find any sympathy in me,” Jun replied, looking for an escape in her peripheral. “If I could do it ag—”  
Chinatsu shook her head, the cig now snug in between her fingers, “Do you hear yourself?! You sound… like an animal! Why dad took you in is beyond me.” Chinatsu shook her head, “All his time wasted on you. He should’ve left you there, your clients would’ve gotten more use out of you.”

This is my chance, she thought, I’ve gotta take it.

“You’re right,” Jun openly looked over at the knife, Chinatsu’s eyes following. “You’re absolutely right.”  
Chinatsu grinned, “You wouldn’t dare.”  
“What’s to lose?” 

Jun broke into a sprint, seemingly heading for the knife. Chinatsu braced herself and left her spot, heading for where she predicted Jun would be. After Jun saw her position, she feinted and headed in an opposite option, diving into greenery. Her legs only picked up speed, her arms moving to protect her face from branches instinctively. Not having time to look over her shoulder, or anywhere else, she missed the large root that jutted out of the ground and tripped, narrowly missing the knife Chinatsu had thrown after her. 

“Shit,” Jun grumbled, getting back on her feet. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was off again, her aching sides and dry throat not enough to stop her from forfeiting a match that she’d surely lose. 

Before long, she realized she’d been traveling quite a distance; enough to discover a forest filled with a different species of tree. The new forest she’d happened upon was thicker with trees that seemed to reach towards the heavens, an environment Jun could be thankful for. She stood still, her chest rising and falling rapidly and attempted to listen out for any odd sounds. When she found none, she sat down up against a trunk.

I’ll just wait here… and when I wake up… find Chrollo in a few hours, or something, she yawned, thinking of a plan.

Her eyelids fell first, then her head.  
*  
“Such a shame I had to go this alone, some company would’ve been preferred… but I can talk to you.” A singular raindrop pierced the water’s surface, disrupting the reflection. Letting out a sigh, he lied back on the grass, “Or not.” The sun-tinged clouds opened up to rain, drenching the young man just as surely as they’d soak the ground.

It feels so strange to be alone now, considering I’d traveled with her for some time, he thought. That’s over though… at least I’m sure it is. It is tricky, I’ve never seen someone put in so much effort. I’m not sure if that’s to her chagrin or her delight...

He stood up and walked over to a tree, sitting up against it’s trunk to avoid the coming downpour. Rain still snuck through the branches and slid off the leaves, plopping onto his crown and straightening out his hair.

There’s no need to think of the past anymore, he thought, both her and it are irrelevant. Except if that were true I wouldn’t be thinking about either…

“What am I to do?” He chimed, twirling a card on his finger.


	37. Themes x In x Samsara

his past — a few days after Lei’s departure

Some odd hunger pang filled days later, the golden-eyed boy had the fortune of stumbling upon the gang, or a member of it. Although the golden-eyed boy had stolen from his peer’s gang once before, the gangster kept it quiet on the basis that the thief would share. The two stood in an awkward silence, both trying to figure out the others plan and feelings. Their intense expressions made them resemble old men and they surely had the experience behind them to back it up. When the two decided to do away with the hostility, a familiarity flourished. 

“Hey, Hiso,” the boy, not much older than Hisoka, greeted.   
Hisoka gave a nod, “Hiya… um, how are... things?”  
“Well,” his eyes lied to the trash heap before him. “I never knew so much could happen in such a short time.”  
“I’ve known that for awhile,” Hisoka said, ignoring his growling stomach.  
He shook his head, “No, not like… not like this.”   
“What? Just say it.” Hisoka pressed.  
The boy turned silent and his eyes went dark. “Hiso...”  
“Fang!”   
“Okay,” he sighed and gave Hisoka a blank look. “The gang has really clear rules, y’know? She broke them.”

Hisoka’s fingers traced over the sticker in his pocket. “Where is she?”  
“Edin... did some crazy things to her; he killed her after.” Fang whistled. “Wait, don’t go!”   
Hisoka was stopped by a hand on his wrist. “Then you’re coming with me!”  
“Hiso, listen!” Fang exclaimed. “They’re patro—”  
“She’s such an idiot!” Hisoka screeched, “I told her not to!”   
Hisoka slipped out of his grasp, Fang warning, “It’s not worth it! You can’t say I didn’t warn you!”   
“She didn’t… she didn’t deserve that.” Hisoka said, but in a way he felt his sadness was conditioned. “Where are they?”

“You’ve never killed anyone before.” Fang added. “Keep it that way.”  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes, “Stop treating me like a kid. You don’t know what I’ve done.”  
“Then go and kill the whole gang.” Fang rolled his eyes. “Like you could kill someone.”  
“I’ve got nothing to prove to you,” he crossed his arms, looking away.   
Fang scoffed, “You were just all high and mighty, a minute ago. What changed?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore,” he mumbled. “This isn’t—”

Fang looked Hisoka up and down, “Who was your first?”  
“My what?” The boy asked, fidgeting with his candy wrapper.  
“Who did you kill for the first time?” Fang asked, stretching his arms.  
Hisoka bit his lip, “I said, I don’t wanna talk about this.”  
“C’mon, it’s not like anything that didn’t happen then could happen now,” Fang laughed. “Unless you believe in ghosts.”  
Hisoka turned, looking down at the ground. “Leave me alone.”  
“Not until you tell me.”

Hisoka shut his eyes and battled the memories unfolding in his head. The inside of his lip was swollen from how frequent his teeth collided with the flesh. His shoulders shook, “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to… he told me he was… I don’t want to talk about this.”  
Fang’s eyes were wide, “How’d you do it?”

Hisoka shook his head and ran off, clutching the wrapper in his hand. Fang wasn’t an acquaintance at the best of times and he could be an ambiguous enemy at the worst; Hisoka didn’t like to deal with either situation. Though in the past, he’d helped Fang out, thinking they were at least strangers on good terms. His feet carried him around several corners and as he didn’t pay attention to where he was heading, he collided with a solid and hard force.

“Hey!” A voice yelled. “Watch where you’re goi… wait a minute.”  
Hisoka rubbed his head and looked up at the large group in front of him. Why’d it have to be them?, he thought. His first instinct was to make a break for it, but a member of the gang caught him by the foot before he could run off.   
“Goda,” the young man said, “isn’t this the kid that stole from us?”  
“I think so,” Goda scratched his chin, watching as the member dragged him closer. “Yeah! To think he’d risk his life for something so small.”   
The young man twirled the spiked bat in his hand, “Hold him upside down.”  
“Huh?” Hisoka mumbled, his world rotating. He faced the opposite of his original line of sight, meaning he couldn’t see the person he ran into earlier. With the blood rushing to his head, silent panic swelled inside his stomach. Unsure of what was coming next, he asked, “W-what’s going on?”

Laughter was his only answer and the group’s collaborative quiet about the situation only served to fuel Hisoka’s fear. 

“Hey, wait!” 

Hisoka tried to turn around, but Goda held him securely in place and kept his head forward. 

Fang’ll help me, Hisoka thought, he owes me!

“Whaddya want, Fang?” Goda barked. “We’re in the middle of something.”  
Fang stood behind the bat-twirler, “Yeah, I can see that. I wanted to watch!” Hisoka felt his heart beat slower, confused at Fang’s actions. “I was heading back, but I swore I heard y—”  
“Yeah, later.” Goda cut in. “Let’s get this going!”   
“Fang?” Hisoka muttered. “Why wo—” 

The spiked bat connected with the small child’s back, the heads of the nails getting stuck in his skin. Hisoka’s scream of anguish did nothing to dissuade the assailant; he wrenched the bat from the child’s body, small segments of skin stuck to the flat heads of the nails. Hisoka struggled to get out of Goda’s grasp, but he was stopped by another strike to the back.

“What did he steal again?” The attacker asked, flicking the matter off of the bat.  
Goda shrugged, “Don’t remember.”  
“He still stole from us though,” Fang added, standing in front of Hisoka’s drenched face.   
“Please…” Hisoka cried, “hel—”

The bat embedded deeper into his skin this time and the golden-eyed boy grit his teeth, the sensation heightened by the wounds he sustained the first time around. 

“Like I would help you.” Fang spit in his face, joining in on the rest of the gang’s laughter.  
Why is he doing this?, Hisoka thought, And why did she have to leave?


	38. A x Reunion x Of x Ghosts

“I’ve always enjoyed catching up with you, especially out here,” the old man beamed. “Nature has a way of bringing ou—”  
The younger man sighed, “The enlightened words of the soul… yes, you’ve said this many times before, sensei.”  
“I told you to stop calling me that,” he sipped his tea and stretched his legs out in the grass. “It’s been decades since I’ve properly taught you and… I’d think you’d be the last to show respect, Ryu.”   
Ryu adjusted his ebony braid, placing it behind his shoulder, “If not now, when?”

“How are things? Still searching for that dragon… Babayaga?”   
Ryu traced a finger around the teacup on the stump, “Of course, however I haven’t been able to find much on it. I had the opportunity to go on an expedition with Ging, but… someone called me and asked about having tea in the middle of no—”  
“Glad to hear it’s going well then!” Netero laughed, the wind blowing his hair. “Beyond is preparing to head an exploration party himself. Why not inquire with him as well?”  
“Because he’s an ass...” Ryu muttered.  
Netero took another sip, “You two always had such nice things to say about each other. I find it so cute!”  
Ryu fidgeted with his earrings, “Anyway, how are things on your end?”

“Fine, fine. Though I haven’t had a chance to get out and do anything active.” Netero yawned. “It’s as if the Zodiacs think I’m decrepit.”  
Ryu took a sip of his tea, “They wouldn’t be wrong.”  
“If I recall, we came to a draw in our last match… unless you’d like to have a rematch?”   
“Nope,” Ryu sighed. “Well,” he tilted his head, “only if you fought me at full power. That’d be really fun. You only showed me one hand of Guanyin last time, I’d like to see them all.”

“Who’s that?” Netero smiled. He opened his eyes and looked squarely at Ryu, “Have you been a father to your daughter, recently?”  
“Chichi is off searching for a jewel, as usual.” Ryu’s face became stone. “I’m not sure what she intends to do with this one, but it’d be great if she could stop using my estate as a storage unit.”  
“Now is not the time to act ignorant, Ryūnosuke.”  
Ryu shrugged, “I opted to entertain for good reason; there’s nothing to tell! I haven’t seen Jun in years. Besides,” he grumbled, “it’s not my fault. She hasn’t reached out, at all.”  
Netero threw a small twig at him, “It’s the parent’s responsibility to communicate.”  
“She’s old enough to do that herself.” Ryu picked off the loose bark of the stump.

The chairman threw another twig at him, “Your stubbornness goes unsurpassed.”  
“She’s welcome back,” Ryu replied, “and you told her I’m proud of her.”  
“I’m sure she’d prefer to hear both from you,” Netero replied. “Wouldn’t you want to hear those words from your parents?”  
Ryu shot a look at Netero, feeling a phantom pain in the scar on his face, “Not then and not now.”  
“Perhaps, that’s why you can’t relate.” Netero shook the tea around in the cup. “When she returns home, welcome her with open arms.”  
“How are you so sure she’ll come back?”  
In Netero’s eyes were wistfulness, “They always do.”  
*  
Rays of heat peaked through the canopy, providing an idyllic scene for those who cared to observe it, awakening the refreshed girl who slept beneath the trees. The warmth stirred her and she yawned while covering her face. The sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling served a natural relaxant and after she sat up, she felt at ease.

Did I die? This place is too peaceful, she thought, looking around the area, What happened?

After rising, a sharp pain in her back served to remind her of the violent reunion she’d had with her sister the night before. Shaking her head, she put it behind her and sought to find a way back to camp. In the first hour, she headed in what she thought was the right direction, but was led further away than before. By the second hour’s passing, she’d figured something was amiss as she hadn’t arrived back, but by the time she’d made her way to the spot she’d slept at the night before, she was completely out of the area of reference, having traveled much further than before. 

She rubbed her temples, “If I’d stayed… I wouldn’t be lost, but I would’ve lost. When did she get so strong?” Jun kicked a rock absentmindedly and heard the plunk it made in the river. The sound caught her eye and she immediately felt a resurgence, thinking that if anyone was in the area they’d camp by a body of water. 

In her excitement, she broke into a jog and eventually began to run down the stream. It led along to a path of dead grass, having been flattened out recently and let her know that the area had only just been settled in or passed through. Whoever, or whatever, lied beyond she hoped would be civil and followed the trail until she found a small clearing, somewhat bigger than that of the one Chinatsu occupied. This time, the body that occupied it seemed to be alive, as evidenced by his light breathing. 

From where she was standing, she saw the man’s position the clearest; he lied with one leg bent and another stretched, his hand lazily situated on his abdomen. As she advanced closer, she heard a soft snore emitting from him. He wasn’t immediately recognizable and as time passed, Jun wasn’t sure she’d seen the man ever. As it were, she couldn’t shake the familiarity of the aura surrounding him. She stopped walking when his arms stretched skywards, his eyes landing on her frame. When his sight adjusted to the light, it became clear a ghost of the past had come back to haunt him. The man that lied underneath the tree rested his head on a fist, internally distraught by the nightmare of his childhood that’d made his home in his mind. 

A smirk danced onto his face as she walked closer.

“Good afternoon, Jun-kun.”   
Jun’s muscles tensed, “One after another.”

Why is he here?, Jun thought, unsure of how to feel, Is it better to be in the company of someone I can’t stand or be alone? 

“Something seems to be troubling you,” Hisoka sat up against the tree. “What’s wrong?”  
Jun shook her head, “You’re not supposed to exist to me.”  
Hisoka’s eyebrows raised, though the statement cut him, “Am I dead?”  
“To me.”

He didn’t reply, mostly unsure of what to say as he didn’t expect to have the chance to speak to her again. His mind went back to the Troupe, the boss… he glanced at her, noticing she carried nothing and had only the clothes on her back.

“Where is your precious danchou?” Hisoka surveyed the dirt on her face and the wear in her eyes. “You look like you’ve been through quite a lot, Jun.”  
She looked away, incredulous at his words, “I got lost.” 

Stop talking to him, you idiot, Jun cursed herself in her head.

“No effect without cause…” Hisoka started, intending for her to answer. When she kept silent, he shut his eyes and heaved a sigh. “If it matters, I’m sorry fo—”  
Jun adjusted her hair, “Why did you lie?”  
“I saw deception as the only option,” he twisted his hair. “I’m sure I don’t have to assume you’ve done lied, at least once.”  
“Don’t compare me to you,” Jun shook her head. “Nothing matters to me that much to li—”

“The Troupe?” He cut in.  
Jun rolled her eyes, “I told the truth and suffered the consequences.”  
“Ugh, you know what I meant… but I tell you, I’m not interested in grudge holding,” Hisoka responded, picking at his finger nails. “I am, however, interested in a partnership.” Jun’s face contorted at the word, though on the inside she slightly welcomed the idea. “You’re aware of the game by now, I assume?”

“Yeah,” Jun mumbled, wanting to look at anything but him. “But I don’t have a book, or any cards.”

Why did you do it, Hiso?, she wondered.

Hisoka smiled, “So, what do you say?”  
“There’d be no reason to.”  
“You can pretend to hate me, but it’s dangerous for you to be on your own… or did you get your Nen back?” 

Of all the things to remember..., she thought, he’s right, though. I’m too vulnerable and that fight with Chi was proof.

Jun walked towards the edge of the lake, taking a seat when she found a spot she liked. Keeping silent for a time, Jun was unsure of how the renewed partnership would work after what he’d done. However, having him as a bodyguard could prove useful and she was willing to go along, if only for a while.

“Fine.” Jun shrugged. A devious look formed on her face, “But, how can I be sure you’re not lying about this, too? What i—”  
Hisoka’s eyes narrowed and the look in his eyes quieted Jun, “I apologized,” a sour look spreading on his face as he said the word, “already.”

Jun turned her head and observed the lake, not wanting to engage him in petty fights any longer. Her eyes cast down to its surface, the clouds it reflected placid as ever. As his eyes bore into her, he couldn’t help but wonder about the reasoning behind her discontentment; she wasn’t the target, only a casualty. She felt a presence and looked out of the corner of her eye to see Hisoka sitting beside her, as if things were back to normal. Jun positioned herself to move away, but she stopped short of it and took a deep breath.

Hisoka cut in before she could speak, “What would you do if I killed Chrollo?”

Jun shut her eyes and in her temporary darkness, she could feel his icy gaze. She thought him bold to ask such a question, given her departure with the Troupe leader and evident loyalty she had towards the boss. Nevertheless, the murkiness of her feelings towards the golden-eyed man overshadowed that of the cross-bearer. Now wasn’t the time to question her loyalties. Being on the receiving end of his insecure question, she offered him an unclear resolution.

“I’m your partner, aren’t I?”


	39. Ecdysis x In x Aiai

The orange sky was without a cloud and not even the sun made an appearance. Oak trees were at half their usual grand height, which turned out to be quite the surreal sight when it dawned on her. Beneath her feet was soft, white sand and in front of her a man standing still, his critical gaze observing her stance. 

Why is there sand in a forest?, she thought.

“Focus!” He barked. “We’ve been out here for too long.”  
An excited laugh came from behind, “And Jun lost every time! Just tag me in and I’ll show you how it’s done.”  
Jun turned around, “Akeno…?” When she’d made her 180, the trees were gone and what replaced them was a sizable estate. A man with a bright smile presently sat on the wooden deck, his brown hair becoming twisted in his fingers.   
“That’s my name!” He replied. The door behind him slid open and the two other siblings made an appearance.   
“Dad, I really don’t want to eat in tonight.” Chinatsu whined, walking towards the sparring sands. “You can’t cook; give it up!”  
Ryu’s eyes shut with an exasperated sigh, “Now is not the time, Chichi. Your sister is learning a new technique. Now, re—”

“I’m hungry!” Chinatsu continued, sitting on the wooden border of the training spit. “When are we going out?”  
“It’d be best to be patient, Chi.” Shinji said, sitting next to Ken.   
Chinatsu rested her head on her arms, “Yeah, whatever.” Her eyes looked Jun over, “He hasn’t corrected your posture, yet?”  
“What?” Jun said absentmindedly.   
“She’s right,” Ryu walked over towards Jun. 

Jun narrowed her eyes and felt for her necklace, finding it wasn’t there. Ryu now stood in front of Jun, adjusting her shoulders and arms, then crouched down to re-position her feet. When he was done rearranging the young girl, he smiled. Jun felt a familiar warmth and would capture it if she could; it’d been too cold for too long. 

“Now,” he started, pointing at his chest, “focus your aura into your lungs and as you’re breathing out, imagine it’s in the shape of a snake.”  
Jun shook her head, “Snake? I thought… I thought it was a dragon.” 

Don’t you like dragons… dad?, she wondered.

“A snake is only apt for you, hm?” 

The atmosphere changed, suddenly feeling heavier. Fear hung in the air and when she looked around for a way out, tall oaks that stretched as far the sky were all around her and the sky clouded completely, giving the puffy aerosol a sinister look.

Jun turned back to face her father, but he’d vanished and the area was completely devoid of sound. Ken and Shinji were no longer sitting on the deck and Chinatsu was nowhere to be found. The quiet and solitude seemed to float in the air, she couldn’t afford to pay attention to it as there was another issue to focus on. 

The wriggling.

Her feet were moving slowly from side to side, lumpy sensations hitting her arch. The pace quickened somewhat and she looked down, finding the sand had turned into a pit of snakes. Writhing to and fro, they began to ensnare her legs, climbing up her body and pulling her down. The serpents were quick enough to cover her mouth and by the time her hands had been rendered useless, she was halfway sunken. The last thing she saw, was a scaly, green pattern. The last thing she felt was cold water hitting her.

“Huh?” Sitting up, chest heaving. She rubbed her eyes and took in the multiple hues of red, orange and blue. Clouds were sparse and the sun was climbing to it’s morning position.  
“Trouble sleeping?”  
Jun wiped her face, “Why…?” She looked from the lake to his wet hands and fixed her hair. “I guess I should thank you.”  
“That is proper etiquette.” Hisoka agreed. “May I ask what happened?”  
“We’re just partners,” she mumbled. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn’t eaten since the night before. I’m definitely not asking him for food, she thought.

Hisoka pouted, “That’s too bad. I was thinking you’d stop being so childish.”  
“I’m not.” His words would’ve annoyed her, had she not still been reeling from the nightmare. “You deceived all of us… just so you could fight the boss?”  
“I joined with that intention, yes,” he shrugged and with the wind blowing his hair, he looked charming. “Our relationship forming in the midst of that is clearly where the problem started.”  
Jun looked out into the body of water, “What, so it’s my fault?”   
“I didn’t say that.”   
Jun let out a defeated sigh, “...you didn’t.”  
“Remember when you returned to the hideout, telling me you’d lost your Nen?”   
She felt a pang in her chest, the feeling of helplessness was subtle but cold. “Why?”  
“You said it was pointless to hold onto the grudge you had against Zenji.”   
Jun rolled her eyes, “Did I really?”

I probably did, she thought. 

“So why do you continue to hold one against me?”  
Jun’s head fell back, “I can’t give you an answer.”

Not one you’d like, anyway, as she was thinking, a conflicted look formed on her face. 

“There isn’t anything you can’t do,” he mused, “only, won’t.”  
Jun fell back on the grass, turning on her side. “I’m going back to sleep.”  
“Uh-uh, we’re taking a trip to a town close by. I’m hungry, and hunting wild animals isn’t something I enjoy. ” Hisoka stood up, walking off towards the trees. “Hurry up or you’ll get lost.” The sing-song tone in his voice humored the girl, but she caught herself and brushed it off.

Jun lied there for a few seconds longer, wondering if she should follow after or stay behind just to spite him. Her stomach growled again and she reluctantly rose to her feet, jogging to catch up. She hoped he would buy breakfast, as she was certain that was the least he could do.

 

“Uh…?” Jun eyed the colossal, floating heart from the cobbled streets below.   
Hisoka smirked, “A great place to relax, I’ve found.”  
“Right… how exactly do you relax here?”   
“It’s not that type of place, Jun-kun,” he contained his laughter at her sour face. 

Jun was in utter confusion at the town as she couldn’t understand why people would leave their responsibilities to come play make believe, so thoroughly. Chrollo did say it was a real island they were on, but a video game as well. As far as Jun knew, video games could only be played on a physical console, so that rendered his explanation useless.

While Jun was wrapped in conflicting theories, Hisoka was leaned up against a wall. His eyes falling slowly and once in their final position, he found himself in a tranquil state. He usually didn’t take naps, let alone upright or against brick walls, but his body was doing all it could to catch up on the rest Jun’s screaming awake robbed him of. 

Jun eyed the citizens, “Almost everyone is pushed up against a wall or being carried like a bride...”  
Hisoka stirred, “...jealous?”  
“Miss,” Jun turned around to find a man in paint-splotched clothes observing her figure. “Pardon my intrusion, but I couldn’t help but to behold your beauty! Ah, it seems I forgot to introduce myself, I am a painter; may I paint you?”

Jun narrowed her eyes, “How is this relaxing?”  
“Go along with it.” Hisoka suggested, opening his eyes lazily. “He just might replace your precious danchou.” Yawning, he kicked off the wall and walked further down the street. “I’m getting something to eat, you can come if you want.”  
Jun ignored the artist and glowered at Hisoka, ultimately deciding food was more important than being angry. 

Jun kept a moderate distance in between the two of them, the light-colored bricks serving to provide visual distraction. Only when she wasn’t looking at him, of course. On their walk, she’d find her eyes subconsciously trailing up to Hisoka, but that wasn’t as bad as the urge she had to speak to him. This she found odd, as she’d convinced herself on her journey with Chrollo that Hisoka never existed. She planned to treat his memory as such, but their reunion rendered that impossible. Even when she forced herself to think he was gone it never felt right, but his presence at the moment didn’t feel wrong. 

Hisoka turned into an entrance, holding the door and Jun walked in. She found the classic décor too drab for her taste and imagined the area in a darker mood. The coffee shop was quite busy and this proved to be a quaint distraction for the girl, purposefully losing Hisoka in the crowd. She found an empty booth in the back and sat down quickly, it’s upholstery shielding her from sight. 

“This is too weird, even for me...” she muttered.

I hate when he’s right, she thought. But it’d be silly not to hold a grudge. He lied to me- I mean the Troupe and he wanted to kill Chrollo. Jun bit her lip, Even so, I still like being around him. What kind of idiot am I for that? 

Jun’s hands pulled her face down, “A lovesick one.”

“That face is dreadful, but a nice change.” He slid into the seat in front of her. “Scowls can only be so attractive.”  
Jun lifted her head up, but not before rolling her eyes, “There weren’t any other tables?”  
“None with you at them, Jun-kun.” Hisoka teased. He let out a long yawn and sat back, “How are you finding the game so far?”  
Jun regarded him strangely, for in all the time she’d known him Hisoka hadn’t ever appeared to show signs of wear or tiring. Instead of answering, she focused quite intensely on her fingers, leading Hisoka to believe she was still upset.

“That bad, huh?” He said, tapping his fingers on the glass.  
Jun studied her fingers, unsure of whether or not she should respond. Given that her own thoughts were betraying her, her words were next up.

Hisoka’s eyes seemed to chase Jun’s own, but whenever her irises even teased the thought of connecting with his, they darted away. Tired of looking for a connection, he focused on her the emerald that hung from her neck, it’s luster charming even without direct light. He’d always thought it reminded him of Chrollo’s jeweled ears, and with Jun’s blind loyalty to the boss and the Troupe, he figured he’d put it all together. 

“Who gave you that necklace?” He waved away a waitress and looked back at Jun.  
Jun crossed her legs, the muscles tensing. “Huh?” 

It’s still so weird talking to him, she thought, But I’ll try.

Hisoka’s face was devoid of any expression, “Your stubbornness has long surpassed endearing,” with an elbow on the table he leaned on his hand, “but, I’ll keep botheri—”  
“An exorcist.” It was the first time she held eye contact with him that didn’t come with ill will. Hisoka even thought she looked honest. “Well, Chrollo gave it to me, but… it was enchanted by an exorcist. It’s nothing special.”  
His eyebrows raised, “I was unaware you two were so close. No wonder you went running off with him the first chance you got.”  
“I didn’t…,” she quieted down and studied her fingers. I did, she finished in her head. “How would you react?”  
“I’d listen to the other’s side.”

“Then talk.” She offered.   
Hisoka’s eyebrow hitched, “Your Chrollo,” Jun’s eyes rolled dramatically at this, “would make a great fight. Pretending to be a member was how I got close to fighting him. Your caring so much is probably a result of letting the Troupe define you. Perhaps, your enmeshment with him is why you’re so sensitive.”  
“Enmeshment?” She repeated. “I’ve got my own identity.”  
“Then what would you do if I killed Chrollo?” He noticed the wavering in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to the waves that collided inside of him. He wasn’t sure he’d get the answer he wanted, but the question was at least worth asking. 

“Then or now?”  
His form was inflexible and expression about the same. “The answer would be the same for both options, no?”  
“I was willing to run away with you, you idiot…” she took to looking at the other inhabitants of the restaurant, “so that question is fucking pointless.”

I’m tired of it… Jun thought. 

Regardless of how noisy the restaurant was, the two of them could only hear their silence; the sound of his heart beating in his throat proved to be deafening, her own heart fighting to leave her chest. 

“Don’t think I forgot.” Hisoka mumbled.  
Jun picked at her finger nails, “I thought you didn’t care about the past.”  
“Oh, but I care about you.”   
Jun was shocked at his candor and tried to hide it, an exercise in vanity, much to Hisoka’s amusement. “Well, um… yeah…” She sat up straight, 

Hisoka averted his gaze to the menu and rifled through it, his face becoming warmer and warmer. He’d settled comfortably into the coffee section and tried to forget Jun sat in front of him. She was a wild card he always felt foolish playing.

“Even though I really hate what you did…,” she bit into her bottom lip, “I still care about you.” Her words became muddled by the low volume of her voice.  
Hisoka peeked over his menu, “What was that last part?”  
“Right, so...” Jun took the opportunity to open her own menu, thankful for the protection it gave. “Coffee sounds nice.”

The corner of his mouth turned upward, and he thought, You never were good at discretion, Jun.


	40. A x Tricky x Situation

“Snakes seem rather troublesome,” Hisoka spun a card around on the grass, finding its suit and number ironic and flicked it over to Jun. “What could they represent, I wonder?”  
She flicked it back, “Distrustfulness? Sinister things? I don’t know.”  
“You don’t trust your family, perhaps that will come back to bite you.” He passed the card back to her. “Or drown you, given what happened.”  
“Everything seems like it’s going to come back to bite me.” She flipped the card over, “It’s a dream, not a prophecy.”  
“And what experience you have avoiding those. Now I wonder what could have brought on this dream… certainly not any particular external stimulation.”  
Jun tilted her head, “I saw my sister here.”

“Doesn’t sound like this family reunion was too pleasant.” He’d noticed the dirt on her face earlier, but it seemed particularly caked on upon his recent inspection.  
Jun laughed lightly, “I ran away, otherwise I’m sure I’d be dead.” Stretching her arms out, her nose crinkled immediately and an unpleasant look spread on her face. 

I should definitely take a bath, Jun thought.

“Well, that won’t be a problem anymore, hm?”  
“I can’t imagine you two fighting…” Jun started. “I almost want you to, she was a real bitch!” After calming down, she regarded the redhead, “Can you leave?”   
“Hm?”   
“I wanna clean up.”  
“And?”  
She was taken aback, but regained her focus. “There’s no way you’re sticking around here.”   
“What if someone were to ambush you? Someone like… your sister.” Hisoka tapped his chin. “Then what?”  
“It’ll be quick!” 

He stood up, pointing, “I’ll be on the other side of that tree.” She still thought the tree was too close. “Nothing to worry about, Jun-kun.” The sing-song tone bringing to her face an amused smirk.   
“Well… okay.” She headed towards the lake, looking back over her shoulder to see if he was hidden. When she saw that he was, her pace picked up and she’d disrobed of her clothes soon after. 

Shivers ran through her body, as her skin hadn’t had the chance to adjust to the coldness of the water. Lowering herself, she observed the falling leaves and what she could see of the sky, as her vision was blurry from the water. Jun glanced over to the tree Hisoka was behind and found he was still in his spot and out of sight, then floated onto her back to enjoy the sun’s rays on her skin.   
It’s not so bad being back around him, she thought. But that thing he said about identity and Chrollo… I don’t know. 

A soft wave hit up against her cheek, which alerted her as she wasn’t moving enough to generate a single disturbance in the water. She returned back to her original stance and looked over her shoulder. Plainly in her line of sight was Hisoka, washing his hair as if Jun wasn’t a few feet away. 

His eye rolled over to look at her, causing her to hide in the water immediately. “This isn’t a private bath, you know.”  
“Hisoka!” Jun exclaimed, shielding her eyes from his exposed lower half, though part of her was fighting the urge to look.  
“When I’m finished,” he cooed. 

Jun waded slowly over to a farther side of the lake, “I was not expecting that,” she mumbled. 

Her foot slipped off the edge of the lake’s floor and upon turning to swim back, her wrist was caught in a firm grip. She didn’t mind the touch, but due to their current vulnerable states it put her firmly in a frenzy of emotion. Disregarding that, he picked her up and carried her over to his side of the water. 

I actually kind of like this, she thought. She was sure her face was hot enough to radiate warmth, but he said nothing as they went. Only the light sounds of water being moved beneath them.

After setting her down, Jun realized the water was much to shallow for her to hide and resolved to hiding her front, noticing he did nothing to hide himself. Although she knew him to be bold she didn’t expect such openness. 

“How are you so comfortable…?” She started, staring straight ahead.   
He held a hand on his hip, “Being naked? It’s no so hard.”  
Jun blushed, “That is an understatement.”

“Since we’re together, we might as well bathe each other.”  
Jun felt as if she’d melt right there. “Uh, I… don’t know about that.”  
Shrugging, he turned around and washed his face off. Where his Troupe tattoo used to be, were small but raised scars. Due to their jagged nature, Jun shivered at what the experience must’ve been like. 

“How’d you get those scars?”  
Hisoka seemed to freeze, as he’d gotten too comfortable and forgotten about the physical remnants of his past embedded in his skin. Opting not to answer, he shook his hair out of his face.   
Good going, Jun, she thought.  
“Jun-kun…” he sang, “my neck hurts. Might you help me?”  
Jun tentatively raised her hands, but he did most of the work for her in placing them on the base of his neck. “Alright, then.” Slowly, she eased into the activity, finding herself wanting to knead the kinks out of his neck. 

“The scars are a result of a nasty incident with a spiked bat when I was a child.” Hisoka shut his eyes. “Such a crude weapon.”  
“That’s… I’m sorry.” Jun’s eyes widened, horrified at what he’d been through. Her hand trailed down his back, falling on the scars.   
Hisoka turned around and reached for her hands, “Why’d you stop?” Before Jun could respond, a loud shriek pierced through their bubble. 

“Eeeeeeeeh!” 

The two turned to look in the direction of the sound, finding it belonged to a young boy. Surrounding him, were two other children and an older guy. Hisoka was peeved at their interruption, while mortified couldn’t begin to describe Jun. 

“Jun-san, put on some clothes!” Gon screamed, throwing his arms down.

**Author's Note:**

> *!*


End file.
